30 Ways: Sato and Takagi
by overtlycovert
Summary: 30 moments with 30 themes in the lives of our favorite officer and his dedicated partner turned lover. [Take Me Out] - The MPD is in a celebratory mood after having taken down a major organized crime syndicate, but Takagi could not care any less – at least, not after Sato's song choice at the karaoke machine sends him into another bout of overthinking. Takagi's POV.
1. Knight without an Armor

**Title: **Knight Without an Armor**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
****Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#6- vacation**  
Rating:** T, for some swearing.**  
Summary: **Just how important is Satou for our favorite cop?**  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

"Megure-keibu, the suspect has just passed by the Beika Post Office! We need backup now!"

"Copy that. I'll send them over right away. Be careful!"

"You can count on us keibu!"

Inspector Takagi and Satou were on the run, chasing yet again another bank robber who wouldn't give in to arrest without a fight. The man, whom the police only knew by his codename 'Shirokuro', was a member of a criminal syndicate which was well-known for its many successful bank heists. They had been on the Metropolitan Police Force's most wanted list for so long; and at last, they were hot on their tail.

But how exactly did the twosome end up in such a situation?

Before their pursuit began, the two cops were eating lunch together at a nearby fast food chain. Everything was uneventful, (excluding the time when Takagi almost slipped on a soda spill while bringing their orders to the table. Poor guy.) until Satou, while peering through the window, noticed a suspicious man observing the local bank from a distance. At first she ignored him, thinking that the person might just be a newcomer or perhaps just waiting for somebody who had to take care of business regarding the bank. It was only when the man turned around in their direction that she got to see his face; and it was it took to get this dedicated policewoman to pull her then confused partner and get into some action.

Now here they are in an alley, with Shirokuro trapped in a dead end.

"You can run all you want but there's no use hiding anymore! You're trapped and outnumbered. If I were you, I'd make things easy and proceed to the station right now." Satou said, brimming with courage.

"Yeah, I guess you're right miss police officer...I should just turn myself in," the bank robber said, while giving such a disturbing grin.

_This is easy! Way too easy...for such a high-profile criminal..._

Takagi felt uneasy. He KNEW there had to be some sort of catch to Shiro's alarmingly effortless surrender. They had to be alert; there's no telling what tricks he might have under his sleeve. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Shiro began to speak.

"But then again, my peers back at the syndicate would think I'm so pathetic, giving up so easily…I'd be a laughing stock for months!" _I knew it. _Takagi's suspicions were confirmed.

He paused and looked down on the cold pavement, then continued.

"Hm, how about this? Drop your weapons first. Guns, pepper sprays…whatever you brought along with you right now that could pose a threat to me. Once I'm sure that I won't get hurt, I'll willingly let you two arrest me and go to the station quietly. So, do we have a deal or not?"

A brief moment of silence followed. Takagi looked at his partner, who had that all too familiar 'policeman' look in her eyes. A weak smile surfaced from her previously serious expression. _What on earth is she up to?_

"Mi-miss Satou, do-"

"Sure, we agree to your demands." With that said, she dropped her gun on the floor. "That's the only weapon I bought with me, and my partner doesn't have anything potentially dangerous with him…now Mr. Shiro, I think it's time for your part of the deal."

"Why yes, of course." He then raised his arms up in the air, declaring his surrender to the police. "Please go ahead miss." Miwako began to walk towards him, handcuffs on hand.

"Satou-san, I have a bad feeling about this…please be careful." Worry was written all over his face. She could clearly see how genuine his concern was. He looked so…so, adorable, yet strong at the same time. Her face took on a shade of crimson red. Takagi noticed this and began to blush as well.

"Takagi-kun."

They were snapped back to reality, however, when they heard an obviously faked cough. Immediately, they turned their heads to the source of the sound.

"Ahem! I'm sorry to disturb your moment but I don't suppose you forgot about me?" Sarcasm and slight annoyance trailed from Shiro's voice. He folded his arms against his chest while eyeing the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph, looks like someone's getting impatient." Satou remarked with half-moon eyes. "Anyways, don't worry about me. I'll be fine! Besides, I'm sure that my knight in shining armor would protect me if anything goes wrong!" she reasoned, together with a matching wink and an 

innocent looking smile. Her partner responded with a nod as she made her way towards their catch of the day.

_What was I thinking? _Takagi was deep in thought. _She IS Satou Miwako, one of the best officers in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. If there was anyone he knew who could handle such a case with ease, it had to be her. Demo…who exactly was that 'knight in shining armor' she was talking about earlier?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Shiro's right arm tinkering with something hidden inside his black leather jacket. _Damn, is that what I think it is?_

He began to walk towards Miwako, in an attempt to protect her. He was a mere 2 meters away from stopping her when out of the blue, the escaping criminal pulled out a 0.35 magnum and aimed it diagonally upward. _OH_ _NO..MIWAKO!_

"I'LL SURRENDER WHEN I'M IN THE BURNING FURNACE OF HELL!"

BANG BANG BANG. One shot came after the other. Broken glass showered the alley like sheets of snow; pointy, skin-piercing snow. It all happened so fast. Actions were done based on instincts alone; there was no time for evaluating them, no matter how idiotic they may seem. After a couple of seconds, the seemingly endless rain of shrapnel was finally over.

Satou opened her eyes and surveyed the scene. Shattered glass was scattered just about everywhere she set her eyes on. _Wait a minute. _Something was odd. She realized that there was no trace of glass in the place she had been lying on. She looked at her arms and legs, and then felt her face; no sign of any wounds nor scratches. _What the hell is going on here? _This bugging question was answered when she looked up and saw a blood-drenched Takagi leaning against the wall of one of the apartments. She stood up upon seeing such sight and quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?! Takagi-kun…" Tears began to form in her eyes as grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to bring him back to consciousness. A pair of ocean blue eyes greeted her back.

"Miss Satou! I'm glad you're all right." Despite being in such a condition, he still managed to smile. "I noticed that Shiro was grasping something hidden in his jacket. I had this feeling that it was a gun, but I wasn't sure so I decided to ask you about it. When he pulled it out and aimed upward instead of towards us, I got confused at first. But then I realized why he positioned it at that angle and I pushed you away just as he was about to fire. Good thing I did it just in time; there's no telling what could've happened to you…"

The tears she had been trying so hard to contain flowed down her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the injured officer.

"Sa-Satou-san? Did I say something wrong? Go-gomen."

"No, you didn't. But there is someone who did." She wiped her tears off and faced the now escaping law breaker. "Get back here you bastard!" This made Shiro break into a run. The anger-driven inspector attempted to reach out for her gun but Takagi stopped her just in time.

"Eh?"

"Responding violence to violence won't do any good now would it? It may provide temporary satisfaction, but definitely not justice 'ne Miss Satou?"

"Baka!" Satou reased jokingly.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The wounded officer's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of his current location. He could hear two people mumbling; and their voices sounded so familiar. He blinked once, twice…

"Oh look! He's awake now! "

"I told you Wataru would wake up sooner or later! Now you have to go and buy me some dinner! And right timing too, I'm famished from today's work!"

"What the? I never even said yes to our bet!"

He'd recognize those two voices anywhere. _Chiba and Yumi._ _What a surprise…and did I just hear the word bet alongside my name?_ But this wasn't really his major concern at that time.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's miss Satou? Oww, my back hurts. And so does my arms and legs." The last statement made Yumi and Chiba erupt with laughter.

"You just had to destroy the dramatic moment now would you? Don't push yourself and relax will you Takagi? Otherwise your wounds might take longer to heal…," Chiba assured his comrade.

"Anyways, you're in your room right now. When we got Miss Sato's call for backup, the entire first division raced frantically to get to that alley near the post office. When we got there, Shirokuro already escaped from the alley and we found you two surrounded by a sea of shattered glass! Boy was Superintendent Shiratori jealous when he saw you resting on Sato-san's lap! He he. " A mental image began to form in Takagi's mind, making him snicker a bit.

"Anyways, Shiro was about to enter his getaway car when we caught up with him. He and his partner dashed in frenzy to try and shake us off, committing multiple traffic violations in the 

process! In the end though, we caught them. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone! Both of them are now being questioned down at the station. " Chiba remarked happily.

It was Yumi's turn to answer the curious officer's many questions. "Just like Chiba had said, we found you two on the alley which was covered with shrapnel. Miwako-chan told us what happened and that we should take you to the hospital immediately. When we got to the emergency room, the doctor told us that you were basically fine, except for a couple of abrasions on your skin, especially your back. He also told us that you probably passed out because of shock. We took you home after the staff cleaned and bandaged your wounds."

She paused to catch her breath. "As for Miwa-chan, she left around 5 minutes ago for bathroom break. She should back any time soon! You know, she was worried sick about you and refused to leave this room until she was sure that you were okay."

Takagi couldn't help but blush. "What about the apartment whose window Shiro shot, was there anyone hurt or was there property damaged?" He just had to know.

"Fortunately enough, the apartments surrounding the alley were scheduled for renovation! He has actually done a huge favor for the building developers!"

"It's nice to know that today's event actually did something that people could benefit from…now for one last question." Takagi's eyes took on the shape of a half-moon. "What were you talking about earlier when I woke up? I believe it has something to do with a bet…"

"Uh, umm…we could explain! You see…" The two cops were fumbling to find an excuse.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a rather emotionless Miwako.

"Oh, will you look at that? Miwa-chan is back!"

"Yeah, we better give you two some much deserved alone time. Ja!"

"Oi, chotto matte!" It was too late. Chiba and Yumi were out in a flash. _Darn it you two._

Satou entered the room and sat down on Takagi's bed. Silence enveloped them for a few seconds, the feeling of awkwardness filling the atmosphere.

"Miss Satou! He-hello."

Her hair obscured her eyes. It was hard to tell what she felt.

"Why?" she asked, in a whisper-like manner.

"Eh?"

"Why did you save me Takagi? Doushite?" Her eyes were now exposed and he saw eagerness and curiosity through them.

He smiled and responded, "And why shouldn't I? My damsel was in distress and it was the knight in shining armor's job to save her right?" He took her hand and held it tightly, as if it were the most valuable jewel in the world. "Besides, I made a promise to myself that I'll always be here to protect you…" Satou could feel her cheeks rising in temperature again.

"And how long do you plan to protect your princess?"

"For as long as…for as long…as octopuses have eight legs!" Man did he blow it. _Crap. What did I just say right now?_

"And where did you get this line from Mister Wataru?" She laughed at his choice of words. But hey, it's original. "Man, that case must've drained you so much. Your mini-speeches are losing their credibility!"

"Oh really?"

"That's why I think you need a vacation! I told Megure-keibu earlier to give you couple of days off. How does an overnight stay in the Intercon Hotel sound?"

"Intercon? You mean THE intercontinental hotel? The five star one?" A shy nod answered him back. "Demo, that hotel…spending even just a night there would be so expensive! Besides, going on holiday alone isn't really as fun as being with other people."

"Too bad you don't have a choice but to say yes. The MPD already made the reservations…it'd disappoint them if you refuse. Plus, I think you deserve it noble knight…" Takagi opened his mouth to speak, but Satou's next lines cut him off.

"…and one last thing. I never said that you'll be going alone now did I?"

**F****I****N**

* * *

_Yes, the laws of physics are non-existent in this fic. Yes, I, too, has gone with the flow and went up to the LJ community challenge! Seriously, these two need some appreciation and love. Come on, they're so darn cute! If it were possible, I'd go up to takagi, tell him how cute he is and mess up his hair, then shove him towards Satou with a prompt "Profess your love and kiss her you idiot!" Ahem. Gomen. My fangirlism has struck again. _

_So yeah, please R&R and feel free to give me any suggestion or prompts for my next attempts at ficwriting._

_Also, here is short continuation that crossed my mind. . Enjoy. ._

**OMAKE**

It was 11 PM and Takagi found himself unable to enter slumberland. To arouse drowsiness, he grabbed the remote resting on his bedside table and turned on the television.

**Takagi**: Oh, I'm just in time to watch the late night news!

**News Anchorman**: Konnibawa Japan! In today's headlines…two members of the infamous 500 million yen gang have been successfully caught earlier this afternoon by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force. The two have apparently been assigned by the said gang to eye the activities of Beika Central Bank, to help aid them in a future robbery attempt. A lone officer was the only casualty in the pursuit, but he only suffered minor wounds. This is a huge victory for the MPD, as they finally have a lead on one of the most notorious criminal organizations today.

**Takagi: **-smiles-

**News Anchorman**: In other news, fishermen in Hokkaido have stumbled upon a highly unusual sight at around 5 PM today. They found a carcass of an octopus washed along the shore. If finding such a creature in the beach was odd enough, their next discovery left them more dumbfounded. They counted it's legs and surprisingly, it had 10 instead of the normal eight!

**Takagi: **-remembers his earlier statement, turns off TV and laughs nervously-

_Cell phone rings_

**Takagi**: -breaks into a sweat- Do I dare look at the phone? –grabs phone and looks at who the caller is-

_Incoming Call_

_Miwako Satou_

**Takagi:** Mo-moshi moshi?! Ahh, Sato-san...what a coincidence! _OH CRAP!_


	2. Black Butterfly

**Title: **Black Butterfly**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Theme:** #27- Forgive without forgetting  
**Summary:** An ominous-looking pollinator drifted across the room.  
**Length: **2854 words

**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

___THUD! BUMP! THUD!_

"GAHH! Oww, my head!" Officer Satou began rubbing her head, particularly the area near her left temple, in hopes of alleviating the pain she just felt. And she could swear she just felt something lumpy on the collision spot.

"I'm sorry Miwako-chan. Apparently, potholes made by nature can become so steep and large nowadays," her mother said apologetically, with sarcasm trailing in her last statement.

"Are you sure it's not your driving? Forces of nature shouldn't be blamed in place of human error… " She somehow felt doubtful about the gargantuan pothole part. The only response that she got was a snicker, followed by a raised hand pointing in the stretch of road they had just passed. Satou turned her head around and decided to see for herself the alleged monster-sized pothole- and she went from doubtful to amazed in a matter of nanoseconds.

_It IS huge. _Its diameter, she estimated, was around the same size as the typical manholes that abound the city streets. In fact, it looked more like an abandoned quarrying project in the middle of the road rather than a measly pothole.

"You were saying?" Boy, does she hate it when her mom grins. Unfortunately for her, it's not rare a sight as it may seem; she had seen this expression on her mother's face every time they would have those _'get-married-already-if-you-don't-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-your-life-living-with-100-cats'_ lectures. It gets worse in the family reunions. All those pictures of 'eligible' bachelors; sometimes they even went as far as bringing over their 'recommendations' in the flesh! Ever since her Aunt Tsugumi took along that half-Japanese doctor on one of those gatherings, the theme seemed to change from requiem to hook-up party.

She cringed at the memories she desperately tried to forget. But looking on the bright side, she thought, "_At least they can't harass me, now that I'm about to-"_

Her ramblings were cut off short when she heard a cough obviously intended to catch her attention. Her mother was still waiting for her answer.

Admitting defeat, she envisioned herself raising a white flag of surrender in her mind. "Yeah, you're right. But be sure to get as far away as possible from that hole on our way back home. I want to enjoy my beauty sleep."

"All right, I will." The older of the two Satous couldn't help but smile. There are times when she regretted raising her child as a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted. Still, she grew up to be a strong and dedicated woman; and her stubbornness made their relationship more special. They always argued about the littlest of things (particularly her daughter's former lack of a marital status); that's how things have always been and she's happy with it.

"Are you ok?"

Satou had just realized that her left hand was still resting on her left temple. It was throbbing a little, but the pain was still tolerable.

"Yeah, just a little sore…"

The young officer silently cursed the innocent-looking pothole and whatever force of nature (or man for that matter) which had concocted such a pathetic attempt for a practical joke. There she was, on the way to visit her father's grave in a mountain on the outskirts of Tokyo, as it was her parent's 29th wedding anniversary. She was making up for lost sleep on the passenger seat (and secretly enjoying a dream which involves a certain someone whose first name rhymes with Kataru, a five-course dinner and Kaito Kid) when the car suddenly runs over a huge crater in the ground, jolting her into wakefulness. _Darn, I just had to wake up when I'm about to climb the tree Kid was perched atop in…_

Another thought popped up into her mind. _Why did 'tou-san choose to be buried in this place anyway? He could've chosen a more convenient location somewhere in the city…_She was just not in the right mood today. _Oh yeah, I remember why! I asked mom about this one time. She told me that when I was still a preschooler, Dad would always tell her that when he dies, he wants to be buried in a cemetery situated in a mountain overlooking the city he had served for so long. He said that even if he died, he wants to watch over Beika City; he wants to continue his job even in the afterlife. _

Her father's dedication and strong sense of justice are just two of the many things that influenced her to pursue a career in crime. She had always admired these traits of his from which she had drawn her strength from in life's most trying times.

Fifteen minutes after the migraine-inducing incident, the sleek black sedan slowly screeched to a halt, as it approached that all too familiar gothic style gate. It still looked as same as the last time she came to visit, with the occasional discoloration here and there. _Looks like it got a new paint job too, _Satou thought, as she began to examine it more closely.

The two ladies opened their respective car doors and took their first few steps on the dry soil surrounding the cemetery. "Miwa-chan? Can you get the paper bag in the back seat please?"

Satou nodded obediently. "Hai, kaa-san."

The young officer opened the car's rear door, leaned, and reached out her right hand to grab the bag resting comfortably on the back seat of the car. Inside were some incense, two white candles, a box of matches and a bouquet of white periwinkle; it all felt so damn nostalgic. It's been at least 2 years since she last visited her father's grave.

With the bag cradled in Satou's arms, the older of the two opened the black-and-gold gate. It made a loud creaking noise as it did, which served as enough proof of its age. The mother- daughter pair made their way through the maze of tombstones, markers and trees.

_Left, right, left…straight ahead, past Miyamoto-something's grave…_To Miwako's surprise, she could still remember the layout of the cemetery quite well.

Ahead of them lay the remains of the Satou household's former head of the family, marked above the ground by a beautiful marble tombstone. Underneath it was a worn-out yet somehow recognizable photo of the courageous officer, encased in a sturdy wooden frame.

Satou rested the bag beside her father's marker and proceeded to light both the incense and the two candles. On the other hand, her mother pulled out the bouquet of periwinkles and placed it gently in between the two candles. After which, the family of two kneeled down, clasped their fingers together and prayed.

Silence and the rosy scent of the burning incense enveloped them. Well, it was almost total silence, if you don't count the chirping of the bluebirds. It all felt so serene…so calm and peaceful. It was as if time has stopped running all of a sudden.

After around five minutes or so, the older of the two stood up. She bent to grab the almost empty paper bag and tapped her companion who still deep in meditation. "It's time to go now," she beckoned.

Snapped out of her thoughts, the contemplative daughter responded, "Can I stay a little longer? It's been a long time since I last visited dad you know…and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Suit yourself then. I'll wait for you in the car then. Ok dear?"

Satou nodded as she watched her mom slowly disappear amidst the seemingly endless markers. She then looked back at the object of her previous contemplation. She read to herself the intricately etched epitaph.

_Satou, Masayoshi_

_Died in the line of service_

_He shall forever be remembered._

"Konnichiwa, 'tousan! Long time no see!" Miwako smiled. She can't deny how much she missed 'talking' to her dead father. "It's been a while. Scratch that. It's been 2 years! I'm sorry I haven't visited you for such a long time…," Her eyes looked at the ground apologetically.

"It's just that works been wearing me down lately. You should know very well that crime never sleeps…although it does take naps occasionally." She chuckled a bit at her own joke. "So, did you like the flowers? I picked them myself. And they're not just ordinary flowers! They're white periwinkles, which symbolize memories of pleasure. I may not have much memories spent with you, but that's not really what matters does it?"

A gentle breeze blew past her, making her shudder. She pulled her jacket a little, to cover more of her bare arm. "Anyways, no more fooling around. One of the main reasons why I came here today is to tell you something that I'm sure you'll be happy about!" Satou took on a deep breath, and then continued. "Dad, I'm getting married this weekend."

She took another deep breath. "I know this is all too sudden. Two years ago, I came here telling you about how I almost shot that Tokyo bomber guy. I let my emotions take over me…and it can't be helped. I'm pretty sure anyone who faces a situation the same as mine would have done the same thing…well, almost everyone."

"It's just that the guy really knew how to get on my nerves. He was a merciless killer, psychopathic, even. He already took away Matsuda-kun's life…" Her expression shifted to a grim one. "But it didn't stop there. He injured Shiratori-san, attempted to kill my partner twice using the same method he used to kill Matsuda and even dared to send Teitan High into a fiery explosion. And all of this happened just because of a misleading comment from a news reporter. I'm pretty sure that you and Matsuda are laughing at me right now ne?"

The air was still and silent again. So silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"But despite that, there was this person who kept me going...I can always rely on him whenever I feel down. It was because of him that I was convinced to forgive that bastard. But not forget him, that's a completely different concept. And that's why I agreed without hesitation when he finally popped the question…" Satou could feel her cheeks rising in temperature. She raised her right hand and smiled as the silver ring glimmered in the sunlight.

"That's right. The person I'm going to get married to is none other than my partner, Wataru Takagi-kun. To say no would be such a huge mistake. Out of all the guys I have come across with, he was the only one who stood out. He can be a bit awkward at times, and overly shy as 

well. He's not really the most competitive man either. Shiratori could easily whizz through the ranks compared to him. But he DEFINTELY has a lot more good points than bad ones. He's a reliable person; he's always there no matter what happens. He's smart, sympathetic, determined, loyal…and sweet too!" The bride-to-be started to imagine how severe the redness of her face was that moment.

"I think he looks really cute when he blushes over the littlest of things. Did I mention how greatly he handles kids? Seeing him with Conan and the rest of their gang had always reminded me of how good a father he would be someday…he may not be aware of it, but Takagi-kun made such a huge impact on me. He turned my life around for the better."

Satou took a peek at her watch; her eyes widened when she realized how much time she had spent contemplating and quickly turned around towards the cemetery entrance. She bade her farewell as she made her mad dash, "Ja matta ne! Take care of yourself wherever you may be! And tell Matsuda-kun I said hi!"

Overhead, a black butterfly hovered by. It seemed to be watching over something…

--

Meanwhile, the day wasn't so rejuvenating for the vast majority of the population. In fact, it was far from that. Down at the MPD, it was just a typical day at the office; some of Metro's finest were enjoying a cup of tea in the break room, others were questioning witnesses at the interrogation room. As for officer Wataru Takagi, he was busying himself with writing a report about the murder case that transpired the other day.

Leaning on his table with his head resting on his right hand, he continued to narrate the details of yet another revenge-motivated murder. Sometimes he can't help but wonder about how heartless these people could become; how their desperation overshadows their conscience and drives them to commit the inhumane act of ending someone else's life…it all seems to be so routine at times.

Oh yes, it was just another day in the life of a policeman.

_At 11:57 PM, the body of Tatsuya Tateishi, an ex-gang member, was found in his home lying in a pool of blood by Nana Shibata, a convenience store cashier who claimed to be a close friend of the deceased. Beside the victim was an ordinary kitchen knife, which is believed to be-_

"Eh?" The young officer thought that he noticed some movement at the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a rather ominous looking black butterfly hovering overhead. Something about it made him feel very uneasy. _How the heck did that thing get in here?_

He looked at the windows behind him; they were closed shut. _That's odd. There's no other way for it to get in here…unless it…_Bewilderment and terror crossed his face. Denial was the only reasonable solution he could think of; fainting was definitely not an option. Images of possible outcomes flashed through his mind. They were not pretty sights. _Nah, it can't be! That's absurd!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his unsettling nerves.

_Think happy things; forget about the creepy, six-legged animal that is about to land on my shoulder…_Realization slowly dawned. What the…_ABOUT TO LAND ON MY SHOULDER?! #!_

Takagi was on the verge of a senseless panic attack moment as the butterfly approached him. He placed one hand on a folder on his desk, ready to smack the poor critter if it got too close for comfort. However, it wasn't necessary, as his anxiety faded instantly when the creature rested on his shoulder. Calmness surrounded him all of a sudden. Everything around him felt so surreal.

He closed his eyes, for some unknown reason. His instincts have told him to do so; it felt very appropriate. After a second or two, he opened them again; and saw an image of a middle-aged man overlap the dark-hued arthropod. _Thank you, _the reflection said. It was loud and clear. He blinked once, and just like that, the man was gone; only the insect remained.

_Did that, err, man just say 'thank you?' I wonder why…I've never even met that guy in my life! …although his face does seem somewhat familiar. _It was as though he'd seen those facial features somewhere before. There's no doubt about it. Now if only he could remember where exactly that place was…

He didn't have to think long enough though; the six-legged critter appeared to have read his every thought. It flew around gracefully, flapping its fragile wings with smooth rhythm. It began its slow descent and landed on one of the nearby vacant desks. It wasn't just any old desk; it was his partner's/fiancés.

The butterfly stopped right in front of a photo which was, if he remembered correctly, one of the very few 'complete' family portraits the Satou family had. He'd catch her gazing intently at the portrait countless times, whenever he'd have one those stolen glances every so often…

_Wait a second. That guy…was it really him? _Realization started to sink in the young detective. Seeing that its work was done, the butterfly began to fade away; it was such a beautiful sight, it dissolved through the air as though it were made up of specks of dust.

Officer Takagi quickly pulled himself together and decided to appease his curiosity. He stood up and made his way towards Satou's desk. He took a glance at the portrait; and his suspicions were laid to rest.

"Takagi-san? Are you all right? You look a little pale…"

Takagi nearly jumped in surprise. _Oh yeah, Chiba's still here. How could I forget,_

"No, I'm fine, really." He tried to look as convincing as he could possibly be.

However, Chiba saw through his mask easily. "Whatever you say...Just a little advice though. You may want to get as far away from Satou-san desk as you can. You don't want your wedding day to be postponed because of any, err, uneventful circumstances now do you?"

The Kamen Yaiba fanatic stood up from his reclining position and patted his friend on the back.

"Of course not," the young officer responded, ruffling his comrades hair in the process. "Not if you don't tell them…"

Teasing and laughter echoed in the MPD first division office, as the two officers set aside their narratives for a well-deserved break. Amidst the bliss, Takagi muttered silently. "You're welcome, Mister Masayoshi-san. It's my pleasure."

_So yes, chapter 2 is finally up! I tried my best to get into as much detail as I could, although I'm not so sure if it worked. You decide! Please r&r, as I highly appreciate it. (: _

_I have no idea as to what the name of Satou's mother is, which really tested my lack of creativity. If anyone knows it, I'd be very happy._

_Anyways, I finally got the Takagi to propose! Well, in my imagination, but that's not the point. Keep on reading! Adieu!_


	3. Daydream

**Title: **Daydream  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Miwako Satou, Wataru Takagi, Shounen Tantei-dan  
**Theme: **#19—humility  
**Word Count: **1590 words  
**Rating: **PG-13; I blame Takagi's thoughts.  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: It was just another day on the job…or was it?

* * *

It was the third week of September; the 18th day of the month, to be specific. The crispy autumn air danced around, filling every nook and cranny it could find. It whizzed round the gas station, went through the pre-afternoon traffic jam and ran past the Beika Central Park…

A gentle breeze swept by the concrete walkway of the park, carrying along with it the unfortunate objects that got in its way. Rust-colored leaves and a few twigs hopped aboard the wind express, swaying to the beat of nature as they covered more ground.

_ACHOOOO! _

Startled birds chirped and flew away as soon as they heard the sound, presumably panicked about a possible threat. However, their 'threat' wasn't really something to fear about. He wasn't even the least bit scary.

The young man leaning against a lamp post rubbed his nose idly and sighed. He took a seat in the nearby bench and wondered why, of all the available police in the area, were they chosen to stand by in the park on such a cold weather? _They could've sent us to a café at the very least._

The exasperated officer began to visualize himself reclining comfortably on his couch, a warm cup of coffee in one hand and a remote on the other. The weather, he thought, was very conducive for a bonding session with his television. _When I get home tonight, I know __exactly__ what I'm going to do._

The wind began to pick up again; he pulled the sleeves of his blazer, to cover more of his bare arm. His actions proved vain though, as his blazer wasn't thick enough to shield him from the cold air.

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps approaching him. It was obviously a woman, judging by the 'clack' sound that was produced with each step. It could only be made by high-heeled shoes, maybe boots or some new footwear fad that he was unaware of.

He looked up and saw a blonde-haired woman donning an attire that can only be described as 'not-so-appropriate' for the day's weather. "He-hey, Satou-san. I didn't recognize you for a second…" His partner was playing the role of the decoy again.

"Aww, stop it!" Officer Satou raised both hands and waved them frantically in denial. "I'm not the most deceptive cop in the MPD you know…and it doesn't look that good on me…" Despite her numerous achievements on the job, the young woman remained an object of humility.

"No, I think you look great in that kind of outfit!" Takagi wanted to hit himself on the head with a wooden plank just then. _Did I just say that out loud?_

In front of him stood a blankly staring Satou; the expression on her face caused his stomach to do innumerable cartwheels. "Wh-what I meant to say was-"

Satou's eyes seemed so warm all of a sudden. "Thanks Takagi-kun." She smiled and sat beside her fellow officer. "…for the compliment."

"Your welcome," Takagi responded shyly. It was more like a hushed whisper; he could have sworn that his voice was a pitch higher than normal. He coughed to clear his desert-dry throat; his ability to speak was slowly coming back. "So, any news on our target?"

"None so far…," she said, shaking her head. "Last I heard, he was heading towards our direction. I guess we can safely assume that he changed routes." It's been 40 minutes since the two were ordered to stand by at the entrance of the park; 20 minutes since they last heard about the suspect's activities.

"I suppose so…but isn't it a little odd?" Satou ears perked up. "Odd in the sense that?"

"Well, if the robber did switched routes, then why didn't Megure-keibu tell us about it? He could've at least sent us a message or something…"

The older of the two crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "Yes, I thought it was strange as well. They probably caught him by now though, and Inspector may have forgotten about us amid the excitement." Satou briefly shot a dirty look. "Demo, I think we should stick around here a little longer…just in case something out of the ordinary happens. You never know!"

"Ye-yes. It's better to be safe than sorry. We _are_ dealing with a robber, after all." The young detective couldn't help but stutter at the sight of an innocently smiling Miwako.

The woman beside him tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Its kind of funny though…seeing those kids involved in yet another crime scene." Takagi couldn't agree with her more.

Earlier that morning, the shounen tantei-dan were innocently playing soccer in a vacant lot nearby. It was pretty much uneventful, until Ayumi-chan spotted a car, whose speed was way beyond the limit, round the corner. She caught a glimpse of a person whose face she had seen in numerous wanted posters. Informing her cohorts about what she had seen, Conan's boredom was whisked away as he ran towards the vehicle; and saw the driver was none other Sumire, a high-ranking member of the 500 million yen gang. Without hesitation, he scrambled in his pocket to get his phone, called up the station; and soon enough, all available officers were ordered to stand guard in various points that the gang member might pass by in.

With exasperation, Takagi remarked, "It's the fourth time this month! I swear that Conan-kun must have some kind of a murder magnet attached to his skull!" There is no doubt about his statement; he'd seen the bespectacled child in almost every case he handled. Be it at a party, an onsen or some other random location, the kid had a knack for attracting would-be killers.

_Now that I think about it, _he mused_, should I invite the Mori's on my wedding day? The last thing I want to see is a guy being shot in the middle of the ceremony…_The image of a purple, velvet jewelry box hidden in his room ran across his mind.

"I know what you mean. I'm starting to worry about the sanity of these children, being exposed to the tactless side of the society at an early age…nevertheless; their nosiness has helped us in more ways than one!"

"Especially Conan-kun. He keeps an eye out even for the most intricate of details. I sometimes wonder though, if he's really just an ordinary grade-schooler. His deductions and personality are something you'd not find in a typical seven year old…," Takagi added.

"That's silly! I'm sure that he's some kind of gifted child. He lives with Mori-san after all; he could easily pick up his skills from him." The disguised woman stood up. "Besides, I heard that he's also related to the Kudos. It must run in the genes." Takagi still felt bothered, but let it slip of his mind for the mean time. He was not in the mood for a pointless debate.

"I'm going to look out by the entrance. I don't want us to get caught off-guard. If he doesn't show up within 30 minutes-" She paused abruptly, eyes turning into a half-moon shape. It's hard to tell though, because of her dark-tinted sunglasses. "Let's just say me and the first division are going to have a one-on-one talk at the questioning room."

The slightly impatient officer turned and headed towards the entrance; a dazed Takagi was left on the bench, his gaze following her every step. In point two seconds, he made a rather silly discovery: Satou _had_ legs!

He'd seen the lady in skirts almost everyday at work. Even in dresses and wedding gowns, you name it.; but her decoy wardrobes highlight them more effectively- like the dark blue miniskirt she wore. And the black, leathery boots add to the effect as well.

Wataru shifted his view further up; the blonde wig, beret and shades now in sight. Blonde hair color, in his opinion, didn't really suit Satou much. It gives her the impression of a foreign tourist though. _That's a good thing right?_

His eyes hovered on mid-level, down to his partner's spine and waist. The black top and hot pink scarf wrapped around her neck; just perfect. Dark hued clothing emphasized how fair her skin was; and her hour-glass figure too.

By this time, Satou had reached her destination and was leaning against the iron-latched gate, arms crossed. He had a good view of her anterior.

Well, almost a good view, as her arms hid behind it one of her best assets…_Damn it! Were on duty! _He buried his face in his hands for a moment. To prevent fervent fantasies from interfering with his work, Takagi averted his gaze far from the entrance. And it only contributed more to it.

He caught sight of a teenaged couple, walking in a slow pace, hands intertwined. _I wonder if Satou-san and I could do the same, strolling on the beach, sun-warmed sand against our feet…the sun setting behind us, giving the sea a bright red color; and the MPD on a vacation in the South Pole, assuring that there won't be any interruptions…_

"TAKAGI! The suspect, Sumire-"

Snapped back to reality, the cold-ridden keiji stood up, relying on instincts alone.

"-has been caught near the Shibuya station…"

Satou rushed to his side, shaking him by the shoulder. Takagi had hit his head on the lamp post he leaned on a little while back. Golden stars danced around him, as he wondered why the hell he didn't know that Satou had an identical twin.

* * *

_Woot! The 500M yen gang is back! By the rate I'm going, I might even come up with a whole squadron of members. To anyone who has figured out where I got their name from and the puns on the agents names, have a cookie and some brownies! -_

_Anyways, one really has to wonder what exactly is going on in Takagi's mind whenever he sees Satou is those hawt disguise outfits. He looks innocent; or does he? -shifty eyes- Feedbacks are loved; just click on the blue button on the left-hand portion of this window. There, that's it! Go!_

_Adieu and thanks for reading!_


	4. Going Down on Aisle 3

**Title: **Going Down on Aisle 3  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Satou and Takagi  
**Theme: **#21- silly hats  
**Word Count: **753 words  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: Looks like it's time for grocery shopping again. Drabble/snippet!

* * *

The four-wheeled shopping cart twisted and turned round the grocery store, random assortments of food nestled inside. It stopped somewhere along the dairy corner. Carrots and a leafy cabbage came flying in; and the cart went back on its trek.

It ventured towards the frozen food section. Honey cured beef joined the food platoon. The craven shopper paused briefly, looked at the contents of his cart, and sighed. His face was marked with disappointment. Brushing this off, he tensed his arm muscles and sent the semi-steel container into motion.

"Hey, Takagi?"

The young man bobbed his head to the right and caught sight of a puzzled looking Miwako. "Hm? What's wrong?" She appeared to be bothered by something.

"Well, I was just wondering…" Her eyes were set on the food products about to be bought. "What's up with all of these? Are you going to sponsor a cook-off or something?

_A cook-off? Of all the things…_This wasn't really the first thing that would register on his mind if he were in Satou's place. In fact, the root of their sudden shopping trip was far from that. Curiosity dominating, he just had to ask. "And what made you draw that conclusion?"

Satou looked down on the groceries and placed a finger on her lip, "It's because of the variety of the items. There is a can of corn and carrots, vegetables, cured beef, a 'cooking-guide-for-kitchen-dummies' manual…," she paused for a moment, "…and a home-designed fire extinguisher. It's either you're hosting a cook-off or you're having a barbecue party."

She took another glance at the bright red extinguisher, and then added, "A fiery barbecue party."

"Oh, I see." He sighed again, this time more audibly."I only wish it were something like that." He placed an elbow on the cart's handle. "My parents are coming over for the weekend. I got a phone call earlier today…this was all so sudden…"

_Ah, so that's why he looked like he'd been chased by a rabid mutt when he came out the break room earlier, _Satou realized.

"Kaa-san always demands for beef stew when she visits. And she wants it home-cooked. I've tried ordering one and claiming that I made it once, but she easily figured it out…got a good scolding afterwards." Takagi cringed at the thought.

"But what about the fire extinguisher?" His companion raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Ahh, I'm not really mister iron chef…" Takagi placed a hand on the back of his head.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to prove to your mother that you're not a total idiot in the kitchen? Is that it?"

Ding! Right on the mark! "Exactly. I don't want to go through all those lectures again. I'd get enough of them when she sees my bedroom…"

Vividly imagining the worst was a natural part of the man's agenda. Good thing there are people who manage to keep him in line; and his partner was one of those good souls. She tapped his back and gave a reassuring smile.

"Is it all right with you if I stopover your apartment tonight?"

Takagi's eyes grew to the size of soccer balls. "Sa-satou-san?!"

At first, Satou felt rather baffled at why her partner responded that way. The poor guy looked even more freaked out! Understanding dawned on her soon enough, evident in her now beet-red cheeks.

Swaying her hands wildly in embarrassment, she explained, "To help you in cooking and cleaning, of course! I've got my own fair share of those lectures…and they're not pretty pictures."

"Oh, ri-right! I knew that!" he stammered.

The two broke eye contact and shared nervous laughter. It all felt so awkward.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Takagi pushed the partially loaded cart and maneuvered it until it reached the cashier. A glance at his watch told him that they should be on their way. "We better hurry though, if we want to finish up in time," he said while placing the food products on the counter.

However, Satou's attention appeared to be halved. "Erm, where are the fire extinguishers located again?"

"It's down on aisle three, near those silly looking hats for kids…wait, why-"

Satou was already walking towards the aforementioned place. "Ok, thanks! And it's for emergency purposes. I have this feeling that one is not enough…"

Instant mental translation: I'm as bad a chef as you are; so I'm going to need my own bright red cylindrical pressure vessel. I don't want your parents to come home to an ashy remnant of your apartment…

* * *

_ A thousand words short of my previous oneshots. But I'm feeling like writing a drabble right now. Dialouge-riffic and silly, is how I can sum up this one. I got the idea while watching some random music vids; and got the title from one of the lines of 'Love in this Club.' -sings along- _

_Feedback will forever be loved. Move your pointer down, on the left-hand corner...there, there! Now clickie!_

_Adieu and thanks for reading!_


	5. Of All the Dumb Luck

**Title: **Dumb Luck  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Satou and Takagi  
**Theme: **#5- Books  
**Word Count: **1296 words  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: One of the worst days ever turns out to be quite the opposite.

* * *

Raindrops fell in a rhythmic pattern; one, two, three and four. They broke up upon reaching the ground, making a _tap tap tap_ sound as they went. A lone figure loomed the streets, walking in a steadfast manner; yet making sure not to walk _too _fast, to avoid slipping on the slippery granite.

An intersection was up ahead, along with a stoplight that could turn green at any minute. Seeing this, the drenched officer dashed madly- only to catch the lights turn from red to green. He sighed and stood by.

Taxis, cars and other vehicles passed; and one of these blatantly called Takagi's attention. It was a bright red delivery truck, nothing significant about it- until it drove by the intersection and splashed the poor guy with muddy rainwater. Using his blazer to remove some of the gunk, he felt like cursing loudly whoever the driver of the damned truck was.

_Way to add insult to injury…_

Fortunately, his common sense stopped him just in time. A man in uniform using colorful language in public might cost him his salary. Or maybe his job even. Letting off another sigh, he waited for the stop signal and made sure that there wasn't any puddle near him.

After 30 seconds or so, the green light changed back to red and Takagi was finally able to cross the street. Peering through a restaurant window, his stomach grumbled as he watched customers scarf down some ramen. On another, he could almost feel the warmth of the cups of coffee resting on a table. He took bigger steps, with the image of sitting down on the couch with a steaming cup of tea for motivation.

His apartment was still a good 20 minute walk away, so his mind couldn't help but wander off. An hour ago, he was in a condominium downtown, with another case in his hands. It was just another homicide driven by an excessive desire for money; nothing new. But it was the post-case scenario that bothered him.

With the murderer found and arrested, Takagi and the others were ready to hit home. He was just about to ask Satou if she wanted to have dinner with him, the day being a Friday. However, the gentleman that was Shiratori blocked his path and beat him to it. His offer was indeed better than his; who wouldn't say yes to having free dinner in a French restaurant?

After a series of moments that can only be described as overly dramatic, the luck-deficient young man ended up in the streets, soaking wet in the rain, his umbrella missing, the love of his life on a date with someone he doesn't stand a chance with and a rather odd book clasped in his hands. _Life couldn't get any better than this_, he thought sarcastically.

His mind was so occupied that he didn't notice the set of feet slowly catching up on him; and the fact that there was something blocking off the raindrops in the spot that he's standing in.

_Why is my life like this? Why does luck evade me? Did I upset the gods or something? _A negative spiral filled his head. _Was I destined for this kind of misery? Why the hell is this hand in front of me snapping it's fingers? _A slight pause. _Did I just say…hand…_

"Takagi-kun? Is that you?"

He slowly turned his head, half-expecting to be mugged and never to be seen alive again. However, the person in front of him was in the farther end of the things he feared to see.

"Satou-san?!"

He dropped the book he held in astonishment; it was really a surprise to see her there. Hearing the _thump _as his well-protected possession hit the ground, he snapped back to his senses and bent his knees to pick it up. "So-sorry, I thought you were a mugger or something."

He laid his hand in the book to grasp it; but instead, he felt something rather warm. Looking down, it dawned on him that it was actually Miwako's hand that he was fidgeting with. His gaze shifted upwards; and he saw his partner staring back at him, face beet red. Yes, they've been dating, but neither had the courage to hold the others hand.

Despite secretly enjoying it, it was really an awkward time. The raindrops were still coming down, and his precious paperback was slowly being destroyed. He raised his hand and grabbed the book itself this time, after which he helped his colleague up. Obviously, this was done in as little time as possible.

Satou took a quick glance, crossed her arms and gave a dirty look. "Erm, are you feeling troubled?"

"Eh?" His eyes widened with curiousity.

She pointed a finger at the object he was again clutching tightly in his arms. "That book…Do you actually read that?" _Is the man I want to spend my life with emo?_

In fine, bold, red capital letters, the heading read: 'Love is Pain.' Takagi laughed nervously. He wasn't really into that kind of stuff; he just found the thing lying inanimately in his desk one day. 

Since no one would claim it, he decided to read the contents- the awfully depressing contents. Eventually he got hooked, especially now that he felt as though all hope was gone.

Laughing nervously, he cleared his throat, to get rid of unwanted stuttering. "No, I'm not what you're thinking!" He felt like he was being a tad defensive. "I mean…I'm not the kind of person who'd give in to such stereotyping…"

The dirty look in her eyes was unchanged. "Whatever you say, Mr. Takagi." She tugged slightly at his arm. "We better get going then. I'm dying for a cup of espresso," she declared with a smile. A shy nod answered her back.

The twosome continued their walk in silence- until Takagi couldn't bear to hold his question off any longer. "Umm, I was wondering…Aren't you supposed to be eating some kind of French cuisine whose name we can't even pronounce correctly right now?"

"Yes, supposedly. But I don't like eating in classy restaurants, since they make me feel uncomfortable. So I had to say no." Takagi's face lit up. Hope was not yet gone!

"Then, I saw you while I was making my way home. Seeing how wet you are, it's pretty obvious that you needed some company- and someone with an umbrella."

"Yeah, you're just the person I needed." Gathering up what was left of his courage, he stopped mid-step and took held Satou's free hand. It was unusual for him to make to make the first move; this was quite a shock for his partner. Shaking off the awkwardness, she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"So, care to have some dinner? I'm just as famished as you are. I know this nice place near downtown…" He chuckled softly. "And don't worry, I'm not taking to any fancy bistro."

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be worrying about getting a dry change of clothes first? You look like you've been dragged through a pig farm," she teased jokingly.

He took a good look at himself. The young keiji _did _look like he'd been dragged through a pig farm. "Well, you're right." Their distance grew closer, the gap between them barely noticeable. "But I don't really care..." A loud thud echoed as a book and an umbrella crashed to the ground.

Sure, he'd be murdered by majority of the first division once the news broke out (presumably by Yumi) Death threats would fill his desk when he comes back to work the next day; and his life insurance may need to be upgraded again; but who cares? As long as they had each other, hope would forever be there.

* * *

_Fist of all, HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI for the long update! The lazy bug plus the start of school is taking it's toll on me. Anyways, I'm now at 5/30 for this LJ challenge, which is huge benchmark for a lazy bum like me. xD I made some references to one of the MPD love story arcs here as well. _

_Once again, feedbacks are loved, and forever they will be._

_Adieu & thanks for reading!_


	6. Unexpected Crossroad

**Title: **Unexpected Crossroad  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Satou, Takagi  
**Theme: **#14- Trees  
**Word Count: **2354 words  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: A road trip ends up with a rather interesting flashback.

* * *

The star-crossed crime enforcers were cruising down inside Satou's black sedan. With the car's owner behind the wheel, there's no doubt that the ride can get bumpy at any second. Sure, the vehicle is equipped with seatbelts and airbags; but that doesn't really guarantee the passengers safety.

Satou turned the knob of the stereo with one hand, as the songs on the current station were starting to lull her to sleep. An english song began playing; it was R&B in genre. Unknown to her was the fact that Takagi loved the song; it was one of the few foreign ones that can be found in his iPod. He could only understand a few words and the occasional sentence, with his limited english; but the beat was very catchy.

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?  
_

A stoplight came into view, its lights shifting from green to yellow and red in point two seconds. The sedan halted abruptly- and just in time too; a police officer caught beating the red light would be a disgrace to the MPD.

This was just one of their weekly road trips; or as Yumi puts it, their Wednesday date on wheels. Of course, the two would deny this, red-faced and shrunken. They'd say that they wanted to escape the tensions of work- and what better time to do it than in the middle of the week.

Looking outside,Takagi noticed the oddly high number of students out and about on the streets.

"Kids these days...they're going out on school days…"

Satou took her eyes off the road and gave him a dirty look. "Well of course they would! Its the first day of summer, after all. You can't blame them."

The light turned green and the sedan sprang back to motion. "Really? I didn't know that." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I must've been too absorbed in work to notice."

"You have a point, though. As I kid, I remember spending the first day of summer in a playground near our house." A smile grew on her face. "As soon as I heard the bell ring, I would dash out the school grounds in a mad rush, excited of spending the rest of the day playing on the swings and seesaws…but now…" Her smile turned upside down. "…kids prefer going to malls and other establishments. Its such a shame."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean." He then leaned his head near the window as childhood memories came swirling into his mind. "I remember back then when I'd go straight to my aunt Natsumi's house after being dismissed from school. She had a huge backyard where I could play almost any game imaginable. I spent most of my summers there."

However, his remark was greeted by silence. He looked strangely at his partner, who seemed dazed. A weak smile surfaced on her face.

"Satou-san? Are you ok?"

"Wha-" Satou's eyes widened, as though electricity had just passed through her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just remembered something about a person I met back in the playground I mentioned earlier," she said, her eyes looking at Takagi apologetically.

"It's ok," Takagi replied with a warm smile. "Care to share what happened, though? I mean, if its alright with you…"

"Of course its alright!" She looked up at the cloudless, starry sky for a moment, before fixing her vision back on the road ahead. "I was around 8 or 9 years old at that time. It was the first day of summer. I had just gotten home, excited for yet another 2 months to be spent doing nothing but play, sleep and play…"

xxx

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" the energetic nine-year-old Miwako exclaimed as she set down her satchel on the dark blue sofa.

"Welcome home Miwa-chan! How was your last day at school?" her mother, busily chopping vegetables for their dinner that night in the kitchen, replied.

"It was fun," the girl said as she took of her shoes and socks and traded them for a comfortable pair of rubber slippers. "Teacher gave each of us a key chain as a farewell present! I got a happy frog one! Want to see it?" She took the aforementioned gift from her bag and dangled it proudly.

"That's nice, dear."

The child's previously happy expression vanished. "How can you say it's nice if you haven't even seen it yet?" the child stammered in protest.

"Yes, its lovely, Miwa-chan." was the only reply she got.

Miwako sighed. Ever since her father died, her mother had buried herself with seemingly never ending work. Sometimes she felt as though her mother never had time for her; that she didn't care at all about her. That even if she got ran over that very moment, she would just shrug, send her to a hospital for the sake of it, and go on with her life without even bothering to visit her.

Fortunately, before the feeling of negativity engulfed her completely, the image of the playground popped into her mind. Not all hope was lost.

"I'm going to the playground mom! I'll be back home before 3!"

The door slammed shut before her mom even got a chance to reply.

xxx

"Maybe your mom acted that way because she still couldn't get over Masayoshi-san's death and wanted to make herself look strong for you…" Takagi remarked solemnly.

"Yes, that's what I've been thinking too...Now where was I? Oh yes, the playground…" The female officer's eyes narrowed down. "That place had always been my, how should I put this? Refuge… during that phase in my life…it never failed to give me a feeling of empty bliss."

xxx

The gate swung open with a slight creak as the exuberant grade-schooler made her way towards the nearby play ground. A bottle of ice-cold water in one hand and a juicy red apple on the other, she was no doubt prepared for a tiring yet fun day ahead.

Satou surveyed the scene around her. The sun was beating down brightly above. Thankfully, there were lots of trees around to provide some shade. The air was still. If you listen closely, you could hear the chirping of the cicadas. Her feeling of depression was slowly being lifted.

There were only a few more steps to go; her refuge was waiting for her just around the corner. She could already hear those all-too-familiar voices and laughs. Her heart raced with anticipation.

When she got there, however, rage filled her system.

"Stop it, please! Give me my toy back!" a little boy, who seemed to be around 7 years of age, pleaded.

"HAHAHA, The wittle kiddie is crying!"

"If you want it, then go and reach it! What's the matter, are you too wimpy to do that?"

Two older boys had taken a younger boy's rainbow colored beach ball and held it just above his reach. She took a closer look at the crying kid, who had an unfamiliar face._ Oh, Ren and Tatsuya. You don't spare anyone don't you? _She thought.

"Hey, you two!"

The two bullies looked up immediately, surprise written on their features.

"Relax, Ren. It's only the tomboy girl who lives across the street."

This remark only made her more infuriated. "Leave him alone!" she commanded while tightening her grip around the apple she held.

"What'cha gonna do kid? Oh, oh. You're gonna shower us with water right?" Ren joked.

"No, idiot. She's going to knock us dead with that apple of hers!" Tatsuya retorted as they laughed boisterously over their puns. The young girl continued to stare at them, her eyes glaring intensely.

"Listen, kid. You don't want to mess around with us. Now be a good girl, go back home and watch TV or something ok?"

By this time, her grip on the red fruit was so tight that it was starting to lose its heart-like shape.

"Oh, look! Tomboy girl's mad! How scary…"

And it was this statement that made Satou realize that she had enough of their immaturity. With one powerful swing, she threw the apple with all her might.

BAM! And she hit a bull's eye.

"Wow!" the little kid said with his mouth hanging open.

It had hit Tatsuya right in the chin. Tears were forming in his eyes. Ren dropped the ball and rushed to his comrade's side and asked a very unnecessary question,"Dude, are you alright?", which earned him a smack on the head.

Satou's arms were nestled on her waist. "Now will you guys leave him alone?"

The teenaged boys ran away in shame, with a threat to 'tell their mommies' about what she just did.

"I don't care!" she shouted back. "And for the record…I am NOT a tomboy," she added while tucking loose hair in her ear.

She then walked over, picked up the ball and threw it back to the crying boy, who almost missed it. "Don't mind them. They just think that they own this place…," She gave a warm smile as she extended her hand to help the kid get up.

"My names Miwako. Satou, Miwako. What's yours?"

"I'm…uh, I am…Yaiba. Yeah, Yaiba!" the kid answered back.

"Yaiba eh? That's a pretty odd name." The two children shook hands.

"By the way, th-thanks for saving me from those bullies a while ago…I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come along…," Yaiba said, his gaze fixed downwards.

"No problem! It was about time someone taught those two a lesson!" Miwako said with a wink. She didn't notice the slight blush forming on her newfound friend's cheeks.

"So, what grade are you in right now?" The girl's inquisitive nature was starting to show.

"I'm in second grade. What about you?"

"Ohh, so I'm older than you? I'm in third grade, incoming fourth," she beamed proudly.

One question led to another and soon enough, Yaiba got over his initial shyness and warmed up to his heroine. The minutes turned into hours as the two little balls of energy did what they did best: play.

Up the tree and over the monkey bars; round the merry go round they went. Their laughter echoed throughout the vicinity. After two hours or so, we can see Yaiba behind a post, his hands covering his light blue eyes.

"One, two, three…"

They were in the middle of a classic game of hide and seek. Yaiba was it. He was so focused in counting that he failed to hear the _clack_ sound of Miwako's running feet.

"Eight, nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!" the nondescript boy called out.

He looked at every nook of the place: under the slide, behind the red parked car, even overhead! But still, there was no sign of his playmate. _She's a very good hider_, he thought to himself.

xxx

Satou noticed that his companion's mind seemed to have drifted somewhere else.

"Hey, Takagi-kun! Are you still listening?"

The inspector was visibly shaken off his stupor. "Huh? I me-mean, of course I am! Just saw some, err, something interesting in the sidewalk…yeah. " His partner raised an eyebrow. "There is a sale going on at the bakery. You know how much I love muffins right?" He tried to sound as convincing as possible. And failed.

"No…I don't…" Silence ensued for a moment. "Now let's just get back to the story shall we? I'm almost done anyway."

xxx

It was now past 5:00 PM. The previously bright blue sky was now turning into a shade of dark orange, as the sun began to set. The soon-to-be crime enforcer took off in a hurry. She had left her water bottle near the swings in her haste earlier that day.

To her surprise, though, she found Yaiba waiting for her just across the street, her water bottle in hand. She ran towards him, her mind engulfed with guilt. Who knew that he would actually wait for her?

Now she was just a few inches away from him. She panted heavily as she began to apologize rather profusely. "I'm so sorry Yaiba! For leaving you all alone here…"

She paused to catch her breath. "It was just that I promised kaa-san that I'd be home by 3…I was having so much fun with you that when I looked at my watch, it was almost 4 PM! I had no time to say goodbye anymore…In fact, I even got a good scolding about hitting Tatsuya on the head...I hope you understand…"

Her friend remained silent.

"You're angry at me aren't you?"

The rustle of the leaves blown by the wind was the only response she got.

"I said I was sorry!" When she still got no reply, she gave up all attempts in talking to him and started to trudge back home. She started to formulate in her mind various excuses as to why she came back without her bottle.

_A dog ate it? No…A robber stole it and sold it in a pawn shop? No…_

"HEADS UP MIWA-CHAN!"

"Wha-"

She turned and saw the tubular container coming towards her. Her fast reflexes kicked in and she managed to catch it just in time."Yaiba?"

The little boy was now back to his usual self. A smile was carved on his features._ "_Don't worry Miwa-chan! I'm not mad at you!" He started to wave his right hand. "You better go home now, before you get another scolding session from your mother! Ja matta ne!"

Satou waved her hand as well. "Thanks Yaiba! Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" She continued her way home, thinking about how great an actor her friend was.

xxx

"I never saw him after that though. I waited for him the whole summer, but he never showed up. Oh, Yaiba-san, I wonder what happened to him?" Disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Its quite funny, though. It turned out that he left a note inside my water bottle; a note that earned me a tad long discussion with my mother. It said…"

Takagi cut her sentence short. "You're very pretty for a tomboy girl."

The brakes slammed in record time.

_Once again, I'm so sorry for the long update. Schools really taking its toll on my free time. But alas, our week-long sem break is coming soon, so I'm sure that I'll have ample time to finish more plunnies. :D Feedback is forever loved._

_AU REVOIR_


	7. The Portrait Effect

**Title: **The Portrait Effect  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Satou and Takagi  
**Theme: **#24- Snowfall  
**Word Count: **760 words  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: Spoken words never failed to give Takagi a feeling of uneasiness- especially when those words come from a certain female officer's mouth. Drabble-tastic.

* * *

The twosome, together with Officer Chiba, were tasked by Megure to interrogate a fairly rich, old man whom he thought was a key witness to yet another high-profile murder case. The man, a retired navy commander, was in no condition to make his way down to the MPD headquarters for questioning, for he had just recovered from a recent snowfall-related accident. Hence, it was necessary that the only three available cops at the time were to be sent there instead.

The three, particularly Chiba, were disappointed, as they were still having their lunch when duty called; but the sight of the lavish manor quickly ebbed it away. It was just beautiful: the house was painted with a nice white hue, with Roman-style columns to support it. The windows were adorned with gold-laced purple curtains. The front yard, abundant with plant life, had a huge fountain in the middle.

"I wish all witnesses lived in houses like these," Chiba remarked.

"House? This thing is a MANSION! A paradise on earth!" Takagi exclaimed, his mind wondering how the interior would look like.

"Will you two hurry up? We didn't come here for sightseeing you know…"

The male cops looked up and saw that Satou was already at the front porch, her hands on her hips. They hurriedly made their way towards her. "Don't worry Chiba, she's just angry about not being able to finish the frappe she bought earlier," Takagi reassured his friend.

They rang the doorbell. No one answered. They tried again. This time, an elderly woman clad in flower-printed dress came out. She was the housekeeper, and it turned out that the man there were looking for was out for a doctors appointment and would be back in a few hours. They were then ushered inside by the said lady, as they decided to wait for the old man.

She then proceeded to the kitchen and prepared some tea for them. After settling the tray with three steaming cups, the housekeeper excused herself. "If you need me, I'll be in the backyard. Please do make yourselves at home!"

And she was out in a flash.

Officer Takagi stood up and examined the scene. They were now inside what looked like the living room of the house. World War II memorabilia filled the room at every imaginable angle. A fireplace with a roaring fire can be seen; pictures enclosed in metallic frames were displayed above it. One of the pictures, a family portrait, piqued the interest of the young officer. He walked towards it for a closer look.

It was quite worn-out; but the faces were still recognizable. The witness, who appeared to be 30 years younger, was with his wife and 5 children in some kind of amusement park. A ferris wheel could be seen in the background. One of the kids held a cotton candy on his hand. Happiness was evident on the family's features.

"Its nice going out with your family to a carnival, though it must take a lot of effort to keep 5 kids happy."

Takagi quickly looked behind him.

"Ye-yeah." was all he could say. He was so busy contemplating that he didn't notice that his partner was just right behind him. He noticed that her eyes were starting to narrow down.

"But then, I'd have to say that 2 would be enough for us to handle," she said softly, a smile drawn on her lips.

The butterflies in Takagi's stomach were brought to life once again. His face was burning up. "Sa-satou-san?" His mind had trouble registering what Satou had just said. He felt like he was struck by lightning.

Suddenly, Satou placed her right hand on her currently stiff partner's shoulder- and struck her tongue out. "Just kidding! Oh, Takagi-kun…" This remark was followed by a slight chuckle.

The male officer was speechless. He wanted the ground to consume him at that moment. Even without a mirror, he knew that his face was now a in a dark shade of red, as blood gushed towards his face. Good thing he was literally saved by the bell.

_DING DONG!_

Satou took a quick glace at the mahogany grandfather clock across the room. "Looks like the old man's come home earlier than expected. Come on, Takagi-kun, let's go and wrap this up early. My frappe's waiting for me in the car you know!"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged her still stiff-as-a-rock companion away from the fireplace, blissfully unaware of how his mind was ready to combust and crumble into tiny, bite-sized pieces.

* * *

_My redudant-ness and tendency to delve into details has stopped me from making a drabble again. D:_

_I used a more simplistic approach to this plunny. It has a lighter tone comapred to the others. but I do promise that the next one would be better, for your 'viewing pleasure'. As I said, our sem break is almost here, meaning I'll have enough time to write.(: Once again, feedback is loved._

AU REVOIR


	8. A Cure for Indifference

**Title: **A Cure for Indifference  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Characters: **Satou and Takagi  
**Theme: **#07- good morning  
**Word Count: **500 words  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: What happens when you leave Takagi out of the crime scene 'action.'

* * *

It was a typical day at the MPD headquarters. Most officers, like Inspector Takagi, were busily writing reports about the crime scenes that they had been in.

The young officer locked his fingers together and stretched his arms before continuing with his report. His lack of sleep during the previous night was now taking its toll on him.

"Oh, Yumi-san…"

_The suspect was a former gang member._

He heard the door opening in the distance. The clacking of high-heeled shoes echoed throughout the vicinity. He continued working on his report.

_Muscular build._

The clacking sound was getting stronger.

_Weapon of choice: 0.55mm Magnum._

The sound stopped right in front of him.

"Good morning Takagi-kun!"

Takagi took his eyes away from the computer screen and looked at whoever entered the room. It was Officer Satou. She held a styrofoam cup filled with freshly brewed coffee on her right hand. She seemed so cheerful- too cheerful.

"I bought you some coffee. We still have a lot of work to do, and dozing off the job is the last thing we want to happen!" Satou gently placed the cup on the table. She continued to exude that disturbingly happy aura.

"Oh, thanks," Takagi said plainly. He turned his attention back to the monitor.

"So, how's the report coming along?" his partner asked as she walked towards him and took a look at his PC monitor.

"It's going along just fine," he bluntly replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, then. Good luck with your report!"

"All right. Bye Satou-san."

Satou turned her back and took a few steps away from Takagi's table. Suddenly, she stopped mid-step. Realization dawned on her. She turned around, crossed her arms in front of her, and gave the male keiji a dirty look.

"Yumi told you already eh?"

He looked up and gave a weak nod.

"About that incident in the stake-out yesterday between me and Superintendent Shiratori-san?"

Another nod.

"Yumi's got a lot of explaining to do later…" Satou gave off a sigh. "Anyways, I had to do it! It was the only way to catch the attention of the serial killer!"

"Hmm. That's completely understandable," was the only reply she got.

Takagi sure was hard to crack. As she was about to give up, an idea hit her like lightning. A smile grew on her features. She went to her partner's side and grabbed his tie, which made him lose coherency in record time.

"Sa-Satou-san! What ar-"

Satou gave his tie a good tug, which pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened for a moment in surprise. He could taste the distinct flavor of cherries…

15 seconds seemed like eternity. When she finally let go of him, the two paused to catch their breath. Takagi's face was flaring up; his mind was still processing what had just happened.

"So, are you all right now?"

The shaken officer slumped back on his chair and stared in utter shock.

"De-definitely."

* * *

_Yay, I finally made a REAL drabble! With exactly 500 words! *dances* __Ahemahem. Sorry if you found it a bit straightforward. I tried my best to give a moderate pace to it. Feedback is forever appreciated. :)_

_btw, file 673 is love. Squeeee! 3 __Haven't read it yet? Go and do so now! Heehee. That is all._

_ADIEU & 'til next update~_


	9. Wild Imaginations

**Title:** Wild Imagination  
**Word Count:** 1970 words**  
Theme: **#8- kitchen**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Rationality has always been a key trait of Officer Sato- that is, until her imagination starts to take over.**  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

The black sedan easily found its way outside Takagi's apartment.

After finding some parking space at a vacant lot nearby, the driver quickly turned off the engine and stepped outside. "I sure hope he's home tonight," she mused as she made her way towards the building.

Takagi had left his jacket on his chair in his rush earlier that day. The thrill of having a half-day off seemed to have gotten into him too much- and Officer Sato felt compelled to give it back. She was going to pass by her partner's apartment on her way home, after all.

And besides, there seems to be some kind of valuable object hidden in one its pockets. It could've been his planner, perhaps his wallet; whatever it was, Satou thought that it wouldn't be safe in just anyone's hands.

The female officer went inside the elevator and clicked on the '5' button. She tapped her foot impatiently as the LED display above moved from 1 to 5. _Come on, hurry up! I don't want to miss today's episode of my favorite drama! The guy's about to propose to the girl…,_ she thought to herself.

_DING!_

The doors opened. Satou stepped on the cold pavement and sauntered over to the third door in the floor. She knocked twice. "Takagi-kun! Are you home? You left your jacket at work and I came to give it back!"

Satou's eyes ventured over to the neglected shrub beside her. If she remembered correctly, the potted plant is the sole survivor of Takagi's 'stress relieving gardening' phase. Or rather, it _was_ the sole survivor.

Its leaves were already of a yellowish hue; it looked as though it would topple over once a strong enough wind hits. The words 'green thumb' and 'Takagi' just didn't match up, she concluded.

Satou looked back at the closed door in front in front of her. She knocked again, louder this time. "Takagi-kun! Open up! It's me, Satou…"

She waited some more, but she still got no response. Her patience meter was about to burst.

"Damn, I don't have time for this! I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!"

She reached for the knob and turned it slowly. "What the?" And to her surprise, the door was unlocked.

The confused officer opened it slightly and peeked. It appeared that no one was inside.

"Ta-takagi-kun? Anybody?"

By now, it wasn't only Satou's head that found its way inside the Takagi residence. She went from room to room, half-expecting to find her partner moving about. Nothing seemed to indicate his presence- that is, until Satou reached the kitchen. There she spotted two grocery bags placed neatly on the table.

_Oh, yeah. Takagi said earlier that he'd be doing some grocery shopping before heading home…,_ she remembered all of a sudden.

"Well, his groceries are here all right…but where the hell is the guy who got them here?"

This served as her motivation to keep on looking. A trip to the bathroom revealed a medicine cabinet left open. There was still no sign of her target, though.

The policewoman was not about to give up. She placed her hand on her chin as she thought up of a plan. "Hmm. I've checked every room in the house, but there's still no sign of him…" And it hit her right in the face. "Except for one."

Satou quickly got out of the bathroom and made her way to the narrow hallway. Her eyes were set on the mahogany door at the end of the hall; if her suspicions were correct, then she would find her partner beyond it.

_Found you at last._

She was about to turn the knob; but a noise coming from inside stopped her. There were voices; muffled, hushed voices. One of them was no doubt Takagi's; but it was the other one that bothered her most. It was a female- and it sounded a whole lot like Yumi.

Curious, Satou leaned closer and placed her ear on the door, eager to hear about what the two were doing.

"Hey, Takagi-kun! Stop it!"

"We can't stop now, Yumi-san. We've already started and there's just not no turning back!"

So it really _was _Yumi who was with him. But what on earth were they doing in there? Satou continued to listen in on their rather interesting conversation.

"Bu-but Takagi-kun…"

"No buts! Were almost done anyway! Just a few more minutes…"

"Can't we stop for a bit? It hurts you know!"

"That's just how it is! It's perfectly normal…"

Takagi paused slightly- then he laughed amusingly.

"You make it sound like this is your first time! Or maybe it is…is it?"

"Of course not! But the last one was back when I was still a student in the police academy, which was around 3 years ago. You can't blame me now can't you?"

_Fi-first time? First time to what? _Satou's mouth hung open as various speculations came crashing through her mind- and they were not pretty pictures. _Co-could it be? No, it can't be! That's just impossible! Ah, bad Miwako!_

Her hand was making its way to the knob; she fought hard to stop herself. _Patience, Miwako, patience, _she told herself. She pushed her head closer to the door- just in time to hear a loud moaning erupt. _Oh, bloody…_

"Ok, that's it for now! It wasn't that bad now wasn't it, eh Yumi-san?"

"Ugh. Not that bad?!"

Another brief moment of silence ensued. Satou's heart raced a mile a minute.

"So, how do you think would Satou-san react if she found out about this?"

"Do you really have to ask? She'll kill me, of course!"

The female officer's bangs obscured her face. That was the last straw. Satou didn't care if she'd regret what she was about to see for every waking (and dreaming) moment of her life. She _had _to know what was going on in there, no matter what.

She heaved a deep breath and pushed the door open, mentally preparing herself for the haunting sight she was about to see.

"Oh, look Takagi-kun! It's Miwako-chan!"

"Sa-satou-san? Since when did you get here?"

"Eh?"

Her ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. The two were in bed, all right- but not the sick way she conjured in her mind. Yumi sat with her bandaged right leg nestled on a pillow. Takagi was beside her, a roll of sterilized cloth on one hand and a bottle of iodine solution in the other. A first-aid kit was situated on the nearby table.

"Ah, well, I umm…came to give you your jacket back! You left it at your desk…," Satou reasoned. Her previously wide eyes were now tiny black dots, fixed at the floor while she fiddled playfully with her fingers. "No one was answering my calls….and the door was unlocked…so I decided to come in and look for you…"

She hung it at the chair near the door.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that I left it!" Takagi looked up and gave a cheery smile. "Thanks a lot and sorry for the trouble!"

"No problem! Really, it's my pleasure…" Satou took a few steps closer to get a better view of her friend's leg. "Now tell me, what happened to my Yumi-chan? Did she trip or anything?"

"You got it! I was on my way home from grocery shopping when I chanced upon Yumi-san here. We had a little chit-chat. As I turned to leave, she suddenly screamed. She tripped from a raised sidewalk tile," Takagi explained, his thumb pointing at the unusually quiet Yumi.

"I grazed my knee and sprained my ankle. Good thing my hero was there to save me! He carried me all the way here and gave me first-aid. It hurt like hell, but now I'm all good!"

Yumi giggled as she rested her head on Takagi's shoulder while clinging tightly to his arm. This was, of course, against the male officer's will. He tried hard to push Yumi away from him; but alas, his efforts proved vain. "He-hey now!"

Satou stared happily at the two. At times such as this one, they looked so cute together; like a couple, even. She didn't want to admit it, but she feels a slight tinge of jealousy over their apparent closeness. Thankfully, her own sweet moments with Takagi and the fact that she was human help her overcome this.

"Well, I better get going. I still have some stuff to take care of!"

"Can't you stay for some coffee first? You barely got here!" The traffic enforcer's grip made standing up impossible.

"Sorry, I can't. Maybe next time! Ja Yumi and Takagi-kun!!"

"All right, then! Bye, and thanks again!"

"See you tomorrow Miwa-chan!"

Satou was about to turn towards the door when something stopped her mid-step. Instead of the door, she went over to her injured friend's side. "Oh, and before I forget…" She bent her knees, pinched Yumi's cheek, and looked at her with half-moon eyes. "Don't cling on my Takagi-kun too much ok?"

"I'll try my best to resist!" she cheerfully answered back, loosening her grip on the poor (and now crimson red) guy a little. "That's a start. Keep it up, Yumi-chan!" the policewoman said as she exited the room.

When she stepped out of the apartment, she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Her mind, she realized, had gone haywire earlier. _Satou Miwako-san, you're such an idiot_, she embarrassingly thought to herself. A look at her wristwatch sent her speeding off home in point two seconds.

Back inside, Takagi finally managed to free himself from the shackle known as Officer Miyamoto-san. He sauntered over to his jacket which was now hanging innocently at his computer chair. He took it and put his hand inside its inner pocket. _Come on, please be here…_

Takagi's eyes lit up as he felt something silky inside. _Thank God! _He pulled it out to reveal a black velvet box. He opened it to check if the content was still intact- and it looked as stunning as ever. It was a golden ring, with a huge pink diamond and two smaller white ones nestled in its center. It glimmered against the light overhead.

"When do you plan to give it to her?"

"AHH!" Takagi almost threw it in surprise. _Ohh, right. She's still here. How could I forget…_

This made Yumi burst into amused laughter. "Careful now."

He turned his head and gave a dirty look. "Thanks for the tip."

The officer closed the box and placed it gently on the bedside table.

"And for your question…I'm not really sure yet. Soon, I guess." He sighed almost inaudibly.

"Whenever it is, I'll wait for it Takagi-kun! I have a suggestion on where you should do it, though," she beamed. Takagi just stared at her, waiting eagerly for that bright idea of hers. "At the amusement park…on the ferris wheel, to be specific!"

"Ferris wheel?" Confusion was written on his features.

"Yes, at the ferris wheel. And do it at night too, so that the view of the colorful city can add a more romantic air to it…," she said, her eyes looking dreamily at the floor. "Just like what the guy in this drama I'm watching is planning to do! Speaking of dramas…"

Yumi stood up and limped across the room. "It should be airing right about now. Mind if I watch here?" She pursed her lips and gave the impression of a begging puppy. "Please?"

Takagi crossed his arms and sighed again. "Fine. But you'll have to leave afterwards! I only bought enough food for one person…"

"Thanks a lot Takagi-kun!"

The officer smiled as his friend whistled a happy tune while limping her way towards the living room. _No, I should be the one thanking you. Hmm, ferris wheels aren't that half-bad…_

* * *

_First of all, I'd like to greet everybody a MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS! *throws colorful streamers and confetti*_

_I was trying to finish this POV on the Let it Be story arc (inspired by rutc93's oneshots), when this crazy suddenly popped into my mind. And since I badly needed a breather, I decided to give in to its wishes. And so here it is. I personally think that Takagi and Yumi have this cuteness factor between them. But of course, this can't match up to the chemistry between Satou and that oh-so-lovable officer! (: Heehee._

_Feedback is loved. 'til next update! *flies off*_

_AU REVOIR~_


	10. A Will and A Way

**Title: **A Will and A Way  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi  
**Theme: **#13- flight  
**Word Count: **4224 words  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-  
**Summary**: It's new years eve, but Takagi isn't in no mood to celebrate. Who would be when they find out that their loved one was leaving for Hong Kong without their knowledge? Will Takagi make it in time or not- that is the question.

* * *

It was the 31st of December. The first division of the MPD, as they had been doing annually, had rented a room in one of the karaoke bars downtown.

Exuberance reigned as the officers temporarily traded their handcuffs and case reports for some long sought-after merriment. Some of them, the perfect example being Officer Chiba, were happily wolfing down on the countless snacks that were set on the main table.

Others, meanwhile, found pleasure not in eating but in drinking. Unlike in the previous years, the choices were not limited to beer, soda, and sparkling water, as Shiratori, much to everyone's delight, had brought along with him one of his nicely aged French wine.

On the other hand, some of the braver (and most likely drunken) souls took the floor and belted out tunes on the karaoke, with a number of officers excitedly cheering them on.

In the upper left corner of the room, right beside the door, four of the law enforcers seemed oblivious to the noise. They were gathered around a small square table, their minds caught up in a game of Go Fish- and one of them was Officer Takagi.

His sweat dropped as his opponents gave him those long, intimidating looks. It was his turn once again. He decided to examine his situation first. The officer was down to his last book, and in his hands were three 2's cards.

_All that's keeping me from victory is a 2 of hearts card,_ he concluded. And this card_ might_ be in one of his opponent's hands. He had to choose wisely.

"Got any 2s?" Takagi asked the guy on his left side.

Suspense gripped him as the guy looked through his hand for one- and much to Takagi's joy, he did have one. He grinned from ear to ear as he took the card from him.

"Hey, what's with that look?" the officer who was opposite him asked.

"Don't tell me you-," the other asked in disbelief.

"You did, didn't you?" interrupted the third.

"Sorry guys," Takagi said as he set down the cards on his hand in front of him to complete his last book.

The three gaped in awe. "That's the third time in a row!" they cried out in unison.

Takagi just laughed while scratching his head sheepishly. He'd taught himself early on to remain humble in times of victory; but deep in his mind, the guy was dancing and screaming.

"So, what should we play next?" the man opposite him asked as he consulted his watch for the time. "We still have two good hours to kill."

The last statement made Takagi consult his own watch. _What the- it's already 10?_

"How about hearts?"

"or Black Jack?"

"Strip Poker?"

Laughter erupted. Ideas were exchanged back and forth, but Takagi's mind was too preoccupied to take part in them. He looked at his phone, half-expecting to find a new message; but there wasn't any. _I wonder what happened…_

"Hey Takagi, are you alright?" One of his co-workers had noted the troubled expression on his face.

"Ye-yeah, I'm ok," he replied. He glanced at his watch again before adding, "I'm just curious as to what is taking Satou-san so long. She said that she'd be here…I wonder if something happened on her way here?"

The happy atmosphere vanished the moment he finished speaking. Everyone stared at him critically, as though he had admitted that he was gay or something else that was equally appalling.

Yumi, who was at that time singing her out on the karaoke, fell silent, as her eyes seemingly began to water. The room's ambiance grew heavier as the minutes passed; everyone kept still, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Di-did I say something wrong?" Takagi stammered.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity for some kind of response. Finally, Shiratori, who was chatting with Megure at the far side of the room, stood up. The grim look he had made Takagi feel uneasy. He was about to walk over to him when Megure, who moved his head from side to side, grabbed his arm.

"I'll handle this," he told Shiratori.

Megure walked over to Takagi, gestured towards the door, and went outside. He obeyed his orders promptly, cringing as numerous sets of eyes followed him before he closed the door.

"WHAT?!"

The young keiji's voice echoed throughout the vicinity. Some of the officers left inside mumbled to themselves; others remained silent as they tried to listen in.

"SATOU-SAN LEFT FOR HONG KONG?!"

His ears refused to believe what he had heard.

"Well, not exactly left, since her flight, if I remember correctly, is still at sometime past 11," Megure corrected.

_No, he'slying. It can't be… _Takagi's heart sunk; his mind was racing. He stood in silence as the chief inspector continued to explain. "Her aunt's condition was getting worse, and since her other relatives were far too busy to take care of her, so Satou-kun's mom decided to help, bringing her daughter along with her."

Takagi continued to stare at him, too overwhelmed to say a word.

"She told me not to tell you this until tomorrow, but seeing that it's better for you to find out now, I decided to do so." The officer wouldn't budge. "And besides, her absence isn't permanent. Satou-kun will come back in a few days, a week, maybe a month or even a year; it all depends on her aunt's health," he added.

"But why didn't she tell me. Why?" Takagi asked, raising his voice.

Megure stepped back, startled by the normally timid officer's reaction.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you, but I'm sure that she has her own reasons for keeping this from you. Maybe…maybe, she didn't want you to get hurt…," he reasoned, trying to offer consolidation.

"Get hurt?" The idea sounded so absurd to him. "I'd rather know, my mind at peace with her absence, than to spend each day despairing over how I missed the chance to say goodbye to her, to see her for possibly the last time…," he muttered softly, his hair obscuring his face.

It was there that a thought hit him: maybe it wasn't too late.

Takagi looked up, newfound determination burning within him. "If there's a will, then there's _definitely_ a way," he said in straight English before turning around and sprinting towards his car.

Megure didn't need to ask where he was off to, as it was quite obvious.

"He chased after her eh?"

The chief inspector turned his head around; it was Shiratori.

Megure sighed before answering his question. "I'm afraid so. But that's pretty expected of him."

"Yes," Shiratori replied, a car engine roaring to life in the background. "That's our Takagi-kun alright."

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Shiratori paused for a bit, rubbing his finger on his chin as he thought. "Maybe yes, maybe no." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "But I sure hope he does. There's no telling what he'd do to himself if he didn't."

Outside, people were eagerly awaiting the coming of the New Year. They all had their own ways of passing the time: some chattered animatedly, others stared complacently, perhaps pondering on what they had done with their lives in the current year. As for Takagi, he couldn't care less. All he wanted right now was to get to the airport and to bid a proper farewell to his love.

He thought back to the once puzzling question that the woman in question had asked him the day before, while he was driving her home.

xxx

"Hey Takagi-kun."

"Hmm?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Ask away!"

From his peripheral view, he saw that Satou had rested her head on the window. It took her some time before she finally spoke, "If I leave one day, to some faraway place, for an indefinite amount of time…" She paused briefly, trying to fight the hesitation she felt. "Would you forget about me and look for another?"

Takagi immediately looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Will you?" Satou repeated, firmer this time.

He began to feel uneasy. Sure, his partner was right beside him, mere inches or so away; but despite the close proximity, she seemed so distant, so far away from him.

"Never. I don't have any reason to do so. We maybe miles apart; but distance isn't enough to wane away love. I'll wait for your return, no matter how long it takes." Takagi assured her.

"That's good to hear."

Satou was smiling, but her tone said otherwise.

For the rest of the ride, no words were spoken, as they were no longer needed.

xxx

The car stopped as he reached a stoplight. Takagi took this opportunity to grab his phone and make a quick phone call. Who knows, he might get an answer. There was nothing to lose, after all.

One ring. Two rings.

_Come on, pick up_, he thought to himself.

xxx

Down at the airport terminal, things weren't going so well. For some people, that is.

"Can you believe it? The flight got moved to 12:15!" a middle-aged lady complained to her daughter, who was sitting on a bench with a vacant look in her eyes. The lady began rambling on about this and that; but her companion didn't seem to care, much to her disappointment.

"Are you even listening Miwa-"

Her question was cut off when her daughter's phone, which she held firmly in her hand, started ringing. Satou stared at it for moment, thinking of whether to accept the call or not.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Her mother was eyeing her suspiciously. She _had_ to make up her mind now. "No," she said, her finger pressing on the off button on her phone.

She swallowed hard. "It's _nothing_ important."

Her quavering voice betrayed her statement, though.

xxx

Back inside the car, Takagi pounded on the dashboard as he heard an all-too-familiar voice that he didn't want to hear at all. "Sorry, the person you are trying to contact cannot be reached. Please try your call later," the operator spoke in a technical manner.

Not the type to give up so easily, the _keiji_ was about to redial- but alas, the light already turned green, and he wanted to reach the airport in one piece. He put his phone back into his pocket and sped off.

He had already mapped out in his head the fastest route to take. _If I take the fly over and use the southern route, I'll be able to get there after around thirty minutes._

The clock read 10:23. If things went according to plan, then he might make it before they boarded the plane. It was at that point that his tendency to imagine the worst popped in.

_What if I don't make it? _

As much as he wanted to avoid it, he knew that the question would hit him sooner or later.

Takagi weighed the possible yet highly improbable consequences.

_I'll never forgive himself, that's for sure. Or maybe I could, but it would take a whole lot of time…and sessions with a psychologist too. _

_For the first few months, Satou will call often- but as the months go on, she'd call less and less, until we totally lose touch._

_I'll slip into depression, refusing to eat and enjoy life. I'll spend hours staring at the phone, hopelessly waiting for a call that will never come. My family, friends, and co-workers would at first worry about my health; but later on, when they realize that their efforts have little effect on me, they'd advise me in a straightforward manner to move on, to let go, to get a life. _

_They would tell me the inevitable fact that there are many fish in the sea, that Satou wasn't the only woman in the world. I'll immediately deny this and continue living in despair. Eventually, I'll lose my job, as I lacked the enthusiasm to work. I would stay at home, watching sports programs on TV all day, easily regaining the weight I lost in my now long passed depression phase. I'd rely on the money that my ever so generous father would send me to go through life. _

_One day, the only woman that I loved would return home. I'll find meaning in my life once more. This sense of purpose would be short-lived, though, as Satou would look at me in disgust as I rush to her side. "What happened to you", she'd tell me, her eyes wide in shock. After a tad long explanation, she'll forgive me and give our relationship another chance. We'll try to rekindle the once burning flame buried in the depths of our hearts; but sadly, it has long run dry. Eventually, she'd leave me, with an excuse that it just couldn't work out. _

_I will spiral down to depression again. And just when I thought that life couldn't get any worse, I'll realize that it, in fact, can. I'll see her one day, walking in the park, fingers intertwined with some good-looking guy. Of course, I'll try to get away from that painful sight; but she'll spot me and motion for me to come over. We'll have an awkward conversation, talking about mundane topics like the weather. I'll then find out that Satou and that guy beside her were going to get married soon, and that I was the best man. I'll put on a mask and pretend about how happy I am for them; but deep inside, my spirit was crushed. When I reach home, I'll decide that I couldn't take any more of this; I'll try to kill myself. In the end, though, my cowardliness would get in the way._

_Determined, I'll try some more: sleeping pills, hanging, jumping, you name it. But I will lack the courage to push through every time._

_Then it will hit me one morning: that this was what destiny had planned for me, that I can't do anything to stop my fate, that my plight was, and forever will be fruitless. I'll painfully throw all my memories with her away, and finally follow my friend's advice to move on already. I'll attend the wedding, and live through life with enthusiasm again. A new job I'll surely get._

_I'll spend countless nights with different women; but none of them could give me that feeling of happiness that I had longed for, that only Satou had given me. In time, in my desperation to love and to be loved, I'll settle down with a woman, most likely one of my colleagues, that I obliged myself to devote the rest of my life on._

_We'll make love, have kids, and grow old together, just like any couple. My existence will only be a matter of waiting for the children to grow and for death to come knocking at my door._

Takagi brought his inner monologue to a close. "This isn't going to happen, not on my watch."

A glint of hope showed itself in the form of an 'International Airport' sign overhead. He sharply swerved to the overpass to his left. Beyond it was the stretch of road that will send him straight to the airport.

A few minutes later, he could already see the dark blue rooftop of the building. His watch now read 10:48. It looks like he may be able to make it after all- "Damn it!" – or maybe not.

The stretch of road that he had been literally dying to see was there all right; and on it was a platoon of a wide assortment of cars, with their back lights emitting that ominous red glow.

_Traffic. This is just great!, _he thought sarcastically.

Takagi's sedan eventually joined in on the growing platoon. He pounded on his horn in frustration, but quickly realized that it wasn't doing any good. He sighed before fixing his gaze on the road ahead, using the airplanes zooming overhead as his motivation to wait.

And wait he did. It took well over 40 minutes of inching along before he finally caught sight of what was causing the congestion. Two SUV's had crashed in the middle of the road. Two seemingly drunken men, presumably the owners, were having a heated conversation, with a security guard trying to control the two.

Takagi couldn't help but glare at them. If only they were careful enough, then he could've been with Satou right now.

Just as he was about to lose hope, a nondescript sign on his right lifted his spirits. Valet Parking, it read in bold, red letters. It was already 11:34. He _had_ to ask fast. Sure, it would cost him a fortune; but all that mattered to him now was to get to the airport in time.

Without wasting a minute, he veered the vehicle to his right, handed his keys and credit card over to the airport employee who walked over to him, and ran as fast as his feet could go.

A brief five minutes later, Takagi reached the building's foyer. Panting, he felt undoubtedly tired; but his strong will kept him going. He rushed inside, completely forgetting about how huge the damn place was.

He paused for a moment to think. Who was he kidding; he didn't even know which flight or airline Satou was in! He knew where her destination was, though, so that was better than nothing.

_Attention all passengers of Japan Airlines Flight Number 285, destination: Hong Kong, you may begin boarding at gate 7 now. I repeat, passengers of Japan Airlines Flight Number 285, destination: Hong Kong, you may begin boarding at gate 7 now. Thank you and we wish you all an advanced happy new year, _a voice in the PA system boomed.

"Shoot," was all the male keiji could say after hearing the bad news. His gut told him that this was the plane that he was after. He could be wrong; but at times like this, he had no choice but to trust his instincts. Without second thoughts, he dashed madly to the gate mentioned.

xxx

Inside the lounge, passengers were already lining up to get in the plane.

"Miwako-chan, it's time to go."

Her mother tapped her shoulder lightly. She responded by tilting her head up, which made her watery eyes visible. Satou stared at her mother for a moment before biting her lips, and, when she couldn't hold it any longer, let her tears run down freely.

The older of the two bent her knees and rubbed her back to console her. Satou fixed her gaze on the floor and continued to sob uncontrollably. She remained in this position until her mother placed her hand on her chin and gently lifted it up, which made their eyes meet.

"You don't want to leave now don't you?" she asked.

Satou nodded weakly.

"You want to stay here in Japan?"

Another nod.

Then came the inevitable question. "Why?"

"I, umm, I-I-because…"

For the first time in years, the female officer was at a loss for words. Much to her surprise, her mother seemed amused by this, as the response that she got was a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She then smiled cheerfully at her. "Well, whatever your reason, you'd be sure that I'd respect it," she looked at her sympathetically before continuing. "I decided to bring you along with me because I thought you could use a break from work, with law enforcement being a 24 hour job and all. It looks like I was wrong, though. I guess I should've asked you first…but then again, it's not yet too late…"

"Kaa-san…"

Satou got to her feet.

"So, are you coming with or not?"

xxx

Takagi was gasping for breath by the time he got there. It appeared that all of his efforts were wasted, though, as the lounge was now completely empty, except for the guard standing by the entrance.

He didn't know what to do. For a moment he considered making a scene, begging the guard like some kind of a madman to let him into the plane, to bid Satou a proper goodbye. Thankfully, he still had some of his common sense left. He opted to just get out of that place and head to a bar, or any other place where he could just lose himself in. He'd figure out what to do from there, he thought.

He made his way back to the parking area, all the while sighing for the nth time.

He could hear the exultant cheering of crowds as the countdown for the new year dwindled down to the last 10 seconds. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they exclaimed in high spirits.

Colorful fireworks painted the once jet black, starless sky.

Takagi smiled weakly as he stopped for a moment to take in the beautiful sight. He had always enjoyed watching those sparkling lights explode in the sky- but not today. He stared up a little longer, until a passing plane dampened his mood once more.

xxx

Inside the plane, Satou's mother was watching the spectacle of lights too, but with an aerial view. "It's pretty nice to watch fireworks from planes eh?" she asked the person beside her, who quickly nodded in agreement.

xxx

Back on the ground, the disheartened officer's eyes followed the aircraft as it drifted amidst the fireworks. "Sa-satou-san. I know you can't hear me, but I promise that I'll wait for you." Takagi gulped. "No matter how long it'll take; hell, I'd even wait for an eternity if I have to!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but you don't have to wait at all."

The man froze. He slowly turned his head around, and when he saw who exactly was behind him, looked back at the opposite direction.

The person behind him panted. "Sorry I took so long. High heels weren't made for running, after all."

Silence.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside a plane, leaving for Hong Kong right now?" Takagi asked coldly, his body still facing the opposite direction.

"I told my mom I wanted to stay. And she allowed me to," Satou reasoned.

Takagi's hands clenched. "Yo-you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. I really do," she affirmed. "And for the record, I'm right behind you, not in front of you." Satou walked closer to him, but she stopped mid-step when Takagi suddenly turned around, grabbed her by shoulders, and pulled her towards him, the gap between them barely an inch apart.

"Promise me. Promise that you'll never leave me again."

The policewoman just stared at him, waiting for his next words. Her cheeks were now burning red, thanks to their too close for comfort proximity.

"But if it can't be avoided, then tell me. It _will_ break my heart; but I'd rather know."

"Idiot."

Takagi's face took on a puzzled expression.

"Why should I leave when all I want is right here with me," Satou reasoned.

The firework's booming could be considered as a visual metaphor of what was going on inside Takagi's head at that minute. "Happy new year, Satou-san," he muttered before closing the gap between them, in an unmistakable kiss. They both closed their eyes as their hands found their way into each other's neck and waist.

After a few seconds, they pulled back to catch their breath. "Happy new year too, Takagi-kun," Satou answered back, pulling her partner towards her for another kiss.

xxx

2 weeks later, Satou's mom finally called her up.

"How are you doing Miwako-chan? Did you receive your luggage already?"

"Yes, it came a week ago. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! I just got back from a tour in Victoria's Peak. The view up there is just wonderful, if I do say so myself!"

Satou's eyes turned into a half-moon shape. "I thought you went there to take care of Aunt Sayuri and not to go on some tour?"

"Well, she had a doctor's appointment today…and I had nothing to do, so why not enjoy the city life for once?"

"I guess that's alright. How is she?"

"The doctor told me that her condition was miraculously turning for the better. In fact, I may be back home sooner than expected!"

Satou smiled. "That's good to hear. But are you sure you want to go back here in Tokyo? You seem to be enjoying your stay there too much."

"You're right. But as they say, all good things must come to an end."

_Haha, I knew it._

"Well, I better get going now. I still have some work to be done. Take care!"

"Wa-wait a second!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to mention that your Aunt Sayuri's neighbor is a good-looking-"

Satou sighed. "No thanks, kaa-san," she interrupted.

"But Miwa-"

"I said no," she said firmly.

"Fine then. Suit yourself. You better have a man by the time I get back! Bye!"

"What?! Hold on-"

The phone hung up before Satou even got the chance to reply.

On the other end of the line, her mother put the phone back on the receiver, and sighed in disappointment. "Oh, Miwako, can't you listen to me just this once!"

* * *

_Belated happy new year everyone! School time's drawing in, and I wanted to update before it's officially over. So yes, this is the plunny brought about by watching too much K-dramas (My Girl, to be specific) and reading too much of Veronika Decides To Die, from which I got my inspiration for Takagi's 'interior monologue scene' from._

_*happy dance* This long, dramatic fic also marks my '1/3 of the way there' benchmark for the 30 ways challenge! 5 more and I'll be halfway there. Took me so long. *throws confetti*_

_As always, reviews are loved. Ah, I can't stress that enough. xDD But enough of my chattering. 'til next update!_

_AU REVOIR~_


	11. Hospital Blues

**Title: **Hospital Blues**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#16- honesty**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **A look into Takagi's thoughts in the end of file 673. **  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

_

* * *

__What did I do to deserve this?_

I flipped through the relatively few channels one last time before turning off the TV.

_Why do I always end up like this?_

As if on cue, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it expectantly, ready to thank the high heavens- but alas, it was only an advisory from my service provider. I placed my phone back on the bedside table, sat up, leaned on the bed post, and examined my hospital room.

The same old walls, the tiles, the green curtain hanging above the windows, the shrub in one corner, the TV overhead, the clock near the door whose hands seemed to be broken…

_Someone get me out of this dungeon!_

I sighed for the nth time that day. I've always hated hospitals. Scratch that. I've _always_ hated being admitted to one, to these cleverly disguised psychological torture chambers. The syringes, the technical and uncaring air exuded by the staff, the fact that there are people dying in the rooms surrounding me; it makes me cringe just thinking about it! And no, don't get me started on the food.

My choice of profession isn't helping me much. Compared to most people, the chances of a cop getting injured are far higher. During the time I have worked for the MPD, I have been brought to the darn thing countless times, for reasons ranging from minor things, like bruises and scratches to gunshots and head wounds.

Head wounds. That's what got me here this time. But it was worth it; it's my job, after all, to ensure the safety of the people.

It's pretty amusing, though. I _should_'ve been dead right now. Ok, maybe not dead…severely injured? Yes, let's go with that one. I was _this_ close to having a dinner date with death. But thanks to a certain small, rectangular plastic that just so happened to be in my pocket, I was spared.

My eyes meandered to the mahjong tile lying on my bedside table. The sturdy piece now had a gaping hole in its center- a hole that was supposed to pierce through my skin, through my flesh, through my heart. I pulled the sheets closer, as I began to shudder at my not-so-enticing thoughts.

Besides being alive, I have another thing to be grateful about. That moment me and Sato-san had a few hours ago; it still feels too good to be true! So surreal.

Before, it seemed like we were cursed. Every time we got the chance to spend some time alone, there's always this 'someone' that barges in on us, right when were about to get into some action. This 'someone' came in many forms. There's Megure-keibu, there's Conan-kun, and then there's the Mori's…Sonoko,that little detective group of Conan-kun's…the list goes on.

Those missed chances are remain very vivid in my memory; every detail of it. Come on, who wouldn't forget such things? I, for one, won't.

They've always said that third time's the charm. My experience tells otherwise. I'll never forget that inexplicable and much sough-after feeling of bliss that wiped out all the regrets that I once had in an instant.

Sure, the setting could use a little more of a romantic touch. To be honest, I have never imagined our first kiss to happen in a hospital room, with me lying in bed. My ideal location would've been in the shores of some dreamy Pacific island. Parks and cars are not that bad either. Nevertheless, I'm still glad that heaven took pity on me and gave me my way, for once.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

My contemplation was abruptly put to a close when I heard knocking on my door.

"Wh-who is it?" I stuttered.

"It's me, Shiratori," the person behind the door answered back.

"Oh, it's you. Come in!"

My face lit up as the superintendent entered the room. He had a bag of groceries and some take-out from a nearby fast-food chain with him. _At last, some company!_

He placed the food on the counter and stood beside the bed. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed, which made me feel uneasy.

"Are you all right, Takagi-kun? You seem a little flushed," he said, placing a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"I'm fine." I looked down on the floor. "I was just thinking about something," I added, as it seemed that he was not contented with my previous answer. He nodded, and then gestured to the bags he had placed on the counter. "I bought you some food. Hospital food can get very bland, you know."

"I can't agree with you more!" Shiratori laughed a little, seemingly amused by my response. "I mean, thanks, but you didn't have to bring me anything," I said, waving my hands to hide my chagrin.

Shiratori moved his head from side to side. "Oh, Takagi-kun. It's perfectly fine to be downright straightforward sometimes." I looked up. "And no problem. It's my pleasure, really."

We were quiet for a moment, until Shiratori, albeit hesitantly, started to speak.

"By the way…," he began, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Last night, after you've been shot and brought here, Sato-san said something about…"

He paused for a moment. "About what?"

"…about a hot springs promise."

I tried hard to stop my lips from curling into a smile. _Poor guy. He must've spent the whole night mulling over this!_

"Do you know what this all about?" he continued.

Thankfully, I was able to maintain a straight face. "Oh, that. It was just some kind of motivation that Sato-san used so that we could crack the case before the time limit expired. She told me that if I were able to find the serial killer in time, she would come with me to the newly renovated hot springs downtown," I explained.

He nodded slightly. "Ah, I see. So that's it."

"Yes, that's just about it. Nothing more, nothing less" I said.

He nodded some more, then turned to face the door. "Well, I better get going. There's still tons of work left to be done. Unlike for some people…"

I grinned, noticing his emphasis on the 'some people' part.

"Get well soon!"

_THUD._

The door closed, and once again, I was alone in my room. There's only 2 more hours to go before lunch break- I can't wait until I see Sato-san again! Wait a minute, was that sobbing I heard just then? Shiratori? Sobbing? Yeah, right.

* * *

_I am so sorry again, for the time it took for me to update. The schoolyear is already nearing its end, and we have a hell load of exams and such to study for. As usual. This fic has been long overdue. *ahem*Ruth-chan*ahem* XDD I've been wanting to write a POV about this lovely manga arc, but time just wouldn't allow me. That, and I had this huge writer's block recently._

_So yes, thanks for reading! Feedback is *loved*._

_ADIEU~_


	12. The Perfect Dress

**Title:** The Perfect Dress  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#3- shopping**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **Friday night- a perfect time for…shopping? **  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

The red car's engine died down, and the front doors opened almost simultaneously. A dark-haired woman came out of the driver's seat; on of the passenger's side, meanwhile, came a man with the same shade of hair color. The woman looked far from eager, a no-nonsense air surrounding her as she made her way out of the parking lot with the man, albeit hesitantly, following closely alongside her.

It was a Friday night, and Sato and Takagi found themselves not in a karaoke bar, but in the city mall.

"What are we doing here again?" Takagi asked, confused at his partner's rather odd suggestion of going to the mall that night.

"I'm going shopping, and I want _you_ to help me out," Sato replied matter-of-factly.

This answer added to the officer's confusion. For all the time that he had known her, it was safe to conclude that Miwako was different from most women- especially when it comes to her shopping habits. She certainly wasn't the type to go crazy over sales on things that usually end up gathering dust under our beds.

"But why the sudden interest?"

The two were now riding on the escalator, making their way up to the second floor.

"I mean, you're one of the last persons that I'd expect to ask me to come with them on a shopping trip," he added, seeing that his partner took quite a while to respond.

"I wouldn't really be here right now, if it weren't for my mother," she finally answered back, a tinge of exasperation trailing as she said the word mother. "We are having our annual family reunion this Saturday at my aunt's place…and _kaa-san_ wants me to show up in something more…lady-like…this year," she complained, heaving out a sigh afterwards.

_Oh, it's that time of the year again_, Takagi mused.

"Well, I'm sure that a little wardrobe alteration wouldn't be that bad," he reassured her.

Sato nodded, but was visibly unconvinced. "I guess so."

They were now approaching the department store.

"O-one last question," Takagi said, amidst stuttering.

"Hmm?" Sato stopped mid-step and turned to look at him.

The male officer swallowed hard before continuing. "Why me?"

At first, Sato just stared at him, her blue eyes narrowing down, making Takagi feel uneasy. After a few seconds passed, though, her lips suddenly curled into a playful smile. She placed one hand on his shoulder and winked. "And why not you?"

This made Takagi's cheeks burn red in an instant, much to her delight. As much as Sato secretly enjoyed seeing the guy in such a state, they had to get going. Laughing, she took him by the wrist, which made the poor officer blush all the more, and literally dragged him to the department store.

By the time they got to the ladies wear section, Takagi had more or less regained his composure. Save for when they passed by the lingerie stalls. Sato spent a good 40 minutes leafing through the selections of endless brands. Takagi watched patiently from behind, his arms crossed on his chest.

As always, she found most of the clothes either too gaudy or too feminine. After 10 more minutes of fruitless searching, she decided to seek some advice from her partner.

"Takagi-kun? Can you help me find something simple to wear? I've been looking for so long and I just can't seem to find anything decent enough," she requested, her hands buried on a heap of clothes nestled on the rack.

"Su-sure, I'll try. I can't promise you anything, though."

Takagi walked over to the stall next to him, leafed through it, and pulled out a nice black-and-white dress. It was sleeveless, ran just below the knee, and came with a belt with a faux black rose attached. "How about this one?" he suggested, walking closer to give her a good view of the garment.

Officer Sato was never a big fan of dresses. Sure, she'd have to admit that it looked good- but only if a supermodel were to wear it. And she was, at least in her opinion, no supermodel. "Umm…I don't kno-"

Her statement was cut off, however, by a remark from Takagi. "Trust me on this. Just try it on ok?" He seemed so serious, so certain, that she couldn't really do anything but agree with him. She took the dress from him and was about to go to the fitting room, when he stopped her.

With a hand to his lip, he said, "No, wait. A bolero would go along great with that. Let's go look for one, shall we?"

Now it was Sato's turn for bewilderment. Was it just her, or did Takagi suddenly turn into a fashion guru? Give him a scarf, a beret, and a pseudo French accent and he was good to go! She wasn't able to think this over much, though, as the officer-turned-stylist was already making his way to a nearby rack of cardigans.

Sato walked over to him and looked through the pile. She picked out blue one, but she knew right away that it wasn't what they were looking for, as Takagi moved his head from side to side the moment she took it out. "No, not that one. That would clash with the colors."

She dejectedly put it back on the shelf. Minutes later, Takagi, with a big smile plastered on his face, came up to her with a black bolero in hand. "Now_ this_ is just perfect!"

Next thing she knew, she was already inside one of the fitting rooms, wearing the outfit that her fellow officer had handpicked for her. _Hey, not half-bad. Takagi-kun's really got the eye for these things, _Sato thought as she examined herself in the mirror, pleased at how the garment actually suited her.

"So, does it look good?"

Takagi's voice, along with his knocking on the door, abruptly put her mulling to a stop.

"I don't know. It's alright, I guess."

She opened the door to get a second opinion. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, her hands on her waist.

"Sa-sato-san…" Takagi couldn't help but stare. The lights overhead seemed to be centered on Sato, giving her figure a dreamy glimmer. It fitted her perfectly, as he had expected. It highlighted her contours flawlessly. The whites and the blacks were evenly distributed. It was just perfect. If his jaws could drop to the floor like in cartoons, he would've broken the tiles by then.

"Takagi-kun? Hello?" She waved her hand to snap him back to his senses.

"So-sorry about that!" He scratched at the back of his sheepishly. "And yes, you look beautiful," he answered.

Sato's cheeks took on a light crimson shade, which was something he hadn't expected. Realizing what he had just said, he tried to ease the awkwardness that enveloped them. Waving his hands in front him, he began to reason out.

"What I meant was th-"

"Thanks."

Sato smiled. Takagi smiled back. Nothing more was needed to be said.

And so in the end, Sato bought not only a new dress- but she also bought with her a newfound knowledge of her partner's rather unexpected talent. As a reward, she decided to treat him out for dinner that night, to which he initially declined. It didn't take much effort to convince him, though. A tug on his arm and a sweet, innocent smile was all that Sato needed.

Sadly, it just so happened that the Mori's were eating in the restaurant that they chose. And inevitably enough, their penchant for attracting disaster had struck yet again, taking away what was left of the two officer's Friday night. Ah, well. They've got to earn a living somehow right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE:

With the crime scene drama laid to rest by the infamous sleeping Kogoro, Sato and Takagi were now on their way home. Neither said a word, perhaps too worn out by another work day- until a thought that has bothering her that day crossed Sato's mind.

**Sato**: Hey, Takagi-kun?

**Takagi**: Yeah? –turns to look at her-

**Sato**: I was just wondering…how come you know so much about…

**Takagi**: About what?

**Sato**: …fashion.

**Takagi**: -sweat drop- I, uhm, well, you see…it's a funny story…

**Sato**: Yes?

**Takagi**: I watch the lifestyle channel when I'm bored.

**Sato**: -gives dirty look-

**Takagi:** Really, really bored.

**Sato:** -raises eyebrow- Yeah, sure. That'll pass for now.

**Takagi:** -laughs nervously- _Oh, darn it._

* * *

_Whew, its been quite a while since I've made an owari. First of all, yay, it's offcially summer here! Meaning, I'll be able to update more! Now that that's out of the way...*ahem* I came up with this while, oddly enough, on a shopping trip. I wanted to explore other sides of their personality; I wanted to portray the duo a little differently this time. I hope I pulled it off right, wihtout making them too OOC._

_Also, I noticed that in my past stories, there are quite a number of typos and such. Lesson learned. No more editing at one in the morning._

_F-E-E-D-B-A-C-K. What's that spell? Feedback! Give some, and a batch of freshly-baked cookies will be delivered to your doorstep. Hehe, I'm going to start to use more creativity in my 'review imploring'._

_ARRIVEDERCI, AND THANKS FOR READING~_


	13. Tough Luck

**Title: **Tough Luck**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#23- what you say, what you mean**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **Takagi had always loved children- but one particular child is putting him to the test. Bring a six-year-old to the workplace and you can expect trouble to brew in record time.**  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Officer Wataru Takagi entered the MPD first division office looking rather distraught.

"Morning," he greeted glumly.

Everyone in the room greeted him back, noting his glum tone and the pig-tailed girl following closely behind him as he dragged his feet down to his desk. After placing his bag beside his chair, he turned to face the said child.

"Megumi-chan, I'm going to get some files down at the storage room. And while I get them, I want you to stay right there," he told her firmly. "Oh, and don't touch anything alright?" he quickly added, knowing all too well of the girl's tendency to snoop around.

"Ok, Wataru-niisan!" The girl beamed, placing her hands behind her to make a good impression.

Despite not buying Megumi's 'good girl' act, Takagi decided to trust her. After all, he would only be gone for a few minutes, he thought.

And so he took off to the storage room. Once he turned his back and closed the door, though, the little girl's saccharine smile changed into an impish grin.

Down at the storage room, Takagi spent a good fifteen minutes looking for the case files that he needed. Apparently, the folder for the 'coffee shop murder case' should be placed in the 'P-R' drawer.

With the folder now in his hands, Takagi began trudging back to his office- that is, until he caught sight of an all-too-familiar figure kicking the vending machine. Panicked, he dropped the folder he held, and quickly rushed to the scene.

"Megumi-chan! What on earth are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay near my desk?" he scolded, in between pants.

"But I was thirsty! And the stupid machine won't give out soda!" she reasoned.

"Thirsty? Then why didn't you tell me? And of course it won't give out soda! Not unless you pay first," he explained, trying to keep his cool. There _was_ a little dent on the machine; minuscule, but still existing. Hopefully, though, no one would notice it; but the chances of that happening are pretty slim, especially with all these officers with eyes for intricate details around.

"I'm sorry 'niisan! It won't happen again!" the girl said, with a matching innocent, goody two-shoes look. _Man, summer acting workshops are worth the money these days,_ he mused.

"Apology accepted. Now be a good girl, ok? Unless you want your mom to find out about this little incident…,"

"I'll be good, promise! Please don't tell!" she assured him, raising her right hand to remove any doubts.

"I know you will be," Takagi replied, smiling. "Now what was that soda you wanted again? I think I have some spare change over here." He reached into his pocket, pulled out some coins, and gave them to her.

"I'm going to get the folder I dropped earlier. Just place the coins over there," he pointed to the coin slot, "and then press the button above the drink you want."

"I don't think you need to. Someone already picked it up!"

"Were the only people in the hall! What do you mean someone picked it up?" Takagi asked, dumbfounded. The girl pointed her finger at something, or rather, a supposed someone behind him.

He spun around- and realized that there were actually three of them out in the hall.

"Good morning, Takagi-kun!"

It was his partner, Sato, with the folder cradled in her arms. "I'm on my way to the storage room to return these files some irresponsible jerk left on the floor," she told him, with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"A-actually, that irresponsible jerk was me. I dropped it after seeing Megumi-chan here out and about," Takagi said, briefly shooting a dirty look at the person in question.

"Oh, please forget what I said earlier, then. You see, this isn't the first time I've stumbled upon things like these. They can really get on my nerves," Sato explained. "So anyways, care to tell me more about that cute little girl behind you?"

He turned his head for a moment to look at the grade-schooler, who was now drinking a can of soda.

"Well, Megumi-chan, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

She took a few gulps of the beverage before doing so. "My name is Satsuma Megumi, and I live next door to Wataru-niisan. I'm six years old, but I'm turning seven on the twenty-first," she said, taking more gulps of the soda afterwards.

"Advanced happy birthday to you, Megumi-chan! What do you want for your birthday?" asked Sato.

Megumi thought for a moment, then replied, "A dollhouse would be nice…will you get me one?"

"Hey, now. Asking for gifts isn't very polite!" Takagi interjected, to which Sato responded to by patting him in the shoulder. "It's alright, Takagi-kun. I was the one who asked her in the first place."

"I'm Sato Miwako, by the way," she told Megumi, who smiled and nodded.

"Miwako-neesan, are you Wataru-niisan's girlfriend?" she suddenly queried bluntly, making Takagi lose his coherency in record time. Good thing his partner made a move before things got too heavy. Sato walked towards her, knelt, and pinched the girl's cheeks.

"My, what a mature question for a kid of your age."

"Are you?" she asked again, rubbing her throbbing cheek as soon as the female officer stood up.

"No, Takagi-kun and I are officer friends!" Sato finally answered. Seeing that the girl seemed unconvinced, she decided to seek affirmation from her partner. "Right, Takagi-kun?"

"O-of, course. Nothing more than officer friends," he guaranteed her, although his quavering voice betrayed his statement. Even though he tried to hide it, the disappointment he felt from her statement still surfaced. Her words still ringed in his mind. _Just…officer friends…no more than that…ever…_

"Why did you bring her here, though?" Sato asked.

"Well, my neighbor had a sudden business meeting to attend to. And since she isn't old enough to stay at home by herself, her mom asked me, or rather, begged me to take her with me for the day," Takagi explained. "And don't get me started on how I convinced Megure-keibu to allow her here," he added jokingly.

"Takagi-kun, Sato-kun!"

And speaking of the inspector, it turned out that he was just behind them.

"A witness in the Shibuya murder case called in a few minutes ago, and I need you two to meet her at her apartment right awa-"

"Do I have to take her with me?" Takagi cut him off, gesturing to the kid behind him.

Megure looked at him strangely, then replied with a sarcastic tone. "Of course. What do you think this is, a daycare center?"

"No, sir. I'll just take this folder back to my desk first," he said, wondering why on earth he had asked such question.

"Megumi-chan and I will wait for you in the car, then," Sato told her partner.

Soon enough, the threesome were making their way downtown in Sato's sedan. Unlike in previous car rides with his partner, Takagi did not enjoy every minute of it. Who would, when there's a chatterbox in the back seat divulging all the skeletons in your closet to your lady love? His singing in the shower, his occasional tuning in to the kid's network when TV shows get boring…it got more intriguing as the minutes drew by!

After 20 minutes (of torture, for Takagi, at least), they finally made it to the witness' apartment. It took more or less five knocks before someone answered the door.

"Good morning, ma'am. Are you Takahashi Tsubame-san?" Sato asked the middle-aged woman.

"Oh, you must be from the MPD, I assume? Come on in, please," Takahashi replied, ushering them in.

After settling down on the couch with some tea and biscuits, the woman began telling what she knew, with the two officers taking down notes opposite her. All was going fine, until Megumi commented on how bored she was.

The witness stopped talking for a moment, eyed the little girl, and continued.

"Megumi-chan, were conducting an investigation here," Takagi said, with a hint of aggravation.

"But I thought police work was fun! Where are the dead bodies? Why aren't you shooting anyone yet? Where are the coffee and the jelly doughnuts?" the girl complained, much to Takahashi's amusement.

"It looks like someone has been watching too many crime shows lately!"

Takagi laughed along nervously, then stood up and took Megumi by the wrist. "Sorry about that ma'am. Someone here obviously has a case of the jabber jaws," he apologized to the witness before pulling the girl towards the door. "I'll take her to the arcade to keep her busy. Carry on with the interrogation, Sato-san."

"Alright, I'll pick you up when were done," Sato replied, turning back her attention to the witness afterwards. "Sorry again for the interruption, ma'am. So, yes, you were at home at the time of incident, am I correct?"

Once outside the apartment, Takagi found himself sighing yet again. There was no use scolding the brat now. He had always loved kids, and even thought he could handle them pretty well- but the one walking alongside him made him doubt that.

"Hey Wataru-niisan," she spoke, snapping him out of his reverie.

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Miwako-neesan?" she asked, the smile on her face almost reaching up to her ears.

For once, he didn't blush nor stammer after being asked something along that line. He was just in no mood that day. He tilted his head, his eyes shaped like half-moons.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing. Never mind. I think you two look so cute together, though," Megumi answered back, her lips kept curled.

"I guess we do. But I can't do anything about it now can I?"

Takagi stopped mid-step, his head bowed down, and his hair covering his eyes. Megumi couldn't help but wince. She had always thought of the guy as a cheerful presence, ready to face anything and everything with a smile. Yet there he was now, looking as though all the misfortunes on the world had been dumped on him, all at one time.

"Wataru-niisa-"

"No, forget about what I said. It's nothing, really," he cut her off.

"But, but…," Megumi stammered.

"Oh, look. We made it to the arcade already! Come on, Megumi-chan." He pointed across the street, and continued ignoring the child's protests. She persisted, though, and it didn't take long before Takagi, albeit reluctantly, gave in.

"What do you mean you can't do anything about-"

"I just can't, ok? All I can do is hope," he paused, and then continued, "In fact, I should be happy that we even became friends! A woman like her...she definitely deserves someone better than me."

"That's not true!" she snapped back. "You'll never know unless you try!"

Takagi's eyes narrowed as he took to heart the girl's next words.

"Look at it this way. Imagine yourself as one of thousands of participants in a foot race. But not just any foot race- the winner receives Miwako-neesan's heart. This race has begun since you realized that you wanted her to be yours. By the rate you're going, everything seems hopeless. Your opponents appear to be far more deserving of the prize than you are. So you decide to slow down, even if you've only ran a few meters from the starting line. And if you keep this up, then you'll lose for sure," Megumi stared at the ground for a bit, before looking at the officer straight in the eye.

"But no, it's not yet too late. They may have gotten a head-start- but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't bother to catch up anymore right?"

"I guess so," Takagi smiled, then leaned down to pat the girl's shoulder. "Are you really six years old? What you just said back there…they're pretty, err, mature for a girl your age."

"Nah, I hear my mom talking on the phone like this all the time," she explained, as if the encouraging words like those she had said were a common thing to hear from other six-year-olds.

The two were so caught up with their conversation that they didn't notice a familiar figure making it's way towards them.

"What's so mature?"

They spun on their heels almost simultaneously after hearing Sato's voice.

"Uh, erm, Megumi-chan was just talking about how she…um…crossed the street by herself, yeah, that's it," Takagi quickly thought up. Much to his surprise, Sato bought it, as she commented in chagrin about how she only learned to cross at the age of 12. Expectantly, Takagi stored this newfound information about his partner in his memory bank at lightning speed.

"So, did you find out anything interesting from Takahashi-san?" Takagi enquired.

Sato frowned. "Not much. But she did mention something about the victim's uncle visiting the day before the incident, so it's not that bad."

The twosome shared their theories on the case while walking towards the spot where Sato had parked her car. Megumi followed closely behind them, thinking about the conversation she had with the _keiji_ a few moments ago. He badly needed a push in the right direction, she figured. A powerful push, at that.

"Miwako-neesan, I think Wataru-niisan likes you," she said bluntly, in an attempt to help the officer out.

They were just 6 words- but they had truly pushed the guy a thousand miles. A few inches more and he was bound to fall off the edge. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, his heart beating faster as each agonizing second passed. Finally, just before Takagi would burst, his partner began to talk.

"Hmm, he does, eh?" Sato began, her voice monotonous, and barely audible. She paused, shifted her gaze from Megumi to the officer in question, who both stood still, ears perked, waiting for her next statement.

"Well, if he really does like me-" Takagi braced himself. This was it. "-then he wouldn't say no to a free dinner at the sushi bar, taken care of by yours truly!" _That_ wasn't exactly what he expected to hear. _Darn, she didn't get the message._

Much to his surprise, he suddenly felt determination running through him. He walked forward, and with courage that he didn't even know he could muster outside his dreams, he held her hands; much to Megumi's joy, apparent through the starry-eyed look in her eyes.

Takagi swallowed hard. "Sato-san!" _What on earth am I doing? _It was too late too back out now, though. "You got it all wrong. Completely wrong," he spoke. He could see a hint of redness on the woman's cheeks- and wondered how much more blood was gushing to his face that moment.

"It's not like that. I-I, I…I, erm, I love…I love…"

He fumbled in his mind for the right words. His tongue wouldn't cooperate. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Sato _wa_s awfully close; too close for comfort, for that matter. With a last burst of courage, he decided to go on with it- "I…I would love to go with you!" - and failed.

_I love you. I want to be with you. You mean everything to me. I want to live in a house in a hill with a white-picket-fence with you. You mean everything to me. Can you give me chance? Do I even have a chance?_ Everything he wanted to say came surging in his mind as soon he let go of her hands and backed away.

"Well, come on, then. We still have work to be done- and the sooner we tackle them, the better," Sato said enthusiastically, walking ahead of the two with a beat to her steps.

Megumi clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Tough luck, Wataru-niisan. Better luck next time, I guess?" she said, patting the guy on the shoulder.

Takagi sighed. "Yeah. Sure looks like it."

Sure, he was disappointed that his cowardliness got in the way; but still, he was glad he learned to take a step forward, for once. There would always be a next time, as long he keeps on trying.

It's amazing how a pep talk with a six year old can do to you, he figured, a smile drawn on his face as he looked at the pint-sized angel walking alongside him and wondered why he didn't notice that halo floating above her head before.

* * *

_First of all, sorry for yet another long update. Laziness and writer's block is definitely not a good combo. With that aside...*cough* When I started this challenge, I wanted to write oneshots about this lovely twosome in different timelines. And for this one, I decided to write about them back when they saw each other as mere colleagues. And as you may have noticed, I made references to the 'tokyo bomber' arc as well. (:_

_This fic has been brought to you by the Review for Cookies Association- making reviewing a delectable experience! AU REVOIR AND THANKS FOR READING!_


	14. Anything but Uneventful

**Title: **Anything But Uneventful**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#10- romance**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Takagi's car breaks down on a mountain road in the middle of the night- and the only room available in a lodge they find is a single-bed one. Oh…no? **  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Takagi's car twisted and turned down the mountain road.

"Are you sure about this? I can easily hail a cab home, you know," Sato spoke from the passenger seat.

"Of course I am. It's pretty late, after all. Commuting alone isn't safe at this hour," he assured her. "And besides, I ought to be getting home already. There has been a series of robberies down at my apartment lately, and I can't be too careful."

_That, and because I don't trust any of those drunken officers enough to get you home in one piece_, he wanted to add.

Shiratori had invited the first division over to one of his mountain villas earlier that day. And of course, a gathering wouldn't be complete without the 'three essentials:' beer, food, and karaoke, with which, when combined with hard partying officers, does not paint a pretty picture.

"What do you mean late? It's only- wait, don't tell me it's really quarter-past 12 already?!" Sato blurted out, wide-eyed after looking at the LED time display at the dashboard.

"The clock never lies," Takagi replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's amazing how time can fly when you're enjoying yourself."

"I completely agree with you on that one. It seems like only an hour ago when we were on our way here," she said, heaving a sigh afterwards as a thought came to her mind. "Ugh, how am I going to explain myself to my mother?!"

"Tell her we had a really big case in our hands?" Takagi suggested.

"No, I already used that one last week. And besides, Megure-keibu only allows us to stay up to midnight, at most."

He thought some more. "You got caught in a traffic jam?"

"Tried that yesterday."

Takagi fumbled in his mind for more alternatives; but none appeared to be feasible enough. "Sorry Sato-san. That's the best I've got," he said in surrender.

"But more likely that not, she must be more happy instead of worried right now," Sato figured, folding her arms on her chest and shooting a dirty look.

"Why so?"

"She probably thinks I'm out with some guy tonight," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Takagi couldn't help but snicker. "Well, technically you are."

"But you're not just_ some_ guy," Sato reasoned, making her partner blush. "That makes your argument invalid. Case closed."

"I have no objections, ma'am," he played along.

As they drove further, drowsiness inevitably settled on the two officers. Takagi could see in his peripheral view that Sato had already dozed off. To keep himself from drifting off to sleep behind the wheel, he switched the radio on to the rock station. Its effectiveness was short-lived, though, so he resorted to opening one of the car windows. The cold mountain air might do the trick, he figured.

15 minutes passed, and the city boundary was nowhere in sight. All that lay ahead was a long stretch of a curvy dirt road, darkness, and trees that projected eerie shadows amidst the moonlight- the same sight that he had been staring at for the last hour or so. _Why does Shiratori's villa have to be on the peak of this damn mountain? He could've chosen a better location…at the foot maybe?_ His mind was fueled up with complaints. _All I want now is to plop down on a nice, soft bed and get some sleep! Geez, is that too much to ask?_

Little did he know that the high heavens were listening in on his every word. As if on cue, his engine died. Instinctively, he looked at the gas gauge, as he might've been low on gas without realizing it; but it was ¾ full. _That's odd. The mechanic told me that my car was in tip-top shape a few days ago. _

Perplexed, Takagi pulled out his keys, stepped outside and raised the hood to see what the problem was; and he was greeted by a burst of thick, black smoke. Coughing, he lost his footing and almost tumbled to the ground. When he had recovered, he used his arms to get the smoke out of the way.

"What happened, Takagi-kun?" Sato asked, rubbing her eyes sheepishly as she got off the car.

"The engine died, for some unknown reason," he gestured to the smoking anterior of the vehicle, and then continued. "But I'm sure that a call to my insurance company will sort things out in no time. They have pretty fast service, if I do say so myself."

Takagi fished out his cell phone and did as he said. Meanwhile, Sato sauntered over to the front of the car to see how bad the damage was. She was definitely no mechanic, but she could tell that it was pretty bad.

"What do you mean on holiday?! The next big event is Christmas…and that's in like, 6 months!"

Sato leaned against the side of the car and watched as things went from bad to worse.

"Tomorrow morning…what about tonight? Can you- no…sorry? Hello? HELLO?!"

All Takagi could hear was the sound of the dial tone. He tried again, but ended up hearing the same sorry excuse from the other end of the line. He placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed in defeat.

"That didn't sound like fast, reliable service to me," Sato commented, making sure that the 'fast reliable' part was emphasized enough.

"Well, for the past three years they were."

Sato stared down at the ground and kicked a pebble near her foot, which tumbled off into the woods. She felt angry at the insurance company. She was worried about how her mother would react when she found out about this. Above all, she was tired- it had been a rough day, and all she wanted was good night's sleep.

Takagi leaned beside her and tried to offer some consolidation. "Look, I'm just as tired and disappointed as you are; but we can't just stand around here until the sun rises. Our objective now is to find a place to stay in for the night…and I think we passed by a motel or something a few minutes ago-"

"Then let's go. My eyes are losing the battle of lucidity as we speak," Sato cut him off, already taking a few steps ahead of him.

_Sato is definitely not a morning person_,he mused as he locked the car doors and hurriedly caught up with her.

A few minutes of walking and the lights from an inn were within their view.

Takagi couldn't contain his excitement. "It seems our luck is changing."

No sooner had he finished his statement when thunder roared, followed by the first drops of rain. He hurriedly removed his blazer and placed it above their heads as they made a mad dash towards the building.

"Indeed it is. It just went from worse to all-out worst," Sato replied in between breaths. Unknown to her was that their string of bad luck was far from over.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

All the sleep in their body seemed to have disappeared in the drop of the hat. They stared wide-eyed at the old man behind the counter, who seemed surprised at their reaction.

"I'm sorry, but did you say what I think you just said?" Sato asked, praying to all things holy that the banging of the raindrops against the window has affected her hearing. "Because I'm hoping that you didn't."

The man, much to her utter disappointment, nodded. "Yep, you heard me right missy. The only room available is the single-bed suite."

This was one of the moments Takagi wished he had the ability to faint at will. Blood gushed to his head as the man's words ringed through his mind.

"Bu-but don't you have any extra beds or anything? I can pay extra if I have to!" he stammered, fishing out his wallet, and holding up his credit card. "See?"

The man shook his head. "Now sir, this is not some fancy-schmancy hotel in the city. We don't have all those frills and stuff…," Takagi opened his mouth to interject, but was stopped by the man's next statement. "…those mini bars, complimentary bottles of water…extra beds…hell, young couples like you should be happy that we still have the darn room available, if you know what I mean!"

Grinning, he nudged Takagi with his elbow, and then eyed the two officers with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Happy?! Why, of all the emotions we could feel right now, should we be ha-" As if on cue, realization quickly sank in him. "…ppy. No, you don't understand…you got it all wrong here and uh…you see…me and her…," Takagi tried to clear things out, but his brain wouldn't cooperate.

As his brain was about to implode, Sato decided to take matters into her own hands.

"We'll take it."

"Sato-san?!"

Ignoring her partner's protests, she walked over to the counter and handed her credit card.

"Wise choice ma'am." The man smiled, took the card, swiped it, and gave it back along with a set of keys. "Have a good night ma'am. Oh, and before I forget…," he opened a drawer, pulled out a 'do not disturb' sign, and, with a matching wink, gave it to her.

"You might need one of these."

Sato stared at him strangely for a few seconds before taking the sign "Erm, thanks. I think."

The twosome walked up the flight of stairs and proceeded to their room.

"What was that about?" Takagi finally managed asked, his coherency having returned to normal.

Sato looked at the keys on her hand, then at the door in front of them. "This is it. Room 06."

"Why did you agree to this? How can you deal with this as though it's…normal? Routine?"

She unlocked the door and flicked on the light switch in the corner. Light instantly flooded in, revealing a cream-hued area, which pretty much looked like the average economy hotel room: there was a bathroom, desks, chairs, and cushions. The most noticeable thing, however, was the king-size bed situated in the center of the room, which seemed to be beckoning them to lie down and take a visit to slumber land.

Sato was about to step inside and give in to its wishes when Takagi grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice close to a whisper.

Sato's eyes narrowed as she spun around to face him. "Do I really need a reason?"

Takagi blinked; he had no idea how he should answer that question of hers.

Sato sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

She walked closer to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Actually, there's not one, but three reasons. First is the fact that were not doing anything wrong…due to some strange string of circumstances, which, I'd like to point out, we absolutely have no control of, we are now forced to spend the night together, in a hotel in some mountain, on a single bed."

She paused, and then asked him. "As crazy as it sounds, tell me, where's the harm in that?"

She paused again for effect. "There's none, of course."

Takagi nodded slightly, listening on to her next words. "Second is trust. I've known you for so long…I mean, if I had a list of people I can trust with my very life, you are definitely one of them. This would've been different if I was placed in this exact situation with some other guy…but I'm with you, and I know that I have nothing to worry about."

He couldn't help but blush at her statement, which had every grain of truth in them. They smiled, and then looking at each other with all the love and respect that they had built between them all those years.

"And the third?"

"Because I'm a hell lot tired and there's no telling what I might do if I don't plop down on that awfully tempting bed right now," she answered, a grin forming on her lips.

Takagi laughed as they stepped inside and readied themselves for some well-deserved rest. He was about to lie down when he remembered about the sign the receptionist had given them earlier. He grabbed it, unlocked the door, and hung it outside.

Sato sat up from her lying position and raised an eyebrow.

"What, it was made to be hung right?" Takagi explained, shrugging.

"I guess it is. Good night, Takagi-kun."

"Good night, Sato-san."

As he lay down beside her, he couldn't help but smile. After what seemed like a terrible case of hard luck, it appeared that it was all worth it. It's not everyday, after all, that your car breaks down while you're a dirt road at night with the girl of your dreams in the passenger seat with you, with the only hotel in the area out of double-bed suites. _What are the chances of that?_

---

The next morning, Sato woke up to the sight of dark brown hair. She nearly fell off the bed in surprise. _Oh, right. How could I forget…_

She couldn't help but blush- Takagi _was_ awfully close. Proximity was one thing, but the fact that one of his hands had found itself resting on her waist wasn't helping at all. She gently placed his hand away, sat up, and leaned against the bed railings.

She then continued looked at her partner, who appeared to be in deep slumber. His soft breathing, his parted lips, the way the sunlight streaming through the windows highlighted his features; he looked so weak, so vulnerable. Without thinking, she began running her finger along the outline of his face- but stopped as soon as the implications of her actions kicked in.

_No, don't. Bad Miwako. Get away while you can._

But try as she might, she seemed to be spellbound by his charm. It was as though he had some kind of gravitational force surrounding him; a force that was pulling her down, closer and closer to him- and there was nothing she could do about it.

When the distance between them was only a mere inch apart, loud knocking came from the door.

This almost made her jump in surprise. _Ugh, I guess I really am cursed. _

Her heart was racing as she approached the door with a dejected look in her face. She peeked through the eye hole to see who moment-interrupting character was this time; and it was the receptionist from the previous night. With a sigh, she hurriedly unlocked the bolts and opened the door.

"Good morni-"

"What do you want?"

She must've had a tinge of annoyance in her tone, she mused, judging by the question the man raised back.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?" he asked, moving his head slightly to have a better look at the interior of the room.

"Oh, no, of course not!" she quickly answered back, straightening her blouse and doing her buttons, which seemed to imply things that she'd rather not think about. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Are you the owner of that sedan parked a few meters from here?"

"The black one?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"I'm not, but he is," she replied, gesturing towards her sleeping partner.

"I see, I see. A mechanic came by here earlier…told me to tell a certain, umm…," he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "…Takagi Wataru that his car's been fixed."

Sato expression instantly lighted up. "I'm glad to hear about that! What did he say was the problem again?"

The man scratched his head. "Faulty wiring…or something like that. I'm no mechanic, you see…all his talk about hydraulics and valves sounded alien to me!" he admitted, chuckling a bit at his lack of automobile knowhow.

"I know what you mean," Sato agreed, recalling the times she'd been tasked to cases involving the way vehicles worked. Bad times.

"Well, that's all I came here for. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay!"

Sato bid her thanks and was about to close the door when the man came rushing back.

"Oh, by the way, would you be interested in a breakfast meal? We accept all major credit-"

"No, thank you. Goodbye," she politely declined, before shutting the door completely.

"How about some souvenirs? Baked goods?"

Though muffled, she could still hear the guy's words. _Ah, the things people do to make a living._

She was locking one of the bolts when a voice from behind came up.

"What was that about?"

She turned around and saw that Takagi had woken up already. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms stretched out as he yawned.

Sato looked at him from head down to toe. The messy hair, the heavy-set eyes, the slumped shoulders, the ruffled clothes- it was quite a treat seeing him that early in the morning. And in a nice set of boxers too, she thought secretly. Unknown to her was that he was sharing the very same thoughts as hers.

"Your car's fixed," she finally said, a little too bluntly.

"That's good to hear."

He stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"Erm, Takagi-kun?"

Sato's heart raced as he grew closer.

"What the hell are you doi-"

Her statement was cut short when his lips found their way on hers, brushing against them slowly, gently, in a span of time both had secretly wished would have lasted longer.

As he pulled back, Sato gaped, face red with surprise, excitement, and after a few moments of thought, embarrassment.

"Do-don't tell me…you were awake when I…when I…," she tried to ask him, to which Takagi only smiled playfully at.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He went over to a chair and picked up the belt and pants that he hung on it.

"If anyone finds out about what happened in the last 7 hours, were dead," Sato spoke in a grave yet amused tone, as Takagi sauntered over the bathroom door.

"Look who's counting."

"Seriously. We might just be the next murder case the first division will work on."

"Not if they never find out."

"With all those snooping officers around? I don't think so."

"You mean Yumi, right?"

"Exactly. Wait, hey!"

"Now, I agree with you on the homicidal police officers part…but I think you have more important things to think of."

"Like what?"

"Like your worry-ridden mother who's been waiting hours for that phone call of yours."

"Oh, crap."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I'll think of something soon. A 2 hour drive should give enough thinking time."

"Good point. You never fail to amaze me, Takagi-kun."

"You too, Sato-san."

Takagi closed the door and began dressing up.

_In more ways than you can imagine._

* * *

_I hope this fic can make up for my looooong time between updates. (again. *sniffles*) Heehee, I love placing this lovely duo in random situations. xD One more fic and I'm halfway towards this challenge! Yay! *crickets chirp* Aww, c'mon._

_This fic has been brought to you by the Reviews for Cookies Association- making reviewing a delectable experience._

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	15. Lifesaver

**Title:** Lifesaver**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: #**15 - I'll protect you**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **While working on an apparent suicide case, Sato realizes how Takagi really means to her. **  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

The MPD building was unusually quiet. The clacking of Officer Sato's high heels echoed throughout the corridors as she walked along. She stopped in front of a large wooden door, staring thoughtfully at the knob before stepping inside.

Inspector Megure was slouched on his chair, a folder in his hands. He didn't seem to notice her presence. Sato cleared her throat, which made the inspector look up instantly.

"Megure-keibu, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked, a hint of nervousness trailing from her voice. It wasn't everyday that she was called onto his office, after all.

"Oh, Sato-kun! I didn't you notice you there…"

Megure chuckled, setting the folder down before gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Sato complied, opting for the one on the right side.

"So, what happened?"

Without a word, the inspector placed his hand on the folder he held a while back and moved it towards her. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment, and then picked it up and started reading through its contents. After scanning it through, she placed it back on the desk, confusion written on her features.

"But sir, this is a suicide case," she said, wondering why the file was brought to the first division which dealt with homicide cases.

"Well, apparently, it is. But the victim was found dead by her uncle, who based on his statement, was visiting her at the time of death."

Realization dawned on her. "So what you're saying is that her uncle murdered her and covered it up as a suicide?"

Megure shook his head slightly. "It's a possibility…and that's where you come in. I need you to pay him a little visit, and try to dig up as much information as you can find."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly torn piece of paper, with an address scribbled on it.

"All right, sir. I'll do my best," Sato promised, taking the paper and tucking it away in her coat's pocket.

"Good luck."

She was about to step out when Megure called her back. She looked over her shoulder as she listened.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Officer Takagi will join you on this case. He's off to finish some errands at the moment, but I'm sure he'll catch up with you in no time."

Sato nodded, a weak smile surfacing on her lips. She'd have to admit that she enjoyed her work more whenever her partner was around. His easygoing nature has never failed to brighten up her day.

She started out of the room and proceeded to her car. After fastening her seatbelt, she took one last look at the address and carefully planned out the route she would take. Soon enough, the engine roared to life, as the red sedan sped from the parking lot to the busy streets.

Traffic was light that morning, much to her surprise. By the rate she was going, she figured, it would take less than twenty-five minutes to reach her destination. She turned on the radio, turning the dial until she came across a station she deemed had something decent enough on.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

She pressed on the brakes as the stoplight came into view, its lights going from green to red. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, she gazed out of the window, looking at nearby playground.

_Everything, it felt so right, unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep; I'm barely hanging on_

Children were running around, playing a game of tag_. Kids- not giving a damn about anything but fun, _she thought to herself, her childhood memories playing in her mind.

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

Sato then noticed that one of the girls had tripped over a rock. She ran to a corner, tears forming in her eyes- yet none of her playmates seemed to mind. _How cruel. _Sato felt sympathy for her, for some reason. She continued to watch them.

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

The girl wept for a few moments before one of the boys approached her, offering a hand. At first she seemed reluctant; but eventually she took it, her frown turning into a sweet smile. Before Sato knew it, she was out there again, chasing after the other kids.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

This was a typical playground scene- but for Sato, it was more than that. It provoked a wave of thoughts, thoughts that she didn't even have time to mull over, thanks to the honking of a rather impatient driver behind her. Snapped out of her reverie, she turned her eyes back to the road and saw that the lights had already shifted back to green.

The obnoxious honking continued. Sato quickly stepped on the gas before God knows what she might do if it wouldn't stop.

After a few more minutes, she found herself standing in front of the person-in-question's apartment.

It took around three knocks before she got an answer. The door clicked as it unlocked, revealing a plump man who appeared to be in his early forties. "How may I help you?"

"Yoshikawa Junichi-kun, I presume?"

The man nodded, raising a questioning eyebrow as he eyed her from head to toe. "You're not one of those door-to-door salespersons are you?"

"No, sir, I'm not." Sato fished out her badge and held it up. "I'm Officer Sato Miwako, and I'm-"

"I told you already, I didn't kill her!" he cut her off, his voice suddenly shifting into a deadly tone.

Startled by this, Sato stepped back a little. She gaped, finding herself, for the first time in her career, at a loss for words. The man's words were so intense, so full of emotions, the most evident of which were longing, hatred, and love.

"I-I'm sorry about that officer. It's just that…Kiyora is the only family I have left…don't you think she suffered enough?" His voice dropped to a near whisper as he wept silently.

Sato walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but there are certain procedures to be followed when dealing with crimes. It's protocol for the only person with the victim at the time of death to be questioned," she explained, trying to keep a professional tone.

Sato had always believed that personal feelings must be left behind when dealing with cases- and she didn't want to break that rule just yet.

It took a while before she got reply.

"All right. Please, come in," Yoshikawa beckoned, leading her inside his living room.

She sat on the couch as Yoshikawa closed the door.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee? Biscuits?" he offered, taking a seat opposite her.

"No, thank you," she politely declined, pulling out a tape recorder from her inner pocket and placing it on the table that stood between them. She clicked on the record button, which sent the tape whirring to life.

"So, Yoshikawa-kun, can you tell me again what happened exactly on the night of June 1st?" she began.

"Well, I was driving down to get here…my niece called me up earlier that day, you see. She said that she needed to talk about…something that's been troubling her."

"Go on."

"Yeah, I came as fast as I could. I knocked for god knows how long, but got no response. I tried to call her up, but all I heard was the dial tone. Finally, in desperation, I pushed the door open…and it turned out it was unlocked."

He paused, his body shaking as he tried to control his tears.

"I went in…it was dark…all the lights were turned off. I flicked on the switches and went straight to Kiyora's room…and…and…"

Not being able to control them any longer, the witness buried his face in his hands.

"She was lying on her bed, some kind of liquid foaming in her mouth. There was an empty bottle of sleeping pills beside her…she was…dead," he finally finished, in between sobs.

"Does Kiyora-san have any enemies? Anyone who you think has enough motive to do this to her?" Sato asked, her confident tone clearly waning.

Throughout her career, she'd seen the grisly side of humanity on more occasions than the average Joe can ever imagine. There are times when she felt that her constant exposure to death has been so routine that she could walk in a blood painted room without cringing even once. She didn't know why, but this man, along with the victim's continually unfolding story, was breaking down the walls she had built around her all those years.

"Not really. Kiyora's a fighter, but she's also a very sweet girl."

"Do you have any ideas as to why she'd decide to kill herself, then?"

"I don't really know. Suicidal is a word I'd never imagine I could use to describe her…"

Sato opened her mouth to speak, but the man continued talking.

"Kiyora was a good person…she was a beautiful girl, though she does tend to be a little boyish at times."

He paused for a moment, a faint smile on his face as a teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"She'd been through a lot of hard times. Her mother died in childbirth…and her father died in a plane crash while on the way to a business trip…but despite that, she kept her cheerful demeanor…but then recently, her best friend Takeshi was ironically enough, involved in another crash…a car crash. She was devastated, I'm sure; but she remained strong…in the exterior, that is."

"He…died?" Sato asked, her voice rising.

"Well, no. He was in a coma for the last two weeks, but yesterday, an hour after Kiyora killed herself…"

"…he woke up. And the first thing she asked for was to see her." Sato finished bluntly.

They stared at each other in silence.

"Fate's pretty cruel, you know. It has sick, sick way of twisting things around," Yoshikawa concluded with a sardonic look.

Sato nodded the affirmative, hit pause on the tape recorder and placed it back in her pocket.

"That will be all, sir. The MPD would like to extend condolences to your family. We'll contact you again, once a conclusion has been reached," she said, feigning her neutral tone.

The man nodded weakly in reply. She walked out of the apartment, but was stopped abruptly by a comment from him.

"You know, you're just like her."

Sato's eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, for a lack of a better reply.

Sato slammed the door shut and went down the flight of stairs. The conversation she had earlier replayed in her mind. She thought about how uncannily similar her life was with Kiyora. They both lost one too many important people in their lives. They both hid behind masks of strength when their hearts were crumbling down. Both their lives were testaments of how cruel fate can be. But there was one key difference- she chose to let go and live on, while Kiyora opted for the easy way out.

She'd have to admit, though, that the thought of putting an end to her life have crossed her mind a few times. She always felt as if she were a threat to the lives of the people she grew close with, especially after what happened to her old partner Matsuda. This opened up her eyes to how imminent death is, of how short life really is.

His death sent her spiraling down. Once again, she felt so vulnerable, so helpless. They had only known each other for a week; and it was in these 7 days that she learned of how twisted fate really was.

"Sato-san?"

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a voice that she knew all too well. She looked up to see a dripping wet Takagi.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how traffic can get when it rains," he reasoned, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Sato looked around her- she was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice that the rain drops had started falling.

"So, how'd the questioning turn out? Any new info?"

He waited for a response, but got nothing.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, the awkward silence making his stomach do innumerable cartwheels. This wasn't going to last long, though.

"Yes. Nothing right, everything's freaking messed up!" Sato suddenly stammered, her body visibly tensing as she stepped a foot forward. She gazed at Takagi, her eyes blazing with an odd mix of denial and longing.

"You know what, Takagi-kun? I once thought that I built this wall around me to protect myself from the pain of losing someone close to me again…but it turned out that I've been doing it to see who'd care enough to climb over…," she began, her voice wavering.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran towards him, clutched tightly at his shirt, and buried her head in his chest. "…and you did. Thank you."

Fighting the hesitation he felt, Takagi responded by holding her close, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. They remained in that position until Sato pulled back, quickly wiping the tears off her eyes.

They stared at each other, their gazes holding feelings that no word can even begin to describe.

He smiled and held out his hand, which Sato gingerly took. She returned his smile, as they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

When they stepped out of the complex, the rain ceased and the sun shone brightly as it had before. Its rays streamed down on them, in what seemed like a visual metaphor of Sato's newfound hope.

* * *

_Before anything else...yay, I finally hit the halfway benchmark! *victory dance* Thank you very much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite-d so far. I really appreciate it. :)_

_I decided to pitch in one last update before school starts once again. I deviated from my usual fluff with dashes of humor (or attempts at it anyway) and opted for a more canon, dramatic approach. So yes..._

_'TIL NEXT UPDATE!_


	16. Heat Wave

**Title: **Heat Wave  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: #**09 – Oops!**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Summer heat can do things to people- especially Officer Sato.**  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

It was hot.

Officer Sato Miwako had already removed her blazer and undid the first few buttons of her blouse in a desperate attempt to cool off. It didn't seem to work very well, though, as beads of sweat continued to trickle down her forehead.

_Of all the days that the air conditioning unit could chose to break down, it had to be today, _she complained to herself.

It was the middle of summer, and the temperature was abnormally warmer than usual. The fact that there wasn't much work to be done during that particular time wasn't exactly helpful in keeping her mind off the scorching heat.

Sato used the back of her hand to wipe her sweat off, before staring wistfully at the clock on the other side of the room for the umpteenth time. Time seemed to have stopped all of a sudden- was it just her, or has it been 11:45 for at least an hour now?

_Hit 12 already, damn it! _

After muttering a number of colorful words, her vision sauntered over to the empty desk beside her. It was Takagi's. Luckily for him, he was assigned to the weekly routine of washing the police cars by Megure.

Sato snickered as she recalled all those angry pairs of daggers that followed him even as he left the room. She had to admit that just like them, she too was jealous of the guy. Anywhere else was definitely better than the literally living hell that they were in. _You have no idea how lucky you are, Takagi-kun._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the set of feet walking towards her direction.

"Excuse me, Sato-san?" the person asked politely, seeing that the female officer was unaware of his presence. She remained in her stupor, however, so after a number of failed verbal attempts, he opted to try a more physical approach. He reached out his hand to give her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" Sato roared upon contact, making the guy pull his arm away and stumble back.

Every officer in the room stopped whatever they were doing and glued their eyes at the currently unfolding scene. Some, which included the root of her sudden outburst, even found themselves gawking and blushing at Sato's undeniably suggestive stance. Her trunk was bent slightly forward, with her hands planted firmly near the edge of her desk for support. The sweat trailing through her body added to the effect as well.

It took him a while before he deemed himself as coherent enough to provide a reasonable answer. "I- I was just going to ask for the case report you borrowed earlier," the guy stammered, his arms raised protectively just in case things got awry.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry about that Koichi-kun!" Sato quickly apologized, realizing what she had just said. She promptly sat down and offered the warmest smile she could to help ease the newly-recruited officer's clearly jittery nerves. It was his first day on the job, after all. She surely didn't want to make it his last.

"It's the heat, you see," she continued with a light chuckle, afraid to look at Koichi straight in the eye.

"Yes, it has been quite humid these days," Koichi agreed, his initial nervousness now gone. "And no worries. I'd have to admit that I myself tend to get irritable during days like this," he added, after noting that Sato was still bothered about her earlier reaction.

"I'm glad you understand," she replied, relief surfacing in her tone.

She opened her drawer and sifted through the assortment of documents inside. It didn't take long before she pulled out a light green one, which she quickly handed to Koichi. "There you are. Sorry again about that incident earlier."

"Thank you very much! And don't worry, I should've not disturbed you in the first place," he assured her.

Sato's gaze followed him as he took off. Even though he was no longer in sight, chagrin continued to linger within her. _What was I thinking?_ She wanted to bury her face in her hands and stay in that position for the next twenty-four hours or so. But that could be mistaken as slacking off, which would consequently lead to a possible wage cut- and this was definitely not in her wish list.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She hurriedly fished it out of her pocket, eager to see what the new message she received contained. Her features instantly lighted up when she saw that it was from Yumi.

_Miwa-chan! Sorry to hear about the broken aircon units down there. It must feel like hell eh? But don't worry. I'm sure a pint of ice cream or two will do the trick. I should know…I'm having one for lunch right now. Yum! 33 , i_t read.

Seeing the word lunch, Sato wondered if she was already free to leave the office. A glance at the clock revealed that it wasalready five minutes past twelve. Wasting no time, she put her blazer back on, grabbed her valuables, and sped out of the building.

She stopped half-step when she reached the parking area, though, after she caught sight of a dashing figure that she knew all too well. Her jaw dropped as she found herself staring at a half-dressed Takagi, whose wonderfully chiseled form appeared to be highlighted by the perpetually shining sun overhead.

"Oh, hey Sato-san! I didn't notice you were here," he greeted her, with a matching innocent smile.

She continued to stare at him, seemingly oblivious of his knowledge of her presence. "Di-did I say something wrong?" Takagi asked, worried that he may have said or done something that may have upset her.

Instead of feeling uncomfortable about being caught red-handed, Sato noticed that she was strangely at ease. "No, not at all. It's just that you're so lucky Takagi-kun…to be spared from the ungodly heat," she answered back, after fumbling in her mind for a reasonable reply.

Takagi shook his head. "No, it's not exactly a win-win situation for me," he immediately denied.

"Why so?"

"Because I don't think I can get out in one piece after I step inside the office later."

The two shared a hearty laugh. Their fellow officers do tend to get a little harsh on him, especially after he began to express an interest in his highly-coveted partner.

"So, are you free this lunch?" Sato asked, as she walked closer to where he stood.

"Am I free this lunch?" he repeated, unsure of whether what he heard was really what she had said.

"Are you? I'm dying for some ice-cold soda."

Her statement cleared his previous doubts. Takagi's mind overflowed with various thoughts.

_Sato-san…and me…she asked me out…to eat lunch…me and her, alone in a restaurant…like a date…date?!_

Takagi instantly raised the still open hose he held the moment the word 'date' popped in his mind. A torrent of water hurled towards Sato, whose reflexes weren't fast enough to avoid being hit. She was drenched from the head down. Realizing what he had just done, Takagi was quick to apologize.

"Gah, Sato-san! I'm very very very sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that." Without a word, Sato inched closer to him. Her features depicted no distinct emotion, which was a sure sign of worry for the male officer. "Sato-san? Sato-san?!"

He braced himself for whatever was about to happen to him- and he found out soon enough. Sato opted for payback; she grabbed a sprayer and used it to carry out her vengeance. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

Soon enough, the two were running around back and forth spraying each other, like two children armed with water guns on a hot summer's day.

"You can't catch me!" Takagi playfully teased.

"Unfair, you have a hose!" Sato retorted.

The scene lasted for a good ten minutes; but as they say, all good things must come to an end…

"Officer Sato! Officer Takagi!" A voice boomed in a strident tone. The two officers dropped their gardening tools the moment they heard their superior's call.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Megure asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

They spun almost simultaneously to face the inspector. "Umm, well, you see _keibu_, we, umm…you know…"

Megure tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for their reply. "Yes?"

"We got a teensy-bitsy sort of carried away with washing the car," Sato finally explained, her generally confident tone waning with each word said.

"In my office!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Right away, sir!"

As they dejectedly proceeded to the inspector's office, Sato couldn't help but smile at what had just happened. She had always considered herself as a mature woman- but at that moment, she was the exact opposite. She was just like a little girl, who got caught by a grown-up during one of her wild antics.

It was still hot. But Sato was thankful; if it wasn't for the heat, she wouldn't have experienced that episode that she could never have shared with anyone else but him.

* * *

_Once again, sorry for another L.T.N.U. or long time no update. Laziness, writer's block, and a busy schedule is definitely not a good mix. So yes, 14 more fics to go. (Very) Slowly but surely, I'm getting to that magical number 30. Hopefully I'll reach 2/3 by the end of the year._

_Reviews are loved loved loved. Yay, emphasis! 'TIL NEXT UPDATE!_


	17. Substitutes

**Title:** Substitutes**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: #**22 – Beautiful**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Being a fresh recruit, Takagi was required to attend a week-long seminar- things take a wild turn once day three rolled in. **  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

**A/N: **All italicized text in this story indicate Takagi's thoughts.

* * *

Takagi tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes fixed on the rotation of the hands of his wrist watch- not so common a sight, considering that the guy has the patience of a saint.

He had a pretty valid reason for this bout of intolerance, though. The speaker for the week-long seminar new MPD recruits were required to attend was more fashionably late than usual. Fifteen minutes and forty three seconds was the man's record so far- and he was about to break it in a few moments.

_3…2…1. We have a new record, folks._

Takagi heaved a sigh to mark the event. _If Shibata-kun won't arrive by 7:30, I'm out of here, _he then promised himself, his mind drifting off to places where he'd rather be at that time. To plop down and wrap himself with the covers of his soft, cozy bed would be such a luxury right then. _Darn seminar. _

He shifted his gaze away from his watch and began to survey the room, in an attempt to get his mind off the perpetually tardy lecturer. He grinned with amusement at the sight that lay before him.

The scene was straight out of a rowdy class in his high school days. Most of his fellow attendees were huddled up into countless groups, having animated conversations about this and that, with boisterous laughter erupting every now and then. Others, meanwhile, have opted to keep to themselves, staring complacently out the window, the white board, or any other nearby object to pass the time.

_Just like old times. It seems like it was only yesterday I was frolicking around in school…_

Sensing movement on his left, he cut his contemplation short and spun his head around towards the said direction.

"Morning, Wataru," a gaunt man with heavy-set features greeted.

Takagi's face instantly lighted up at the sight of a close friend. "Oh, Junichi. Good morning to you too," he greeted back, as he watched him place his bag down and take the seat next to his.

"Just came in I see," Takagi began.

"I'm fashionably late, as always," Junichi replied with a smirk, which was returned in no time at all. "Speaker's not here yet eh?" he then asked, looking around the room for any sign of the person-in-question.

Takagi shook his head. "Nope. You seem to have rubbed off on him already!"

He waited for the usual comeback that his friend would ever so often snap back at him in conversations like these; but instead, what he heard was a question of concern.

"You all right dude?"

At first, he was confused at his rather unusual query. After a moment of thought, however, he figured that the maybe his lack of sleep during the previous night was more evident than he initially thought.

"I'm fine, I guess," he finally answered, pausing briefly to yawn. "A bit sleepy, but still fine."

Junichi was unconvinced. "You don't look so fine to me," he argued, far from willing to let the matter go. "What's wro- oh, I get it." And just like that, realization seemed to have dawned on him. Enlightenment, followed by apprehension, surfaced in his features.

Takagi was quick to notice this. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Junichi's troubled expression intensified as he leaned closer to him. "I thought we settled that already?"

"Settled what?" Takagi responded with another question.

"Don't play all innocent with me," he persisted.

Takagi's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not playing with you," he tried to clarify in as calm a tone as possible. His patience meter was already at its limit; one more blow and it could burst.

"But-"

"Spit it out!"

Takagi was just not in the mood that day. His ears were perked up as he waited eagerly for Junichi's reply.

"How was I supposed to know that was a porn website?!" Junichi suddenly blurted out, his arms thrown in the air for effect.

Acting on instinct, Takagi hurriedly leaned in and covered the guy's mouth with one hand. Meanwhile, he placed the other on his lips as he shushed him off. Hoping that the others were way too busy in their motions to notice, he started to reprimand him for his foolish act- "Ssshhh! You don't need to…" – and all his hopes died instantly when he dared to take a glance behind him.

"…scream it out loud," he finished, his voice rising a few pitches as he felt all the pairs of eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. He remained in that position for a few seconds before he gathered enough courage to look away and bury his face in his hands, in a vain effort to hide his now beet red face.

"That was…awkward," Junichi remarked.

No response.

"You're still angry at me aren't you?" he then asked, believing that this could get him some kind of reaction from the currently mortified man. This appeared to do the trick, as Takagi, albeit unmoved from his stance, mumbled a barely intelligible reply.

"Well, for that sudden outburst just now, yes."

Junichi was quiet for a moment. Takagi was about to thank the high heavens, for his buddy had gotten the message that he had done something terribly wrong, for once. But, unfortunately for him, his ordeal was far from over. "So, how'd the folks react?"

He got up and sighed, a shudder running through his spine as he recalled the events of the previous night. "I'd rather not talk about it," he answered, praying that this would put things to a close. Sadly, it was all just beginning.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Junichi persisted, nudging his buddy with his elbow a couple of times.

Another sigh was let out before the revelation came. "Let's just say that they took it a little _too_ well."

Junichi chuckled as he patted Takagi on the back. "You're no grade school student Wataru. You're a grown man, with _greater _needs. It's good that they understand that."

His eyes went into orbit in record time. "You planned this all along didn't you?" he asked him, although the answer was very obvious.

"Maybe."

"Damn you, Junichi."

Junichi was about to answer back- most likely about why he's still single or something along those lines, he'll never really know- when he was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by the clacking sound of heels.

"It's about time that Shibata-kun got…" Takagi was unable to finish his sentence. It wasn't their stout, gaudily-clad resource speaker who had entered. It was someone else; and this person was definitely worthy of their attention appearance-wise. Although she did seem to be a tad angry. She appeared to be muttering something about a 'damn cold outbreak' or something similar. He wasn't really sure.

_Who on earth is this angel sent down from heaven?_

She set her folder on the desk with such force that everyone in the room fell silent in an instant. The stillness lingered for quite some time; that is, until the proctor began to speak. "Good morning everyone. My name is Sato Miwako, assistant inspector in the homicide division of the Metropolitan Police Department," she introduced herself. _Hmm, Miwako. Such a lovely name._

"Your assigned speaker, Shibata Ren-kun, called in sick today. Apparently, the department has no regard to the fact that the term day-off is synonymous to a day free from work…and this basically explains why I'm here," she continued to explain rather wryly.

_How honest of her. So straight to the point, with no hesitation at all._

"Any questions before we begin?" One of the boys raised his hand. "Yes? You at the back."

He promptly stood up, a grin slowly forming at each word said. "You're hot. Can I have your cell phone number?"

His query was answered with silence. With a smirk that Takagi thought could break the current world record if there even was one, he looked around, as though he were a singer waiting for applause from his audience. The response of the majority wasn't far from that, as various praises filled the room.

"You still got it!" exclaimed one.

"Nice one," said another.

Takagi rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

_That Yamato. What a jerk, kidding around with this beautiful woman._

He gazed empathetically at Sato, who was still in a daze. She blinked once, twice. Multiple scenarios of what could happen next flashed in Takagi's mind. Would she storm out of the room teary-eyed? Or would she reprimand the guy, lecturing him like a parent with a disobedient child?

What happened next was something he surely hadn't expected. Sato crossed her arms on her chest and returned an equally conniving grin. _What the hell is she up to?_

"Of course you can," she finally replied, to the amazement of everyone. Their mouths hung open as she continued on. "But you'll have to have a little talk with my friend Mister Magnum here first."

_Oh, nice comeback. Beauty and brains all in one package. Is this heaven or what?_

She patted the lower end of her blazer, where a distinct outline of her gun can be seen. "Well, come on. He's not going to wait all day you know," she added tauntingly, seemingly amused by Yamato's shrinking confidence. The smirk he had was lone gone; a straight line had taken its place.

"Never mind, ma'am," he muttered after a few moments. He hurriedly took his seat and stared at the floor in embarrassment. Takagi couldn't help but snicker.

_Haha, looks like Yamato had a taste of his own medicine- and from a woman too! Let's see him try to pull off that act of his again now. _

Sato smiled, visibly pleased with herself. "I'm glad that's settled. Any more brilliant questions?" Sarcasm lined her words.

The group shook their heads simultaneously. After what they've seen, they know it's best to keep their mouths shut and behave properly.

"Good. Now let's start shall we? According to the note they left me, I'm supposed to discuss…," she paused to pick up a note attached to the folder she had lain on the desk earlier, "…the proper method of interviewing."

She folded the piece of paper and placed it back. "As if a good two hours is really needed for that," she mumbled, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

Ruffling sounds could be heard as the recruits grabbed their pens and notepads, ears perked as they readied themselves to take down some notes.

"As you all know, interviewing is a protocol when it comes to crime investigation. It is through this questioning process that valuable pieces of information, which could potentially lead to the discovery of the identity of the perpetrator, are revealed."

_Yeah, protocol, right. Say, can you move a bit to your right again please? That lovely angle highlights your contours perfectly. There, that's better._

Sato rambled on about this and that, but Takagi didn't really pay much attention. All he cared about at the time was to make the most of his two-hour long opportunity to observe the goddess that stood before him.

As he did so, a million thoughts came swirling into his mind. Love at first sight, however, conquered above all else. Takagi never really believed in the darn cliché. _It's something people say to keep their spirits up, when deep down they know that it is never bound to happen. I mean, come on. What are the chances of bumping into your ideal Romeo or Juliet while walking down the street to order some take-out?_

His definition of love is entrusting one's entire being to another, with no holds barred. It is a mutual relationship of give and take, deeply rooted on a foundation built by an unbreakable bond. _Love at first sight isn't actually love- it's more of an attraction, infatuation…lust. What the heck, lust? No, no. That's not it, it's entirely different. I'm a decent man, for heaven's sake! I don't see her as a mere source of pleasure. _

Takagi blushed at the thought. Junichi was quick to notice the sudden shift of color on his friend's cheeks. He was about to tease him about his suspicions; but in the end, he decided to leave him be. He had suffered enough earlier because of him, after all.

_I'd have to admit, though, she's very beautiful. Her eyes, her smile, her face. Everything's just perfect. But those are only external, and my interest goes beyond those. There's something about her that makes me want to get to know her more. I can't put my finger on it, for some reason._

His train of thought was brought to a halt when he sensed all those piercing daggers aimed at him for the second time that day. A quick look around him confirmed this. _What did I do now?_

As if on cue, one of his co-recruits pointed a finger at Sato's direction. He slowly moved his vision towards her; brown met blue as their eyes met.

"Huh?" He abruptly stood up, nearly stumbling of his chair. Regaining his balance, he raised a finger to himself. "Me?"

The brief silence that followed made his stomach do innumerable cartwheels. _Please don't shoot me!_

Much to his surprise, a smile found its way to the female officer's lips. "Yes, that's correct. Of course, the notepad, pen, and tape recorder are very important elements in an interview- but without the officer himself, the interrogation couldn't even happen in the first place. Very good! Uhm, what's your name again?"

"Ta-takagi. Takagi Wataru, ma'am," he answered, amidst stuttering.

"Oh, all right. I'll be sure to inform Shibata-kun about you. You'll do great as a cop. I know one when I see one," she assured him, her smile unwavering. Takagi chuckled for a bit, in an effort to keep his composure. Or what's left of it anyway.

"Thank you?" he managed to reply before losing his coherency completely.

Junichi was quick to commend his friend. "Nice one, man," he remarked, raising a hand for a high-five.

However, Takagi was far too absorbed in his thinking to acknowledge him. He was almost caught red-handed; but thanks to a timely stroke of luck, he was saved.

Time passed relatively quickly after that. Eventually, the seminar ended, and they all went their separate ways. As he walked back home, the image of Sato continued to linger within him. He sulked at the fact that he'd never see her again, that he blew what appeared to be his only chance at finding true love.

_I wish that I can see her again, even for one last time._

And he did.

-----

The next day, as he was eating his lunch at the local diner, he spotted an all-too-familiar figure approaching his table. Fast. It was now or never, he realized. Squaring his shoulders, he braced himself for their encounter.

"Hey, you! Takagi-kun, am I correct?"

The French fries he was about to munch on fell back into the container in an instant, making Sato giggle. _Real smooth, Wataru, _he mentally berated himself.

"Ye-yeah. That's me. Fancy seeing you around here."

She took a seat opposite him. "So, how was the talk I gave yesterday?"

"It was very…uhm…," He let his statement trail off, as he fumbled in his mind for an appropriate reply. "…informative." _All I know is that you talked about interrogation- but I'm sure that it was very good._

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't really prepared for it, having been literally dragged off my bed to take over the damn thing," she admitted, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"That explains the drool marks."

_Did I just say that out loud? _

Sato laughed. _And it looks like I did. _He laughed along with her, though his had a hint of nervousness. She didn't seem to notice, though, so that's a good sign.

"But seriously. I thought you handled our class quite well. I'm sure that Shibata-kun is on the verge of breaking point, what will all those rowdy guys and all," he explained, clearly impressed.

"You got that right. This is one tough cookie you've got here," she beamed with a matching wink.

An arm draped over Sato's shoulders as a young man who appeared to be around the same age as Takagi sat beside her. _Is this who I think it is_?

"Hey gorgeous," the person greeted, pursing his lips to plant a kiss on her cheek. She quickly shoved him off in retaliation. _No way. It can't be._

"Cut it out, Touma!" she chided playfully.

The man immediately gave up his resolve. He took his arm off her and shifted his gaze towards Takagi, eyeing him critically before asking, "Who do we have here, babe?"

"He's my star student, Wataru Takagi," she beamed, gesturing towards him.

_St-star student? Oh, good God, she remembered my name!_

"And don't call me babe."

He chose to ignore her previous statement. "You mean from that seminar yesterday?"

"Where else?"

He shrugged. "Just asking."

Sato grinned, and then raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I was getting to that," he said dryly, before turning his vision back to the aspiring police officer. "Hi there. Kota Touma here. I'm Miwako-chan's boyfriend," he introduced himself.

Takagi's mind exploded when the last word was dropped. "Bo-boyfriend?" he repeated in disbelief.

Touma nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah. You heard me. Four years and counting." Not being able to bear it any longer, Sato decided to hit him in the back of the head to express her sentiments. "Oww, that hurt!"

He rubbed at his throbbing head, in hopes of alleviating the pain. "All right, all right. Sheesh, what's a guy got to do to get a few laughs around here?"

"Don't mind him. He's just got a screw loose." Another grin surfaced on her face. "Make that two."

"I'm still here you know," Touma informed her, pouting like a little child.

"I never said you weren't, Einstein," Sato quickly retorted.

"He's a fellow police officer, but he works in the arson department. You see, were currently tracking down this arsonist slash murderer right now. Word from an informant is that he had been spotted in this area several times during the last two days," she explained to Takagi. "And just for the record, we are not romantically involved," she added, to which the person-in-question responded to by rolling his eyes.

_Good to hear that._

Touma pointed at a man seated alone on a few tables away. "See that guy over there?"

Takagi looked in the said direction. "The one with the green cap?"

"Yup. He's the one we're looking for."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh, I get it! So you two are undercover right now?"

"That's correct."

"I told he's my star student," Sato exclaimed, reaching across the table to give him a pat on the back.

"He's pretty sharp, I'll give him that. Can't wait to see him in action at the force," Touma agreed. "But if you get into some action with my Miwako here, then that's a different story."

"Ac-action?" Takagi stammered.

"Stop it, Touma! You're making him nervous!"

"I was just saying."

Sato shook her head and faked a sigh. "I'd shoot you if we weren't on assignment right now."

"That's what you always say," he snapped back.

This remark sparked off yet another exchange of witty comebacks. All Takagi could do was watch with envy as Touma made banter with the girl of his dreams. _If only I was as confident as he is… _

Eventually, their conversation was put to an end when Sato noticed that the man that they had been keeping an eye on was long gone.

"Hey, where'd the green-cap man go?" she asked, looking around the vicinity in panic. Touma hurriedly joined her in the search.

"Damn it, he escaped!" he concluded after scanning the area.

Sato, however, was far from giving up. Her determination bore fruit rather quickly, though, as she spotted the suspect in record time. "No, wait, there he is!"

Touma surveyed the place again, but found no sign of the green-capped person. "Where?"

"Near the fountain, eagle eyes," Sato pointed out, her brown orbs fixed on the park nearby.

"Oh…I knew that. I was just testing you," he argued defensively.

"Whatever. Let's go, before we lose sight of him again."

Sato stood up, grabbed him by the wrists, and led them towards the exit. The two turned to bade their goodbyes as they reached the door.

"Bye Takagi-kun!"

"Yeah, little dude. See you soon!"

And she disappeared just like that, as fast as when she came into his life. He would later hear in the news that the long-wanted arsonist, or green cap man as he had fondly called him, had been captured earlier that day. He saw that beautiful face on the television screen, pulling off some hardcore judo moves and giving her statement to the public. His ears were oblivious to the words she spoke; instead, his attention was focused on her being itself.

As he lay in his bed that night, his mind got back again to thinking. That chance meeting of theirs really was the last time they would cross paths. And once again, he was completely wrong. A month later, as he entered the MPD office on his first day at the job, his heart skipped a beat as he found out who his new partner was: none other than the woman of his devotion, Sato Miwako.

* * *

_I'm hoping that this lengthier than normal fic would make it up for the time it took me to update. I've always been intrigued by student-teacher relationships- and I believe that this is the most practical (and canon) way to put these two in the situation. Also, it's pretty fun to picture Takagi as a young, fresh-out-of-college person, for once. Won't you agree? *crickets chirp*_

_I'm planning on turning this into a two-shot, though my ideas are not that organized yet. Should I? Suggestions are highly welcomed, along with your reviews. They send me floating on cloud nine. :)_

_Arrivederci and 'til next update!_


	18. Make a Wish

**Title: **Make a Wish  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi  
**Theme:** #29 – see the world my way**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **A look at the stars dotting the sky sends Officer Sato into deep contemplation. Sato's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

I've been standing here in this spot for a quite a while now. Perhaps for around thirty minutes or maybe even an hour or two. I'm not really sure, since I don't have my ever-handy wrist watch with me today.

If it were the latter, though, then you'd be surprised to know that I feel no pain or any other uncomfortable sensation whatsoever. In fact, I think I can stay like this for the whole night, maybe even longer, if it weren't for the fact that my mother is waiting for me to come home tonight.

Hmm, but then again, she might actually be happier if I didn't leave. Knowing her, she'd think that I'm out with _some_ guy tonight, walking around hand in hand in some sickeningly romantic place. Oh, hell would have to freeze over before anything like that can happen outside her wild imagination.

Luckily, I have integrity. I'm not like one of those idiots who swoon and devote all that they have to a man who'd toy around with their hearts until they can find someone that they deem is far better than them. I know, I sound so sexist right now. But I have a pretty valid reason to believe this, as I've seen with my own two eyes how destructive too much love can be.

Next to greed, revenge is one of the most common reasons behind majority of the crimes I have handled. The story is always the same. Boy dumps girl, girl strikes back. This scenario is applicable in virtually every crime of passion out there, be it between teenage pairs or married couples. You can't really blame me for thinking this way.

But this doesn't mean that I'm some kind of man-hater, of course. I'm surrounded by them, most notably here at work, on a daily basis. Funny how I use the term 'them,' as though men are strange beings from some distant planet.

I don't avoid contact with them or anything. In fact, I have quite a number of healthy relationships with the opposite sex. But these are strictly professional. Ok, maybe not that professional. I joke around, sure. I get along with them pretty well, you might say. And that's it.

Throughout my life, I've always kept this invisible barrier between me and the rest of the world. It has grown strong over the years, protecting me from the pain that has consumed almost everyone in the world in at least one point of their lives.

I am very much aware that pain is an essential part of living. It makes all the sweet moments much sweeter. I'd see it this way too, if the damn thing hadn't visited me way too many times already. Heck, if it were possible to file a restraining order against it, then I would've done so ages ago.

I have this curse, you see. Fate throws a fit whenever I get too close to someone- or so it seems. I've thought about this countless times. Pure coincidence? Or an act of God? Maybe it's a sign that I am destined for a life of solitude, as if these tragedies were fate's way of telling me that I'd always be alone, that I shouldn't bother to seek companionship since I'd never find it anyway. In the end, though, it doesn't really matter; the past cannot be altered. Matsuda and the others are long gone, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Despite knowing this, I've made the mistake of breaking this wall down far too many times. The most recent had scarred me greatly, and left me weak and vulnerable for quite some time. As I slowly moved on with my life, I realized that I am a danger to everyone around me. Bringing people close would do no good. From then on, I told myself that I would never let anyone in. Ever.

Recently, however, there is this particular person who is slowly tearing down the walls I've built- and he doesn't even know it. My defenses crumble down whenever he's around. He has always been there every step of the way, offering a shoulder to cry on when I'm down, cheering me on when the workload seems unbearable. A single shy yet oddly reassuring smile from him is enough to keep me running the whole day.

Oh, Takagi-kun. If only he knew how he had turned my life around for the better. Before he came into my life, I only saw bitterness, hopelessness, which I hid under a tough-spirited facade. Everyone thinks that I'm some so strong, being able to stand up on my own two feet despite all that I've been through. But it was all just a mask. Deep inside, my heart was breaking. I felt lost and confused; I wanted to move on, yet I didn't know what to do. I was on the verge of breaking point, at the epitome of desolation.

Thank God he came to save me. Takagi. He's my knight in shining armor, in a poetic sense. Through his own little ways, he has helped me get back up again. What can I say, he's different. He's not arrogant, self-absorbed, vindictive…and the list goes on. He is an honest man, who wants nothing more than to be of help to everyone. He's sensitive and kind, ready to give a lending hand to those who need it.

He's not perfect, of course. No one is. He has his own faults, just like any other person out there. But for me, his good points definitely outshine his bad ones. I love how he respects me for who I am, sees me for who I am, loves me for who I am. And did I mention just how cute he is? Especially when he's all red and nervous, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he stuttered in his speech. Not that I enjoy seeing him like this. It makes me sound so conceited, feeling happy when the guy's about to explode. It's just that he looks so, so…adorable that way.

To be honest, I think I'm starting to fall for him. My mind tells me that I should turn back now while I still have the chance; but my heart tells me otherwise.

Wait a second; was that the door I heard just now? Yup, it was the door. Wow, speaking of the guy, here he is right now. He looks like he'd seen a ghost, which is no surprise. The rooftop is normally vacant at this late hour, after all. I may not have my watch with me, but judging by the choice of songs of the people down at the karaoke bar nearby, it's safe to assume that it is way past dinner time already.

Since it appeared that Takagi was still too overwhelmed by the shock of seeing me here, I decided to take the initiative of starting a conversation.

"Hey, Takagi-kun. What brought you here?" I asked.

This seemed to do the trick; his form visibly relaxed as he made his way over towards me.

"I wanted my view to be a little less gray," he answered jokingly, letting out a hearty laugh.

Oh, right. If I remember correctly, he was assigned by Megure to sort the case files earlier. No wonder he looked so tired! I know from experience how taxing, both physically and mentally, the said task can be. It seems simple enough- make sure that all the files are arranged in alphabetical order. No problem, anyone with elementary education can do that. The problem is that these documents come in by the thousands and counting. It is also important to note that there are certain officers who think that the folder for 'Train Station Murder Case' belongs in the 'A-B' drawer. Poor Takagi. It's amazing that he has lasted that long in there, though.

With this in mind, I promptly expressed my agreement with him. I told him about my experience back then, and he seemed relieved that he wasn't the only one who had to go through this hellish ordeal. After another round of laughter, he returned my question back to me.

"I needed some time to clear my head," I explained rather simply. He nodded in response.

Silence settled between us for a few moments. I tilted my view higher, towards the star-painted sky above us.

"Perfect time for stargazing tonight," Takagi remarked, noting the huge number of brightly-hued specks dotting the heavens.

"Yes. There's not a cloud in sight," I agreed.

Another brief moment of silence ensued.

"My mom used to tell me that the stars in the sky are actually the souls of those who have passed on," I said pensively, taking a deep breath before continuing on. "They shine down on us, as if to guide those who they had left away from the darkness of the night. As a child, before I went to bed, I'd go to the window, poke my head out, and scream out 'good night, dad' to the heavens. Boy, was I naive back then."

When I had finished talking, Takagi just stood there, speechless. The expression he had, I could not really discern. He must've been surprised at how I opened up myself so suddenly. I am too. I have no idea what came over me. My tongue had a mind of its own. I felt like sharing this piece of my life with him, for a reason I cannot even begin to explain.

"Sato-san…," he trailed off, most likely fumbling in his mind for an appropriate reply.

I smiled. This intensified the puzzled look on his face. "You must think that I'm crazy, right?"

His eyes, warm and sincere, met mine. "Of course not," he said, in a tone so genuine that a shiver ran down my spine. I then looked away, as I felt as though the depth of his stare could swallow me whole if I gazed at them a second longer.

For the third time that night, stillness prevailed. It was deafening. I wanted to cut it short, to put an end to it before my head implodes from the awkwardness of the situation. Throughout my life, I have always been described as an outspoken individual- but in this particular instance, I can't deny that I am at a loss for words.

Damn it, Takagi. Speak up, please.

Lucky for me, he seemed to be reading my every thought. The instant I finished my plea, he smiled, enchanting as ever, and pointed across the horizon. Curious, I quickly followed the direction that he had pointed at. I caught sight of a heavenly body streaking through the darkness of the night.

"It's a shooting star," I murmured, as I continued to admire the sight that lay before me. It truly was lovely. I haven't seen one in ages.

"People say that they can grant wishes," Takagi began, the smile on his face unwavering. I knew exactly where this was headed to. I also knew that I had to veer away from it. Fast.

"I don't believe that crap," I abruptly cut him off. "I never did."

Ah, shoot. Nice going, Miwako. The guy's trying to cheer you up and you go all dramatic on him? Real mature.

"I-I'm sorry."

I apologized, amidst stuttering. It was very rude of me, to cut him short in such a bitter tone, all because of unaddressed insecurities that have haunted me for so long, that I am far too cowardly to face. But he was tapping inside me all too quickly; if I didn't stop him right then, he could've gone all the way through. I'm not ready for that. At least at the moment. In time, maybe.

I waited eagerly for his reply. It didn't take long before his words came out.

"I see. I respect that."

Much to my surprise, he had taken my intrusion quite well. I couldn't help but smile- once again, Takagi has proven that his understanding nature knows no bounds. And yes, my gesture was returned rather promptly.

He then took a deep breath before adding, "But there's nothing wrong if you believe in a little magic."

After all that I've been through, all I want is to find happiness. Not the kind that material possessions and the like give. That is only temporary. What I want is genuine happiness. I want to feel like I'm on top of the world, like nothing can stop me from living my dreams. I'm not exactly sure if this even exists. All I know is that I've been searching for this for as long as I can remember. Each year wasted on my still fruitless pursuit has caused my hopes of reaching it dwindle.

I looked into his blue orbs once more. And just like that, a realization struck me.

Damn it, how can I be so stupid? I've been searching the wrong places all these years. What I yearned for can't be found in a literal location. What I wanted was a person, a man who'd share his life with me, who'd live through all the joys and pains with me, who'd…love me. I wanted to love and to be loved, to simply put it. I can't believe that my long coveted holy grail had been right in front of me all this time.

Now that I'm aware of it, though, I know that I couldn't keep it inside me any longer.

"You know what?"

I paused, swallowing hard to clear the lump that suddenly surfaced on my throat. It is undeniable that I am nervous of the implications of what I'm about to do. Then again, something about it felt so right. It was now or never. I have to grab the chance. I have to push on.

"Maybe I do believe."

I gave him no chance to reply. I reached out for him, pulled him close, cupped his face in my hands and placed my lips against his.

At last, I finally found my happy place; for as long as I'm with Takagi, nothing can ever bring me down.

* * *

_Once again, I turn to the first-person approach. But it is in Sato's point of view this time around. Something ansty yet sweet, for a change. I write way too much comedy these days. Or attempts at it anyway. [insert review imploring statement here]_

_Belated happy new year everyone! Two more years 'til doomsday. LOL.  
'Til next update! :D_


	19. Yes

**Title:** Yes**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#28 – replies**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **One word and three letters that would send any man to the moon and back- especially Takagi.**  
Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

They had been dating for quite a while now. Heck, they're engaged- technically, that is. Months have passed and still Takagi has yet to tell her that the band of gold she'd been wearing on her finger is not just some random gift. For him, the ring was a promise of love, of a life they could start and share together as one. But for her, it may have been only another fashion statement that she'll eventually forget about.

Informing her was the least of his concerns now. It had been a tough day at work, what with all the developments the MPD had been having in tracking down one of the biggest narcotics dealers in the country. In fact, they had just found a millions worth of heroin in a suspected storage house that day. Professing all his love for Sato was the last thing on his mind.

Takagi idly made his way back to his car, an image of him plopping down on his bed and drifting off to some faraway place as his motivation. He _couldn't_ wait to get home.

"Hey, Takagi-kun!"

Or maybe he can.

All the tiredness he'd been feeling seemed to have vanished at the sound of her voice. He looked up to see Sato's head peering out of one of the apartment's windows. _Even from afar, she still looks so beautiful_, he couldn't help but notice.

"Wait up!" she exclaimed before shutting the window and disappearing from sight. He always wondered how she managed to be so full of energy even after such a tiring day. Unlike the rest of them, she was literally a ball of energy. It was amazing, really.

He could hear the clacking of her high heels as she ran down the stairs. After a few moments, she finally reached the parking lot. As she paused to catch her breath, a question popped into Takagi's mind.

"How do you run in those things?" Takagi asked half-jokingly, pointing at her shoes.

"It's pretty easy if you practice well enough," she replied with a matching wink.

"Think you can teach me sometime?"

The second he realized what he had said, he instantly felt the urge to hit himself with a wooden plank. Or anything else that was hard enough to knock him out of consciousness for that matter. _Crap, did I just say that out loud? _

Her laughter confirmed his thoughts. A brush crept onto his cheeks as he stared down at the concrete floor, just as he had always done in times like these. Unknown to him was that she found this knee-jerk response of his extremely adorable. If only he had chosen to keep his gaze straight, then he would've seen that she, too, had a slight shade of crimson on her face.

He almost jumped in surprise when she patted his shoulder. "Good job earlier, Takagi-kun!"

Sato figured that a change of topic was needed. The poor guy looked liked he was going to pass out!

"T-thanks," he replied, amidst stuttering. "But I didn't do all the work you know."

"Didn't do all the work? You practically nailed it!" she quickly disagreed. "I never would've even thought of checking behind the closet," she added reassuringly, seeing that he seemed to be unconvinced.

"I saw it in a movie once," he lied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

While he enjoyed being complimented as much as the next person, he wasn't exactly a fan of being in the spot light. He was raised to be modest, after all. On the other hand, Sato believed otherwise. He was an amazing guy yet he seemed to have no idea at all; but she knew that there was no use in making a fuss about it.

Sato shrugged. "Whatever you say."

They stood in silence for a moment, making Takagi feel very uncomfortable. His uneasiness intensified when Sato raised a rather questioning eyebrow.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"O-of course I am, why wouldn't I be, erm, fine?"

"You've been staring at my hand for the last ten minutes," she answered back, in a tone as awkward as the smile now drawn on his lips.

"Well I surely wasn't looking at your ring," he blurted out in denial.

Sato sighed as realization dawned on her. "If you want your ring back, you can just tell me you know," she said coldly.

"No, no! Keep it, it's yours!" he declined, shaking his head furiously.

His statement only made her more suspicious. The fierce look in her eyes made Takagi wish for the ability to faint at will.

"You're hiding something." He opened his mouth to speak, but Sato cut him off. "-and don't you dare deny it, because I have an intuition with these things. I _know_ it. Now tell me, what is it with you and this ring?"

Takagi swallowed hard. Sato was waiting; it was now or never. "T-that ring. It's, uh, uhm," he began, fumbling in his mind for the right words. "…you know when two people are deeply, madly, crazy in love? And when they've been that way for so long, they start to think about the future, that it's about time to, erm, level up, I mean, move on to the next stage and-"

"Yes," she bluntly interjected.

"What?"

"I said yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Sato didn't give him the time to reply. She closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with her own in an unmistakable kiss. Before he completely lost his sense of the world, his mind drifted off to his previous attempts at subtly dropping the hint: the wedding magazine he "accidentally" left on her desk, the cheesy romance flick she took, or rather forced her to see the other week, the conversations about his recently engaged imaginary cousin…it all seemed so silly now. Maybe she wasn't as dense as he thought she was.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I hope this fic will make up for the loooooong time in between updates. *cough*As always.*cough* XD_

_Once again, I'd really appreciate some feedback. They keep me motivated.  
ARRIVEDERCI~_


	20. Doggone

**Title: **Doggone **  
Fandom:**Detective Conan**  
Pairing:**Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme:**#1- chocolate**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:**Takagi discovers why exactly dogs are called as man's best friend. **  
Disclaimer:**DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Takagi had always been fond of animals. This must have been the reason why, he assumed, Inspector Megure entrusted him with giving one of the police dogs the MPD had recently acquired a walk without second thought. He had been warned beforehand that this particular canine had a reputation for being a pain in the neck, but he gladly took the challenge, believing that it couldn't be _that_ bad. He was wrong.

"Rover! Stay!" he commanded, tugging with all his might as the dog tried to chase another bird away. It took quite an effort, as Rover was rather large. He was a German shepherd, if he remembered correctly. One that was too big for its age, at that.

Takagi was starting to see why many of his coworkers had given up on the fellow. Since he let him out of his cage, Rover wasted no time in letting him know who the real master was. He could have sworn he had spent at least an hour trying to put a leash on the darn mutt. And that was only the beginning.

As they walked along the streets towards the park, Rover kept on going off track. He also kept on barking at passersby, who backed away in fear. If he were given a dollar for every time he had to smile and mumble apologies at that time, he would've had so much money that he can quit his job and start a small business.

"You're giving your fellow police dogs a bad name," he had told Rover exasperatedly at one point, even though he couldn't understand him. The dog only stared at him for a moment, as if taking in what he had said, before turning his attention back to the food stand he had stopped in front of.

Once they were in the park, Takagi had made it a point to tie the mutt around a lamppost. He couldn't be too careful, not with that furry ball of energy with him ready to pounce on anything that moves within an inch from him.

Tired from their journey, Takagi sat on the bench beside the post that kept, or rather, forced Rover to stay within his line of sight. He grinned as he watched him heave and pull, and later on, perhaps noticing that it had no effect, bite off his leash in an attempt to free himself.

"Try all you want, Rover, but you're not gonna escape. Not under my watch," he said, visibly pleased with himself. But still, the dog persisted. He clicked his tongue and laughed before shifting his gaze from the still struggling canine to the people walking around the park.

Eventually, Takagi noticed that Rover seemed to have given up. The movement on his periphery had stopped all of a sudden. Curious, he turned his head back to the dog. Its head was tilted, its large almond eyes looking at him.

"What are you looking at?"

Not really expecting an answer, he followed Rover's gaze. If he was right, the dog had its eyes set on the small lump on his blazer's side pockets. He put his hand on the spot and his suspicions were confirmed as the dog let out a bark and wagged its tail excitedly.

Amused by its reaction, Takagi decided to play along. He put his hand inside and pulled out the object. It was a small box with a red ribbon tied around it in a bow. He had barely held it out to Rover when the dog barked once more, moving closer as it sniffed its contents.

"Smells good doesn't it?" he said, and Rover responded by opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. "You've got good taste. Too bad they're not allowed for dogs." At this Rover's ears drooped. "This here's the best ever chocolate in the world…well, at least, that's what Sato-san says. I bought this for her, actually."

Sato had let slip to him once that when she was eleven, she had chanced upon this particular bakery in town which sold not only pastry but sweets as well. It was small and nondescript; she had said that she wouldn't have given the place a second look if she hadn't dropped her wallet. In desperate need of a pick-me-up after an exhausting day at school, she had recounted wistfully how she narrowed down her choices down to cupcake and chocolate. Compared to the former, the latter didn't look too enticing: it looked more like a circular mound of earth than what the tag above the tray holding them says they are. But in the end, she bought them- and she didn't regret it at all.

"Oh Takagi-kun. It tasted just so wonderful! I swear I could eat it everyday of my life without complaining!" were her exact words, Takagi could remember all-too-well.

She'd have gotten seconds if she had more cash to spare. Vowing to return there the next day, she left the shop with a heart as heavy as her stomach was. Yet strangely enough, she hadn't seen the bakery since, even after asking and looking for years.

But Takagi has.

It was just the previous night, in fact, when he accidentally stumbled upon the place. Ironically enough, he too had dropped his wallet when he noticed it: a door between a dress shop and the convenience store he had just been in. Painted on the window on its upper half was the word 'bakery' in bold, red letters. He stared at it for a moment before, hesitantly, walking towards it and opening the door. Thankfully, it was still open.

He appeared to have stepped inside, as the sign had suggested, a bakery store. He could smell the alluring scent of baking bread as he made his way further in, noting the rows of candies alongside the usual baked goods as he did. Then it occurred to him. This was it, the bakery that Sato was talking about. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly certain about it; he _just_ knew.

He left moments later not only with a bag of groceries, but with a box of homemade chocolates as well, which he was now holding in his hand.

"I wanted to get two boxes so that I could have one for myself but the kindly old man behind the counter told me that this is all they have left," he told Rover when he had finished recalling how he got hold of the object. "And since Sato-san seems to want them much more badly than I do, I decided that I'm going to give this to her instead. Though to be honest, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do it."

He let his mind wander off again as he stared into the box which he had settled on his lap, as though it was going to tell him any second suggestions about how he could give it to Sato without having to upgrade his life insurance.

He was only snapped out of his reverie when he thought he heard scuttling of paws. Startled, he looked around. Only Rover's leash remained by the lamppost. The dog that it was supposed to restrain was now running in the opposite direction, letting out barks of triumph as it got farther away.

Wasting no time, Takagi placed the box back in his pocket and ran after the dog, who already had a few feet of a head start.

"Hey! Get back here!" he called out, but this only seemed to make the dog run even faster.

People were now looking at the pair, but they were too scared of Rover to try to help. Takagi was aware of this. Normally, he would've been mortified at causing such a scene in a public place. But it didn't matter to him, for some reason, as long he got the damn dog back.

He was slowly gaining on Rover. Then, just as he was barely an inch close from grabbing the dog to a halt, Rover stopped, turned around, and started running the other way. He did the same thing, spinning on his heel to resume the chase…

"Ow!"

Unknown to him was that there was a person directly behind him, who in his haste he had knocked with him to the ground.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry!"

He raised his head slightly so that he could see who his unfortunate victim was. It was Sato. Blood gushed to his face as he quickly stood up and helped her do the same.

"I thought you were taking Rover here for a walk and not a run," Sato remarked as she straightened her outfit. He noticed that the dog-in-question was sitting uncharacteristically still beside her.

"I thought so too." He glared at the dog for a moment. "What brought you here?"

"Vending machine's broken remember? I was going to go to the convenience store for a cup of coffee or two. There's a short cut here in the park, you see," Sato explained. "But then I bumped, literally, into you."

"I'm really sorry-"

Sato smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I better get going before Megure notices I'm gone. A wage cut is the last thing I want," she then excused herself.

"Wa-wait! Don't go yet," Takagi stammered, grabbing her arm. Rover perked up his ears expectantly.

"What's the matter Takagi-kun?"

Takagi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

The situation was perfect. It was only Sato and him, there were no fellow officers in sight. This was his only chance to give the chocolates to her in one piece and with no interruptions. Since words failed him, he struggled to grab the box in his pocket instead; but his free hand, like the rest of his body, seemed to have been frozen in place.

Sato was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Fortunately, just when he was on the verge of cardiac arrest, a miracle happened. Rover, as though he had read his mind, walked over to him, pulled the box of chocolates for him in his mouth and, very carefully, carried it over to Sato, who took it. Her face lit up as she held it in front of her.

Then, without warning, she pulled him into a hug. Judging by her reaction alone, Takagi found it safe to assume that she must _really_ love the stuff. She didn't seem to have any plans on letting him go. Not that he was complaining.

"Takagi-kun! How did you find it?" she asked excitedly when she finally pulled back.

After taking a few moments to regain his composure, he began to narrate the events of the night before. She looked on with interest as he did, nodding a few times in understanding. Rover, meanwhile, looked pretty happy too, but he couldn't really tell. When he had finished, Sato gave him yet another hug, though much to his disappointment, it didn't last as long as the last.

She thanked him about a million times after that. She even commended him about the 'trick' he had taught Rover. When she left, there was an obvious beat in her steps as she went back on her way to the convenience store. After watching her off, Takagi turned towards Rover with a big smile on his face.

"You know what Rover?" The dog looked up at him. "You're all right."

He patted the dog's head and gave him a treat, which Rover nibbled happily. "Remind me to drop by the grocery again will you? I think someone here deserves a little reward."

Rover wagged his tail once more, and then chose to show his appreciation by licking Takagi's face.

* * *

_2/3 done! YAY! But the question is… anyone still here? *crickets chirp, tumbleweeds roll*_

_So I guess it's time to explain myself again. You see, I kind of lost the motivation to continue this when my desktop got reformatted. I had this file there that had all my ideas for this fic challenge. Unfortunately, I didn't have a back-up copy of it, and I couldn't seem to get around to making a new one. Add to that my lack of time and sheer laziness, and you've got yourself a killer combination. This fic is actually one of my earlier ideas that I thankfully remembered. The "disappearing" bakery, meanwhile, was inspired by this particular episode of How I Met Your Mother._

_I actually find it funny that when I started this, I thought that I would have been done by the time I reach college. Yet here I am now, two years later, and it's still not finished. But I've reread my earlier oneshots and found an improvement in my writing…most likely that's just me, though. LOL. _

_Anyways, advanced happy New Year everyone! 'Til next update. :)_


	21. Down the Firing Range

**Title: **Down the Firing Range **  
Fandom:**Detective Conan**  
Pairing:**Miwako Satou & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme:**#11- game**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:**Sato puts Takagi's marksman abilities to the test, with surprising results.  
**Disclaimer:**DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

Takagi nearly jumped at the sound of Sato's voice. Good thing he managed to keep his feet on the ground, as he was holding a loaded handgun.

"He-hey, Sato-san," he greeted her as he flicked the safety on his gun and placed it on the counter. "What are you doing here?"

Sato raised an eyebrow. "We're going to that new sushi bar downtown remember?"

"Of course I do," he assured her, his indignation at being asked such a thing apparent. How could anyone forget the moments when their romantic prospects ask them out on their own accord? "But that's not until later at lunch."

"It _is _lunch."

Takagi glanced at his watch. His eyes widened as his mind registered what the position of the hands of his watch meant. Just like Sato had said, it was lunch hour; almost fifteen minutes past twelve, to be exact. That would explain why his stomach had been grumbling. "Whoa, have I really been here that long?"

He had been so surprised at his lack of sense of time that he failed to notice that Sato had been looking at him with much interest for quite some time. Her gaze was unyielding and her lips were curled into a small smile, as though she was actually enjoying seeing him flustered.

"I'm sorry?" It was Takagi's slightly raised voice that had snapped her out of her reverie.

"I was asking if it were okay with you if I finish my last round of bullets before we go. I only have three shots left anyway." His eyes meandered briefly over to his pistol before he turned his gaze back to Sato. "I promise it won't take long!"

"Sure, go ahead," she mumbled, her thoughts not completely back on earth yet. She walked over to the booth that Takagi was in and watched as he took aim and fired two consecutive shots. A single, gaping hole appeared dead center of the head area on the target a fraction of a second later. "Impressive."

Impressive was an understatement. The guy's always had the accuracy of an accomplished sniper. With proper training, he could easily become one of the S.W.A.T. teams' most valuable assets.

"Thanks, but I just got lucky you know," he brushed her compliment off, his free hand scratching the back of head sheepishly.

"It takes more skill than luck to be able to pull off what you just did." Sato couldn't help but be blunt; she thought that Takagi was far too modest for his own good. He just stared at her, most likely thinking about something appropriate to say. She decided to spare him the trouble, much to his relief. "You said you had three bullets left right?"

"Yeah."

"So now you only have one left."

"Yes, this is my last."

"I see." Sato nodded slowly, as though she had just understood how to solve some complicated math problem. Her sudden interest in his last bullet was unnerving Takagi. _What on earth is she up to?_ He didn't have to wait long to find out as the female officer, with a sly grin, dared "I bet you can't do another head shot."

"Well, I can try," he told her after some brief thought.

Sato had been expecting this sort of response from him, and she was more than prepared to counter it. "I'll buy you lunch if you do it," she proposed as she leaned on the wall behind him and folded her arms across her chest. She knew that even a man like her partner couldn't resist the offer of a free meal.

Takagi pressed a button on the counter and the old target was replaced with a new one. He then looked over his shoulder and grinned back. "Oh, it's on."

With the possibility of his wallet being spared for the afternoon ahead of him, he turned his attention back to the target. He took a deep breath before he seized his gun, placed one foot in front of the other, bent his trunk slightly forward, stretched both arms, aimed, and focused all his energy on making this shot as flawless as the rest. As he did all this, he felt strangely confident about himself. He was invincible. Nothing could stop him. Nothing.

"We should have sex."

And just like that, his rock-hard resolve crumbled in a heartbeat. He wasn't even aware of his gun slipping through his hands and eventually dropping to the ground, of how his final shot was no more closer to its target than he was to figuring out what has gotten into Sato. His consciousness was revolving solely on what she had just told him so casually it should have been illegal. Her words kept repeating in his head like a pop song.

Slowly, he turned to face her. It was quite an effort, as his legs felt like lead. Heck, his whole body seemed to have transformed into granite. They stared at each other for what seemed to him like an eternity, his scandalized expression contrasting with Sato's perfectly calm features. Then, just as his brain was about to implode, she laughed. He didn't think it was possible, but he was now more confused than ever.

"I got you!" she managed to say as she paused to catch her breath, her finger pointing at him and her hand clutching her side. "You're buying!"

When his senses had caught up with him at last, his first instinct was to shoot himself for being stupid enough to believe such an obvious ruse. Then he remembered that he had no bullets left, and he grimaced even more. But when he shifted his gaze from his shoes to his partner, all his negative feelings vanished. Oddly enough, just seeing her happy made him feel happy as well. He felt his lips curve into a smile, which was promptly returned.

Sato went up to him, picked up his gun, placed it back in his hands, and patted his shoulder twice. "You should really work on your focus, Takagi-kun," she teased him before walking towards the exit.

"It's not fair. You cheated," he decided to play along as he followed suit.

"Cheated? Oh no, I just made an innocent remark."

"Me buying you lunch wasn't part of the deal."

Sato shrugged. "Life isn't fair."

Takagi strode ahead and held open the door for her, like he'd always done. What he did next, however, wasn't as routine. "Do you really think we should do it?" he asked her as she passed.

Sato stopped mid-step. The slight thud as the door closed would have been the sound her sinking stomach would have made if it were audible. Thankfully, the sight of the grin on Takagi's face sent it right back to where it belonged. She shoved him playfully.

"Damn you, Takagi-kun."

* * *

**Okay, so this is the part where I say sorry for taking so long to update, hand out apology cookies, thank people for reading, ask for some lovely feedback, and hope that said people would stick around for future updates. I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm going to use this space to point out how 'ok' looks like a stick person with its right hand outstretched when you look at it sideways. Awesome right? 8D**


	22. Mothers Know Best

**Title: **Mothers Know Best**  
Fandom:**Detective Conan**  
Pairing:**Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme:**#20- "a mother has a feeling...if someone is concealing"  
Will know just what to do**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** Sato is worried that her mother knows more about her love life than she lets on.  
**Disclaimer:**DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows

* * *

She's onto me.

As she sits here opposite me updating me about the developments of our neighbor's latest feud in between mouthfuls of her delicious sukiyaki, I am overwhelmed with the nagging feeling that she knows things she shouldn't be aware of– at least, not yet.

It all started that early morning when she chanced upon me getting off Takagi's car, whose barely tinted windows kept the driver in plain sight even from the seventh floor of our apartment building. When I reached our apartment, it felt like I was in a scene from one of those old movies. Mother was there; bathe in a pool of lamplight, sitting cross-legged in the arm chair by the corner with an accusatory look in her face. If I'd thrown in a cigarette and a classier robe she would have passed as an evil temptress or something. She asked me to explain myself and I did. I told her that it was late, it was raining, my car was still down at the repair shop, I didn't have an umbrella and Takagi had offered me a ride home. What was I supposed to do? She was clearly far from convinced, and for a good reason, but she let me go anyway.

After that incident, I vowed to be more careful around her, but my resolve proved vain when barely a week later I went inside my room and saw, to my horror, a neatly folded jacket on my bed. Takagi had lent it to me the day before; we were at the movies and it was rather cold. We'd long parted ways when I realized that I was still wearing it. I had chucked it into the mess that is my closet for safekeeping, completely forgetting that it was laundry day at the time and mother was bound to look inside. Knowing her, it probably didn't take long before she put two and two together: the jacket is two sizes too big for me and it smells of men's perfume. For the rest of the day I tried to avoid contact with her. She didn't say anything, and she didn't need to as she had made it clear that I had been caught red-handed.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I realize that it, in fact, can. Mother had already asked me about the golden band that I wore on my finger once, and I had told her that it was some sort of charm to keep insects away. I really thought that this was true at the time, and it seemed that she did too. I had long replaced that particular ring with an identical one that Takagi had given me, which I later learn, after an awkward yet strangely romantic proposal, was actually an engagement ring. Ever since that revelation, my mother began to develop a peculiar interest in my hand. I've caught her countless times eying my ring when she thinks that I am not looking. I am simply at a loss as to how she could have found out what it really was, since I am sure that Takagi and I were alone when he proposed. None of the things I'd worn seem to be bugged either. I am now convinced that my mother has mind-reading abilities.

When I told Takagi about my predicament, he was utterly shocked. Shocked is an understatement, actually. He looked like he was about to faint. He asked me why I haven't told mother about our engagement yet and I couldn't answer him.

I don't know why I'm keeping mum about it, to be honest. I mean, coming clean would put an end to all the constant reminders that I'm not getting any younger, the blind dates, the arguments, the casual mentions of handsome young men in varying professions in our conversations, and the 'why you should be married by now' lectures, among other things.

I have spent a lot of time thinking about what exactly is holding me back and I came up with three reasons. First of all, I have yet to figure out a way I can tell my mother that her tomboy of a daughter is about to get married without inducing a heart attack. Second, if I do somehow manage to inform her, it is certain that she would want to meet Takagi in person, and I'm not sure how well she would receive him. I mean, Takagi's a really decent guy and all and I love him very much but I'm worried that he might not please her discriminating taste in potential husbands. Last and most important of all, it breaks my heart because what I want to tell her is basically that in a few months I would be leaving her, our household, to start my own.

I know that I have to break the news eventually. I just don't know when, or how.

"That's why I will never trust a man to do a woman's job," mother finally puts her story to a close. I nod slowly to give an impression of undivided attention. She doesn't seem to have noticed that I'd barely taken in a word of what she had been saying, and I am relieved.

The tale of our neighbor's dilemma lasted nearly long enough for us to finish our meal. I see that there's a lone piece of beef left, which I take. I hear the clink of glass against wood as mother puts her glass down. She's looking at me. "Are you seeing anyone?" she then asks me so bluntly, so unexpectedly, that I almost choke. I take a moment to recover. When I look back at her she is staring at me, and I realize that she is still waiting for an answer.

Here we go again. My answers to this age-old question varied as I grew older. When I was a teenager, I used to answer back 'Of course. I have eyes, remember?' and I secretly took pride in my wittiness. When I was in college, I told her that I had no time for such nonsense, that I was too busy with school. School was replaced with work when I landed my first job at the MPD and now, after a few years of living in the real world, my response has changed to something rather coy: "What makes you say that?"

Mother feigns indignity. "Is it wrong for a mother to be curious about her daughter's love life?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't need a man in my life to be happy." I say this matter-of-factly, with the same conviction that I had before I even began to regain faith in that thing people call love. Don't get me wrong, Takagi makes me happy more than he could possibly imagine. He means the universe to me, but it's not as though he's the only thing that can make me feel like I'm on top of the world.

Mother doesn't say anything for a while. Then, just as I am convinced that she had decided to let the matter slip for once, she leans across the table, amazingly missing knocking over her rice bowl, and raises an eyebrow. "So is that a yes or a no?"

I sigh, and that's the only response she's going to get from me this time. I am not in the mood to engage in another pointless argument. Apparently, she isn't in the mood either. To my surprise, she breaks her gaze and before I know it, she's in the next room clearing the dishes as though nothing had happened. For a while, the gush of tap water and the soft clink of rice bowls and chopsticks filled my ears instead of the usual admonitions. But then, as the last utensil was put away, she finally looks at me. She's smiling.

"You can tell me when you're ready, okay Miwako?"

And without as much as a backwards glace she turns on her heel towards the direction of the hallway. I stop her just as she reaches the doorway. "Hey mom?"

She looks over her shoulder so quickly it's a surprise she doesn't injure her neck. "Yes, dear?"

This is it. I can confirm her suspicions and put an end to this charade once and for all– "You left the faucet on." – But then again, I don't think that today is the day for that.

* * *

**Thought I'd sneak in one last update before classes resume next week. This was supposed to be written in third person, but I shifted to first person instead because it was very hard trying to write about Sato's mom when she still (as far as I know anyway) doesn't have a name. **

**Loved it? Hated it? I would **_**really **_**appreciate hearing, err, reading about your thoughts on this. They keep me motivated. Arrivederci and 'til next update!**


	23. Detour

**Title: **Detour**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#4 – All Dressed Up**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary: **While on their way to the annual MPD New Year's Eve party, Sato makes some last-minute plans of her own.  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

As Sato's FD sped through the streets, it was with a mighty effort that Takagi kept himself from grinning like an idiot. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would be Sato's date for the annual MPD New Year's ball – and under her own volition, at that. Words could not express how happy he was when Sato walked over to his desk that fateful Wednesday afternoon and asked him, albeit with the same nonchalance as someone hoping to borrow a spare pen, if he would like to go with her. And now here they were days later with her in a lovely red dress and him in a rented tux. They could have easily passed off as a married couple. To say that he was over the moon would be an understatement. It was a look to his right that pulled him right back to earth.

"Uh, the venue's that way," Takagi told her in what he hoped was a casual tone, his thumb pointing back.

Sato did not even take her eyes off the road. "I know."

Takagi laughed nervously. "Well, we're not going _that_ way."

"I know," she told him once more in the same devil-may-care tone.

"But…" Takagi opened his mouth again, but he didn't know what to say. Unsure of what to do next, he just stared at the side mirror, the road leading to the hotel they were supposed to go to getting farther and farther away until it disappeared completely from sight after they rounded a corner. Still Sato kept on driving, with seemingly no intent to slow down or even acknowledge his presence anytime soon.

In an attempt to fight his building panic, Takagi turned to logic. Eventually, he found himself taking comfort in the idea that Sato might know of some short cut he was not aware of, though if that were the case, then why could she simply not tell him? When they passed by a road sign informing them that they were leaving the city proper, he knew he couldn't delude himself any longer. Recalling how useless his previous attempts had been, he decided to take a different approach. Slowly, carefully, he reached for her shoulder, gave it a slight squeeze, and asked if she was okay.

Takagi wanted to take back his words the moment he finished his sentence, as without warning, Sato had swerved sideward, her sights apparently set on a shoulder off the road. He held on for dear life as the terrain shifted from asphalt to gravel, while the driver behind them rolled up his windows and screamed insults about women and their driving before speeding off.

His heart must have been beating a mile a minute when the car finally pulled to a stop. He instinctively ran his hands throughout his body, looking for any sign of injury. As he did, Takagi could have sworn he could smell burning rubber. When he was certain that he was still in one piece, he turned again towards his partner, his mind occupied with what he could say that would not prompt another potentially life-threatening reaction from her. But she saved him the trouble, much to his relief.

"Every year it's the same thing, you know?" Sato began, still not looking at him. "We all go to a karaoke bar or some hotel and Shiratori-kun would bring some wine and Chiba-kun would hang around the buffet table while Megure-keibu plays poker with the guys and Yumi would be standing on top of what she thinks is a stage with a microphone on one hand and a bottle of beer on the other." She turned towards him so suddenly that Takagi almost jumped. "Aren't you tired of it all?"

It took a while for it to sink into Takagi that Sato was waiting for a reply. "We-well, if you put it that way, I suppose so." He looked around uncomfortably as he thought of something else to say. "So, uhm, what do you want to do?"

Sato shrugged. "I don't know, actually. I haven't really thought it through yet."

The purring of the engine and the occasional car passing by were the only sounds that could be heard for a while.

"Well, going to the New Year's party is definitely out of the question," Takagi finally broke the silence. The smile that crept on Sato's lips was more than a welcome sight after the cold treatment she had given him earlier.

Weighing her options once more, Sato's gaze dropped to the dashboard, then to the road, and back again in front of her. Her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. "What if I just keep driving? Keep driving until the gas runs out." She was beaming at this point. "Yeah, that's it. Let's have fate decide."

"But what if fate thinks that it'd be a good idea for us to spend New Year's Eve in a deserted mountain road or something?" Takagi posed, not too eager with her proposal. The last thing he wanted was to spend the first day of the year stuck in the middle of nowhere, even if it was with Sato. It was just too rash, too poorly thought out.

Sato only shrugged, much to his horror. "Well, then we'll find out what to do when we get there."

Not ready to give up quite yet, he posed argument after argument, each more ridiculous than the last, but they were dismissed just as easily. He soon had no choice but to go along with her plan and hope for the best.

Sato grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him excitedly the moment he gave his consent. "Come on, Takagi-kun, isn't this exciting?"

Takagi pulled off the best smile he could. "Sounds like a plan."

As the sedan pulled back into the road, Takagi sneaked a glance at the dashboard. The gas tank was still half-full. Lucky for him, Sato had turned on the radio, and a chorus of guitars and drums and Sato singing effectively drowned out his sighs. He rested his head against the window. It was going to be a long, long ride.

xxxxxx

"Well, this is unexpected," Takagi began as he set their tray down their table and took a seat opposite Sato. She had buried her face in her hands the moment they reached their table. Fate's plan, it would seem, was to bring them all the way to a Mc Donald's branch in Kansai. "So, uh, you want some fries?"

"I swear the heavens hate me," Sato mumbled, finally looking up as she heeded Takagi's offer and ate some fries. "You were right, it was a stupid idea."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Takagi paused as he took a bite off his burger. "We're just celebrating the last day of the year in a fast food joint, with this lovely feast of burgers and fries to mark the occasion. We're a little too well-dressed, sure, which would probably explain why that guy over there keeps giving us weird looks-" He paused again as they both turned towards the man in question, who quickly hid himself from view with the newspaper he had been pretending to read since they got there. "-and we might be here for a while since cars can't go anywhere without gas and the nearest station's only a few miles away. What more can you ask for?"

Her laughter was music to his ears. He felt something warm in his hand, and when he looked at them he realized that during his attempt to cheer up Sato, he had somehow placed it on hers. He was about to pull it away when Sato grabbed both his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"Well, you know what? Of all the people I can be stuck in this situation with, I'm glad it's you." Sato did not notice the beet-red hue Takagi's features had taken as she glanced at her watch. "It's midnight."

Takagi didn't know what got into him. Maybe it was the whole spontaneity of the evening, or perhaps the soda he had ordered had something else mixed in. Whatever it was, it gave him the courage to lean in and kiss her, and as he pulled back, greeted by the smile on Sato's face and the thumbs up sign of the guy with the newspaper, he felt happy. So what if they were spending New Year in a Mc Donald's store miles away from home? So what if his co-workers would kill him the moment he turns up for work? So what if his life insurance needed upgrading again? None of it mattered.

It was a happy new year, indeed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still here. I am so sorry again for the late update. Uni work aside, it's just that I've been in a writing rut lately. For nearly eight months, to be specific. This fic was an effort to get out of that rut, which would explain why this story is poorly-written and a bit too fluffy even for my taste.**

**Now with that settled…ohmygod the latest case file! fjksdfkdsfk; I haven't been keeping up with the series for a while, but I'm more than glad that I decided to check on the manga now. My ship has definitely come a long way. **

**So yeah, please review, yadda, yadda. Thank you for reading and 'til next update!**


	24. Partners in Crime

**Title: **Partners in Crime**  
Fandom:**Detective Conan**  
Pairing:**Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme:**#18 – Vanity **  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:**The partners in crime solving become partners in crime after Sato accidentally knocks over a vase in an informant's home.  
**Disclaimer:**DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Sato nearly jumped as the front door swung open. Standing by the doorway was a sweat-drenched Takagi, whose shoulders rose and fell sharply as his lungs drew in precious air.

"Sa-sato-san! Are you…." Takagi trailed off as he panned the room. His stance visibly relaxed as he spotted a beaming Sato seated on one of the couches, seemingly unharmed. "….okay."

"Takagi-kun! You have no idea how glad I am that you came, and so quickly too!" Sato glanced at the wall clock above him before turning her gaze back to him. "I don't think five minutes had passed since I've sent you a text."

"Bu-but you said there's been an accident!" Takagi stammered, the panic in his tone loud and clear.

Takagi remained unmoved from his spot by the doorway as he tried to understand what was going on. His breathing had returned to normal more or less at this point, although his hand still hung on the doorknob. He was definitely relieved to see that she was okay, but to say that he did not feel angry at all would be a lie. He had abandoned his late lunch and rushed to the place – and on his day off, at that – after she had sent him a text telling him that she had been in an accident and that she needed urgent help. As if on cue, his stomach started grumbling.

"Oh, but there was." Sato stood up, seemingly unaware of how her poor choice of words had shaken her partner. She then gestured towards the hallway in front of her. "It's over here."

Sato watched him as he removed his shoes, placed them on the rack by the entrance, and put on a pair of slippers. As he walked over to her, he looked around once more before asking her a question that had been nagging at his mind since he got her got her message. "Whose place is this anyway?"

"It's an informant's. I came here to question one of the close friends of the victim in that convenience store case Yamashita-san, you see, but her brother who lived with her told me that she had a dentist's appointment and would not be back until four. As he was clearly on his way out when I got here, I told him that I would just come back later, but he insisted that I wait for his sister to arrive here while he ran some errands, so well I did," Sato explained as they made their way over to the scene of the crime. "Anyway, I was just looking at those family pictures on that table over there to pass the time when I suddenly felt this weird furry thing brush against my leg. I instinctively jerked away, of course, and as I did, I sort of kind of knocked over this vase."

True enough, there at the end of the hallway was a green sea of broken glass, with the light overhead giving it an oddly surreal glimmer. It was a real mess, with shards of china reaching as far back as the tips of their slippers, which was a good half a meter away. Under the table where the vase used to stand, a small gray cat looked back at them curiously, its ears perked up and its tail erect.

"What do I do, Takagi-kun?" Sato asked him, eyes still on the mess in front of them.

"Well, I don't think that superglue can help with this one," he said tentatively after some thought. He looked at the pieces of china on the floor again, and then turned to face her. "Anyway, I think that you should tell her the truth outright. As police officers, after all, we are sworn to always stand by the truth."

"I'm all for truth and justice and all, but this is no time for ideals. Yamashita-san isn't exactly the most understanding person around, if that phone call yesterday was any indication." Sato shuddered as she recalled her conversation with the homeowner. Everything was going just fine until some sort commotion happened at Yamashita's end, after which she excused herself and proceeded to unleash her inner Gordon Ramsay. Her angry outbursts could rival even Inspector Megure's on a good day. Since Sato had put the phone on speakerphone, everyone in the department at the time had gone through the ordeal with her. Noting Takagi's grim expression, she confirmed his thoughts before he could even ask her. "Yes, that person. She will kill me if she ever finds out."

Takagi nodded vigorously. "Agreed." He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with a better alternative. His features lit up as an idea struck him. "Tell her the cat did it, then?"

The cat tilted its head, as if it understood what he had just said, before resuming licking its paw.

"Oh I've thought about that too." The two watched the cat clean itself for a few seconds. "But look at that adorable little thing. I can never pin the blame on an innocent animal. And knowing his owner, the poor guy might end up on the streets if I tell her that."

Silence filled the hallway once more as they tried to think up of a better solution. The cat, who seemed to have finished cleaning itself, was gracefully maneuvering itself around the sea of glass as it walked towards them.

"Then the only option you have left is to look for a replacement vase, or at least a strikingly similar looking one," Takagi suggested just as the cat brushed itself against his leg like it did with Sato earlier. "I can try looking for one if you like," he then added as an afterthought while he scratched the cat behind its ears, which it appeared to enjoy.

Sato clasped her hands together and looked at Takagi with her trademark puppy dog eyes, which always unsettled him more than it should because it was very uncharacteristic of her. "Will you? I'm pretty much stuck here since I don't know when Yamashita-san's brother is coming back and I don't think that he'll take it too kindly if he comes home to an empty apartment with a vase missing."

"Of course. You know I'll do anything for you." All the blood in his body seemed to have rushed to his face as what he just said sunk in. "I-I mean-"

Sato only smiled, which made him even more flustered. Its effect was nothing, however, compared to what she would say next. "You know, I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't on duty."

If smoke could come out of his ears like those in cartoons, the sprinklers above them would have turned on at that point. This was one of those moments when he wished he had the ability to faint at will. While they had been dating – and had been technically engaged, though she did not know it yet – for quite some time now, he had to admit that he was not quite used to the more romantic aspects of their relationship, and it showed. But thankfully for him, she had her back turned to him as she took a photograph out of its frame from another nearby table. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Sato was already making her way back to the living room area. It was a meow from the cat who seemed to have been waiting for him that brought him back to his senses, and he soon followed suit.

"Here's a photo with the vase still intact. It's right there in the back, behind the woman with the black dress." Takagi took a quick look at the photograph before putting it inside his coat's inner pocket. Sato then grabbed her bag and after a few moments of rummaging, pulled out a wad of rolled up bills and handed it to him as well. "Hopefully, that's enough. If it's not, then tell me and I will pay you back tenfold when pay day comes. How does dinner at the new ramen place sound?"

"So-sounds wonderful."

With the money and the picture at hand, he was ready to go. It was only a quarter to three, which meant that he had enough time to drive down to the furniture store block, find a vase, and come back with it. As he was putting his shoes back on however, he could not help but ask Sato something that had been lingering at the back of his mind.

"Say, you planned this along didn't you? Me rushing over here and volunteering to look for a replacement vase." He tried to keep a straight face as he spoke, but the corners of his lips were curved into an unmistakable smile.

"Maybe," Sato replied in a playful tone. "It's just that I didn't know what to do and I knew that you'd come by in a jiffy. I'm really, genuinely sorry for ruining your day off like I ruined that vase, though."

"It's no problem, really," Takagi assured her as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Though you could be a little more careful with your wording next time. You had me worried there for a second."

"Noted." Sato patted his shoulder twice before waving him goodbye. "Good luck, Takagi-kun!"

Just like when he was making his way to the apartment moments earlier, Takagi wasted no time in getting the job done as fast as he could. To his pleasant surprise, he had made it all the way to his car in a minute flat. As he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, he pulled out the picture again and looked at it with such resolve that he did not even know he was capable of. _Okay then, let's go do this thing_, he thought to himself before placing the photo back in his coat pocket, shifting the gears to drive, and stepping on the accelerator.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, however, Takagi's resolve had all but run out. He had searched store after store, but none of them had the vase that he was looking for. And when he did finally find one, it was way beyond his budget.

Takagi turned to his left and sighed for the nth time that day. There at the window display in front of him, between an angel figurine and a music box, was his holy grail. It was a jade, cube-shaped vase with purple elephants painted on all sides. It looked tacky, if he could be completely honest. It was also not going to be his anytime soon.

"Oi, Officer Takagi!"

Takagi's thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name. He would know Ayumi's voice anywhere. He spun on his heel as he turned to face the Detective Boys. "He-hey. What are you kids doing here?" he greeted them, trying his best to hide his disappointment over the vase a few inches away that he could not afford. To his surprise, however, they, except for Ayumi, did not look too happy to see him.

"I think we should be the one asking you that," Genta told him accusingly.

"Yeah, why are you window shopping when you should be protecting the city right now?" Mitsuhiko agreed in an equally accusatory tone.

Genta shook his head. "Looking for presents for Officer Sato while on duty."

Behind him Mitsuhiko clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You could've at least picked a better looking one," Ai finally spoke up.

"Oi, cut him some slack," Conan mumbled, though no one heard him.

"Hey now. I'm on my day off today!" Takagi tried to explain himself, although they did not seem too convinced. "And yes, technically it is for Sato-san, but it's not really a present. You see, Sato-san had a little vase breaking accident down at an informant's place. No one was around at the time, so she needs to find a replacement one before the owners come back. Since she can't really leave, she trusted that I can find another one before they do come home." He paused to look at the object in question once more, and then sighed. "But it's ridiculously expensive and the shop owner isn't really the type to haggle."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Ayumi exclaimed.

Mitsuhiko, who had been stroking his chin thoughtfully as Takagi had been telling them what had happened, smiled as an idea hit him. "Hey, what if we pool all our money together so that Officer Takagi will have enough to buy that vase!" he suggested, to the agreement of everyone.

Takagi laughed. "You don't need to do that," he said, but the kids were too busy fishing out their wallets and spare bills to hear him. "Please, keep your money," he begged them once more, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Okay, that's everyone." Mitsuhiko, who had been collecting everyone's share, started counting the bills in his hand when he realized something. "Wait, what about you Conan-kun?" He and the others looked around for the bespectacled boy, who was nowhere in sight. "Conan-kun?"

Genta's eyebrows furrowed. "Geez, where did he run off to now?"

As if on cue, Takagi felt a hand tugging his arm. It was Conan, and he had in his hands a small box which he took. He opened the box and carefully removed the layers of newspaper that were wrapped around whatever was inside. He almost dropped it in surprise as a final tug of the newspaper revealed something jade-colored and what was undeniably a painted purple elephant tusk peeking behind the torn page.

"What?! But how-"

"The store owner owes me-" Conan paused as he felt the glares of his friends behind him. "I mean, us, a favor. We returned his bag that he left at a bus, you see. His great great grandfather's pocket watch was inside, so he was really grateful. He told us that we could take anything from his store that we liked as a thank you present, but we didn't really have that much use for chinaware so we passed up on his offer – that is, until today."

Takagi bent down on his knees and grabbed Conan by the shoulder. "Thank you Conan-kun! This really means a lot." He ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance, before standing up and turning to face the Detective Boys. "And to you guys too, of course!"

"The Detective Boys are glad to be of service!" the kids exclaimed enthusiastically, save for Conan and Ai.

Takagi glanced at his watch and almost dropped the box again as his mind registered what the positions of the hands of his watch meant. Realizing that he had barely enough time to drive back to the apartment before Yamashita came back, he hurriedly pulled out his wallet and handed Conan a couple of bills. "Sorry, I really have to go now. Here, go get yourselves some ice cream or something, my treat. Thank you guys again!"

Takagi had bolted towards the opposite direction before any of them could say thanks.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the end, Takagi made it just in time. He had barely taken five steps out of the apartment when he came across Yamashita, who was eating an ice cream cone. Upon entering, Yamashita had passed by the table with the new vase many times, but she did not seem to notice anything different, save for how her cat seemed to be more agitated than usual. The interrogation went without a hitch, and as Sato asked her final question, she felt relieved that she would be leaving the place in one piece.

"All right, that will be all for now. Thank you for your cooperation, ma'am," she told her as she pressed the stop button on her tape recorder and put it back inside her purse. "We will be contacting you again if we need – the cat!"

Yamashita's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Sato pointed in front of her, where the cat, who minutes ago had been sound asleep further down the hallway, had woken up and was then trying to climb up the table where the new vase stood. "The cat, he's…."

She was not able to finish her sentence as the cat jumped one last time and pulled the replacement vase down with it as it landed on its feet. As a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the apartment, Yamashita finally turned her head around as china hit the floor for the second time that day. She had her head turned back for the longest time, and all Sato could do was watch the poor feline as she braced herself for the worst – "Oh Whiskers, you silly cat you. Come here!" – but her worries, it seemed, were unfounded.

The cat ran over to Yamashita and jumped up on her lap. It purred as she scratched it behind its ears. For a while Sato could only stare at the two, unsure of how to react or what to say. Nothing was making sense.

"Bu-but aren't you mad?" she eventually found the guts to ask her. "I mean, he just broke your vase."

"Oh no, it was a gift from a friend. He said that it was a really convincing knock-off of this famous artist's work, but I couldn't care any less." Yamashita explained, after which she laughed. "And besides, I've always thought it was tacky anyway. I've been meaning to get rid of it for months now, so Whiskers here has actually done me a huge favor."

Sato laughed nervously. "Ye-yeah, it is pretty tacky."

As soon as Yamashita was not looking however, she let out a big sigh. _Why does the universe hate me?_ she wondered as she took a final glance at the sea of glass down the hall, and then shifted her gaze to Whiskers, who was looking right back at her with those beady green eyes of his with what she could have sworn was a look of satisfaction.

_Well-played, Whiskers. Well-played._

* * *

**Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you dear readers, I did in fact just post an update. *crickets chirp, tumbleweeds roll* Junior year has been really busy, and my fanfic writing muse seemed to have taken a long leave of absence with no intention of coming back any time soon. But since I'm on my summer break now (my last one ever cries) and I have just finished marathoning all the MPD Love Story episodes again, my long-missed muse has come back at last, though my writing is clearly rusty. But my good friend and beta 4cherryblossoms tells me otherwise hehe thanks buddy! **

**Anyway, I will really try my best to post more new stories, or reach the magic number 25 at the very least in the next two months, before my final year of uni hell breaks loose. Also, to all those who have stuck around this long, thank you very much. Here have some cookies! **

**Once again, feedback is appreciated, yadda. Y'all know the drill by now c: **

**Arrivederci and 'til next update! **


	25. Rumors

**Title: **Rumors**  
Fandom:**Detective Conan**  
Pairing:**Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme:**#12 – Hobbies **  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Sato and Takagi become the objects of office gossip once more, and they try to figure out why.  
**Disclaimer:**DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Takagi looked up from his laptop screen as he heard the soft creak and thud of the door opening and closing echo throughout the almost empty, save for another officer hunched over a case file at the farther end of the room, First Division office. "Evening, Sato-san," he greeted her as she made her way towards his desk.

"You done with your report yet, Takagi-kun?" Sato pulled the chair on the desk beside his and took a seat, her legs crossed. " I'm famished."

"I'm just finishing up. I'll be done in around ten minutes, probably." Takagi turned his attention back to the word document he had been working on before she had arrived. For a while only the intermittent tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, which was in stark contrast to the more rhythmic tapping of Sato's fingers on the table's surface, could be heard. "So, how was your day?"

The two had not seen each other since they came in to work that morning, as he was stuck inside the office neck-deep in paperwork while she had been out for most of the day following up on leads for a different case.

Sato swiveled the chair around so that she could face him directly. "It was really weird, actually. I don't know why, but everyone kept on looking at me. Or more specifically, they kept on looking at my hand. I thought it was my imagination at first, but then eventually I caught a few of our co-workers glancing my way before they could look away." She paused as she rested her head on one hand, while the other fiddled with a pen that had been left behind by the desk's owner. "One time, I got fed up and asked what was going on, but no one would answer me. They just stared at me, and they sort of had this sad look in their eyes, like a kid who just lost their balloon or something."

"Now that you mention it, everyone was acting pretty weird around me today too. People seemed to be glaring at me more than usual," Takagi told her, eyes not moving away from the screen.

"Actually, that's not even the strangest part," she continued, her hand stroking her chin thoughtfully as her brows furrowed even deeper. "When I came across Yumi along the hall this morning, she hugged me, and then congratulated me and told me that she was happy for me. Then later on while I was having lunch, I saw Ran-chan and that friend of hers and they both said pretty much the same thing too, minus the hugging of course."

"Wow, that is strange." For the first time since she entered the room, Takagi turned to face her, looking equally if not more confused. "Did you ask them why they were congratulating you, though?"

"I didn't have the chance to. They both walked away giggling before I could even respond. They all seemed really, disturbingly happy though." Sato let out a huge sigh. "It's sort of like that time when Yumi gave me her ring."

Sato's words echoed in Takagi's head as realization slowly dawned on him. His eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open as clarity hit him like a train. His mind drifted back to a conversation he had earlier that morning. He and Chiba had been talking over coffee by the vending machines in the break room then.

xxxxxxxxxx

"_So how's your progress coming along?" Chiba asked him as he gathered his change from the vending machine and put it in his pocket. _

_Takagi took a quick sip of his coffee. "Well let's see, I bought this new house down by the countryside the other day. It's really huge compared to where I live now, though I haven't started buying furniture yet." _

"_Wow that sounds cool! I want to move out of my cramped apartment too, but I'm usually too tired after work to practice the skills that I need to get a promotion," Chiba told him, frowning. His lips quickly curved into a grin a moment later, however, and it bothered Takagi. "And how about your love life?" _

_Takagi almost spit out his drink. It did not take long for him to recover, but when he finally did, his face was as red as a tomato, both because of his surprise over Chiba's bluntness and the warmth of his coffee that he could have sworn had just burned his throat. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as his friend eagerly waited for his answer. "Well, Sato-san and I had been going steady for quite some time now, as you know. We've been flirting a lot, and we've kissed a few times too. By the rate we're going, proposing might actually be an option by tonight!" _

_Chiba's grin did not waver. "But why wait later when you can do it now?"_

"_It's not as simple as you think. I have to make sure that she's in the right mood first, among other things." Takagi took another long sip of his coffee. "And besides, we're both at work right now." _

"_Whatever you say, lover boy." Chiba patted Takagi's shoulder twice, making the coffee on the cups they were holding swirl. "But if you do go through with it tonight, that's a life achievement right there. It took you long enough!" _

"_You can't blame me. We kind of started on the wrong foot, remember? Our personalities clashed, for one. And you've seen yourself how long it took us to get past the good friends stage. Everything I said or did seemed to be wrong most of the time." _

"_And yet here you are about to propose to her, against all odds." _

_Takagi smiled. "Yeah, I still can't believe how good everything's been going-" He stopped mid-sentence as a styrofoam cup landed behind him with a soft thud. "….so far." _

_Neither said a word as they stared at the cup for a long time, as though they were expecting it to move and walk away at any second. It was the ringing of the bell that signaled the start of their 8-to-5 shift that brought them back to their senses. _

"_Well, I'll go on ahead. There's a mountain-load of papers waiting for me back at my desk." Takagi crumpled his now empty cup and threw it in a nearby bin. "See you around, yeah?"_

_Chiba nodded. "Good luck! You can do it, Takagi." _

_As Takagi spun on his heel and walked away, he peeked behind both of the vending machines hoping to find whoever it was that dropped the cup, but there was nobody there. As he still had a long day ahead of him, he decided to shrug it off as one of the mysteries of life that he would never know the answer to and let it go. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, however, everything made perfect sense to him. It was a no-brainer that the cup had to come from somewhere, or rather, from someone, and he knew exactly who that someone was. He sighed as an image of a long-haired, female traffic enforcer popped into his mind.

"I think I know what's going on," Takagi finally said.

Sato looked at him expectantly as she waited for him to go on, but he did not say anything more. Instead, he turned back to his laptop and started clicking away, much to her annoyance. "So are you going to tell me or what?" The suspense was killing her, and her still grumbling stomach did not put her at the best of moods.

"No, even better. I'm going to show you." Takagi moved his laptop so that both of them could see it and gestured towards the screen, where an aerial view of a virtual neighborhood could be seen. The pointer was hovering above one of the houses, and a pop-up window showed pictures of what she assumed were its occupants as well as other icons and numbers that she did not understand as easily.

Sato pointed at one of the occupants. "Hey, that person looks strangely familiar."

Takagi laughed. "That's because it's you." He pointed to the man beside her virtual self. "And this is me."

Sato moved her chair forward as she examined their on-screen counterparts more closely, then scowled. "I don't recall you having muscular arms." She raised a questioning eyebrow as she compared Takagi's real and virtual selves.

"I-it's the default body type for men," he lied, and she seemed to believe him, much to his relief. "Anyway, we live together in this apartment building right here. Chiba and Yumi live in separate rooms on the floor below, while Inspector Megure and his wife live in that bungalow across the street. Shiratori-kun used to live in that bachelor pad over there, but he's moved to that slightly bigger house right beside it after Kobayashi-san decided to move in with him," he then explained, in the same matter-of-fact tone he would talk about the details of a case with. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she did not seem to be bothered at all by his virtual life. Or if she was, she did not show it.

Takagi clicked on the house, and a loading screen appeared. After a minute or so, the loading screen was replaced by a more close-up view of the place. Sato watched curiously as he used the cursor to move around the house and to command his virtual self to do all sorts of things. The Takagi sim had been watching some sort of action show on the TV when a thought bubble showing Takagi and a heart suddenly appeared above a blonde woman's head as she was passing by him.

"What was that?" Sato's tone had dropped dangerously low.

Takagi laughed nervously. "Yeah, the game does that sometimes. It's nothing, really."

"If you say so." Sato was clearly not convinced this time around. She watched quietly as the sims moved about until the Takagi and Sato on the screen sat down on the dining room table and started eating the take-out that had just arrived. It reminded her about how hungry she was, and, a split second later, how her question remained unanswered. "Okay, this game is really interesting and everything, but I still don't get what it has to do with everyone acting all weird today."

"Oh that." Takagi smiled apologetically. "Yumi must have overheard my conversation with Chiba this morning. We were talking about the game, you see, but she must have taken it out of context and started telling everyone about it."

Sato sunk back on her chair and stretched her legs. "What about the game, exactly?"

"About how I was going to propose…." Takagi trailed off as he realized just in time what he was about to say meant.

Sato stared at him, which only made him even more nervous. "Propose?"

"Propose…propose..." He fumbled in his mind for a decent reply, or any reply for that matter, but his brain along with the rest of his organs seemed to have shut down. She was still looking at him with those piercing blue eyes of hers, and if she did not stop any time soon, he felt like he might spontaneously combust at any moment. Just when he thought it could not get any worse, Sato bent forward, reached out both arms, and shook him by the shoulders.

"Spit it out, Takagi-kun!"

"Propose that our sims move to this new house that I recently bought," he blurted out without really thinking. Her grip loosened a little, which was more than a good sign. He was still not completely off the hook yet, however, as his explanation so far was obviously lacking. "Yeah, that's it. It's a really lovely place, and it has a pool too! Way better than this apartment that we're renting right now." He tried his best to smile, hoping that the fear and denial and whatever other emotion he had in his eyes would not betray him.

Sato only stared at him with an expression he could not really discern, which worried him even more. Then, after what seemed like an eternity and a half, she finally released him and slumped back on her chair, much to his relief.

"Well that explains a lot." Neither said a word for a while. Sato, realizing that she was still holding the pen, put it back where she had found it on the desk. "Why did they make such a big deal about it though? They could have just told me about it, I mean, it's just a game geez."

Takagi laughed. "There are people who take video games very seriously."

Sato shook her head. "I will never get people and video games."

The two turned to the screen once more, where the game window was still open. They were overcame with horror, evident in their slacked jaws and wide eyes, as their minds registered what was going on. Their virtual counterparts were in the bedroom. The two sims had just pulled away from a rather steamy kiss, and were then getting under the covers. The rest of their foray had been left to their imaginations, though, as Takagi exited the game in record time, but they both knew very well that the damage had been done. Luckily for him, Sato had taken it upon herself to control the situation before the tension got too palpable than it already was. She cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself. "So are you done with your report?"

"Ye-yeah, actually I am. I just need to print it out." Like her, Takagi too was still clearly shaken. He knew he needed to be alone for a while if he wanted to regain his composure any time soon. "You can go on ahead if you like. Meet you at the main entrance?"

"Actually, my virtual self just gave me an idea. Is it okay if we go straight to your place instead?" At first she did not understand why Takagi looked like he was on the verge of cardiac arrest again, but after thinking about what she had just said, she, too, had pretty much the same scandalized expression. "To eat dinner, of course! I don't really feel like eating out tonight. We can order take-out just like our sims did."

"Y-yes, of course."

The two shared nervous laughter in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's a date, then," Sato then said as she stood up and walked away as fast as she could, but not too fast that it could give away how embarrassed she was as well.

As the door closed with a thud, Takagi found himself alone in the office once more. He had been talking to himself about what a close call it had been for quite some time before the unmistakable sound of a folder hitting wood reminded him that he was, in fact, not as alone as he thought he was. Even though he knew he was going to regret it, he slowly turned towards the row of desks opposite his, where the other occupant of the room was, true enough, throwing daggers at him behind the stack of papers and folders on his own desk. "Hey, how's it going?" Takagi made the mistake of asking him, to which the guy replied with a grunt before going back to the case file he had been reading.

Takagi turned back to his own desk and sighed. His colleague appeared to have gone back to work, but he could still feel his angry gaze on the back of his head. He prayed to all things holy for his printer, which seemed to be mocking him by being exceptionally slow, to do its job faster.

As he waited, something told him that his life insurance needed upgrading again, and soon, at that. The sinking feeling in his stomach all but disappeared, however, when he picked up his phone and read the message Sato had just sent him, telling him to hurry up. It reminded him of the reason why he had been able to put up with all the taunting, the gossiping, and the seemingly serious but hopefully not death threats from his co-workers for so long – it was because of her.

* * *

**As promised, here is another update fresh from my MS Word oven. This is probably my quickest time in between updates since I've started this challenge back in '08. Yes, apparently it has been almost six years since I first posted this welp how time flies. Anyway, this fic idea came to me while I was in the shower, strangely enough. I started thinking about how I missed playing The Sims for some reason, and soon enough, this plot idea came to me begging to be written. I actually made Sato and Takagi sims a long, long time ago, but that's another story hehe. Also, hooray for magic number 25! *throws confetti around* **

**Review por favor? I would very much love to hear your thoughts, as always. =)) **

**Arrivederci and 'til next update! **


	26. Caught on Camera

**Title: **Caught on Camera**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#2 – Sunburn **  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Sato and Takagi are called into Inspector Megure's office, and he does not look pleased. "You see, I've just gotten word of your, uhh, little exploits this morning. Let's just say that you two were not as discreet as you thought you were."  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

"You called for us, Inspector?"

Inspector Megure looked up from the case report he had been reading at the sound of Sato's voice. Her head was peeking behind the partially open door. Behind her was Takagi, who looked more uneasy than he usually did as he tried to get a good look of the room's interior. Without saying a word, he motioned for them to come inside before turning his attention back to the papers in his hands.

"Close the door, please," the inspector asked no one in particular as they were entering the room.

Takagi, being the one nearest to the door at that time, did as they were told. As he turned the knob and pushed the door close, the sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach had transformed into a floating sensation as all his blood seemed to have drained away from his body. He knew very well that a meeting behind closed doors was never a good sign. The last time they had been called in to the inspector's office under such circumstances, they had both gotten wage cuts. And the time before that, he almost lost his job. He felt like a death row inmate taking his final steps towards the execution chamber as he dragged his feet over to the inspector's desk and took a seat opposite his superior.

His request were the last words that would escape from the inspector's mouth for a long time, and this did not help Takagi's nerves at all. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he waited for the inspector to say something, or at the very least acknowledge their presence, but he seemed to have forgotten about them as he continued to leaf through the case report. As the seconds turned into minutes, he felt more and more convinced that his heart would burst at any moment. At one point, he turned towards Sato, hoping that she could comfort him somehow, but she, too, looked equally if not more afraid than he was. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she fidgeted with her hands, which made him even more nervous because this was very uncharacteristic of her. He must have been staring at her longer than he thought he was, as she eventually looked up and turned to face him. As their eyes met for a split second, one thing was clear – they were both in deep trouble and they both knew it. Why they were in deep trouble, however, they were not so sure of.

"You probably already know why I called you here today," Megure finally said after what seemed like an eternity, setting the folder he held down and clasping his hands together on his desk. He paused as he eyed Takagi, then Sato, with a look that seemed to see right through their being. He took the confused looks on the two officer's faces as a sign to continue. "You see, I've just gotten word of your, uhh, little exploits this morning. Let's just say that you two were not as discreet as you thought you were."

The inspector paused again, noting their still puzzled expressions. If anything, they appeared even more confused, with their furrowed brows and slightly tilted heads. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but he let out a big sigh instead. He shook his head disappointedly before turning his attention to his computer. After a few minutes of clicking and typing and muttering curses, he adjusted the monitor so that all three of them could see what was on the screen clearly. A media player window was open, but all they could see was a small black rectangle as Megure practically glued his eyes to the screen as he looked for what they assumed was the full screen button. He was about to call for help on his intercom when Takagi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat since he had entered the room and spoke up, against his better judgment.

"Uhh, just double click the window, sir," Takagi told him as politely as he could.

As he had expected, the inspector scowled, but he did as he suggested anyway. The color black filled the entire screen now, and a second later it was replaced with the first few frames of a video clip as the inspector clicked on the play button.

It was a black-and-white security clip, which according to the time display on the lower right corner of the screen was taken at 9:34 AM that morning. It showed Takagi and Sato in one of the interrogation rooms. The shadow of a third occupant of the room, a witness to a murder case they had been investigating that they had just questioned then, can be seen for a few seconds as she walked out of frame and eventually out of the room. The two had been talking casually as they were getting ready to leave as well, but around the three-minute mark Sato, who was then facing almost directly at the hidden camera, put down the folders she had been holding back on the table. She looked angry when just as suddenly, she took her blazer off and threw it on the table, where it landed right on top of the folders. This had clearly taken Takagi by surprise. Despite the video's lack of color, it was obvious that he was blushing like a tomato. A split second later, she started to take her sweater off too, and Takagi, red-faced as ever, looked around cautiously before helping her pull her sweater off himself. Her stomach had been more or less exposed when Megure finally paused the video and turned to face them again, his grave features in perfect contrast to their scandalized expressions.

"While I personally think that you make a good couple, whatever is going on between the two of you does not excuse this kind of behavior. But since I am a fair man, and you two are my top officers and are to be honest like children to me, I will allow you both to give your statements before the word gets out to my bosses. I'd advise that you pick your words very carefully, since as I'm sure you're aware of how fraternizing a fellow officer while on duty – and on the Metropolitan Police Department grounds, at that – is not something that we take lightly. This is your job on the line here." Megure nodded at both of them before pressing the record button on the tape recorder that he had placed earlier on his desk. "So with that cleared up, explain to me now what I just saw."

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Takagi blurted out the instant the inspector had finished speaking, making Sato and Megure jump in their seats.

Takagi almost yelped in pain as the pointy end of Sato's heels hit his leg a second later. As if her message was not clear enough, she shot a dirty look his way for good measure before pulling off the best smile that she could, which was no easy feat given that her brain was about to implode as well. "I believe what Takagi-kun is trying to say is that, well, whoever saw us earlier has clearly taken what he had seen out of context." Sato gestured towards the computer screen, where the video remained frozen at the 3:17 mark. "If you could just play the rest of the clip, sir, you'd see that nothing really happened between us."

Megure stared at her for a moment before, seemingly reaching a decision, clicking play once more.

"Sato-san had just come back from a trip to the beach, you see, and she told me about how the skin on her back literally looked like a red, itchy desert because she forgot to put on some sunscreen. Since I wouldn't believe that it was that bad at first, she, as you had seen, decided to show it to me herself. But she had trouble lifting her sweater off, so I helped her out, of course," Takagi explained to the inspector as they watched the rest of the scene unfold. The Takagi on the screen had stopped pulling as soon as Sato's sweater was just below her chest, and he looked incredulous as he stared at her back. Then the screen turned black again as the clip reached its end. "And yes, it really was that bad. We actually dropped by the pharmacy after lunch to buy some aloe vera lotion."

Takagi reached into his pocket, pulled out a crumpled receipt, and handed it to his superior. His hands were shaking as the inspector reached out his own hand to take it and, after putting on his reading glasses, ran through the words and numbers printed on it. True enough, it seemed that they had been telling the truth, at least with regard to the lotion. Still, he remained unconvinced for the most part, and it showed. Sato was having none of it, however. She knew exactly what she had to do to remove any trace of unfounded doubt he had left.

"If you don't believe us, I'd be glad to show you my sunburned skin too, Inspector." Without waiting for a reply, Sato started shrugging her blazer off to prove her point, much to Megure and Takagi's horror.

"Ahh, no that won't be necessary!" For the first time since they had entered the room, the inspector's lips were curved into an awkward smile as he waved his hands in front of him. He then cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself. "Well, this has been embarrassing. I am really sorry for the misunderstanding Sato-kun, Takagi-kun. I'll see to it that my informant will never make the same mistake again." His eyes narrowed as an image of one of the male officers in the First Division popped into his mind. "You may go."

Their legs felt like jelly as they got on their feet and turned to leave. They were almost at the door when the inspector called their attention once more. They looked over their shoulders so quickly that it was a miracle that they did not break their necks. "Do consider this as a warning, though, in case you two ever feel like frolicking around in the future. If you must, do it after hours, please," he told them, completely serious.

The two laughed nervously. "No-noted, sir," they said almost in unison before they continued on their way out as fast as they could.

As the door closed with a soft thud, the two let out sighs that they had been holding in since they had first stepped inside the office behind it. Neither said a word for a while as they took a moment to gather what was left of their wits. But when Sato held Takagi's arm, what little composure he had had all but crumbled.

"I guess our janitor's closet plan is off eh, Takagi-kun?"

"What plan?" Takagi asked, but Sato had already taken a few steps ahead of him. It did not take long for him to put two and two together, though, and when he did, his knees buckled. Just when he felt like he was about to collapse, she turned around, struck her tongue out, and smiled. He returned the gesture a split second later as it hit him that she got him again, and even laughed at himself for being so naive. Then, realizing that she was already a few meters away by then, he almost tripped on his own feet as he tried to catch up with her. "He-hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Thought I'd squeeze in another quick update before my internship starts next week. Yes, I feel old saying that (sigh) Coincidentally, I seem to have posted this update a day after I put up the first chapter of this fic challenge here six years ago. So yeah, happy one-day-late 6****th**** anniversary to this 30 ways challenge! A big thank you again to all of you out there who have been supportive of this little project of mine. You guys are wonderful. **

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you did enjoy it - or if you didn't, that's cool too - do feel free to take advantage of the review box below and share your thoughts. Feedback is forever appreciated.**

**Arrivederci and 'til next update! **


	27. Take Me Out

**Title: **Take Me Out**  
Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Miwako Sato & Wataru Takagi**  
Theme: **#25 – Shut up and listen **  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:** The MPD is in a celebratory mood after having taken down a major organized crime syndicate, but Takagi could not care any less – at least, not after Sato's song choice at the karaoke machine sends him into another bout of overthinking. Takagi's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **DC is not mine! I owe it all to the great Gosho Aoyama-sama. –bows-

* * *

Today is a day that will be in the history books.

After decades of false leads and wild goose chases that led to nowhere, we, the Metropolitan Police Department, had finally taken down the ABT. Now in case you have been living under a rock for the past twenty years or so, the ABT is a notorious organized crime group whose track record includes drug dealing, human trafficking, and our division's specialty, murder, among other things that I would rather not talk about. We could almost hear the crowds cheer as we watched history in the making in the comfort of the break room earlier this morning, where almost every officer that was in the building had gathered. A shared sense of triumph overwhelmed everyone including myself as the newscaster announced that Operation: Alpha Bravo Tango was successful over a looped video footage of the SWAT team raiding their main base of operations, which had been under their careful surveillance for at least half a year now after they had received an anonymous tip.

To say that this was a cause for celebration would be an understatement. As expected, my department had decided to mark the occasion seven hours later the only way we knew how – with food, booze, and karaoke.

I look around from my spot on the sofa near the door as I take another sip of my drink.

Everyone seems to be in high spirits tonight, and I am not really surprised. Even the Inspector and Superintendent Matsumoto look like they have been bitten by the happiness bug as they played their nth round of poker in the little table on the opposite side of the room with two of my other colleagues. Meanwhile Chiba, who had been beside me only minutes ago, seemed to have traded our friendship for food as he scarfed down some chips and mini sandwiches by the snack table. And without even looking, I can tell right away that Yumi, who had somehow managed to tag along despite not being a part of our division, is right at her usual spot by the karaoke machine. Her drunken singing, which had gotten more and more off-key with each bottle of beer she downed, had been filling my ears for a good half hour by now.

Ugh, the karaoke machine. My eyes just had to drift over there again didn't they?

I let out a sigh. I should be celebrating right now like the rest of my co-workers, but instead I'm sitting here by my lonesome as my mind continues to wander to God knows where. To be honest, I can't really care any less about all this merriment going on around me. At least, not after what happened earlier.

I turn my gaze over towards the snack table again to a spot a few steps away from the still eating Chiba that I had intentionally looked over earlier. Sato-san is still there by the punch bowl, looking as though she's having the time of her life as she chatted with Shiratori-kun. Every now and then, she'd slap his back or he'd touch her arm, and it makes me jealous, I'm not going to lie. If I don't look away now, I might literally turn green with envy.

Sighing again, I look down at the cup in my hand as I swirl my drink around. The swirling amber liquid puts me in an almost trance-like state as my mind wandered off for the hundredth time tonight to that thing that happened earlier.

You see, Yumi had somehow convinced Sato-san to sing solo at the karaoke machine. Now this almost never happens – I can actually count on one hand the number of times she had done this – so to say that we were surprised to hear what was unmistakably Sato-san's alto accompanying the minus one track blaring out of the karaoke machine doesn't quite capture it. It was actually pretty funny how almost everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, looked up, and smiled dreamily the moment she dropped her first note. Some even went as far as to take out their phones in an attempt to capture the moment while it was still there. Anyway, she chose this song that was in English, which I thought was a bit strange since in the rare times when she did take the stage alone or otherwise, she had always picked the Kamen Yaiba theme or some other cheesy anime song.

But as the minutes went by and I had gotten over my shock just enough to actually listen to what she was saying, it sort of started to make sense to me – or at least, that's what I'd like to believe. I don't know why, but I could swear that there was much more to her song choice than meets the eye, err I mean ears. Even stranger is that for some reason, I am convinced that her song was addressed to me specifically. At one point around the middle of the song, our gazes actually met for a split second, and there was definitely something there in that look of hers, though I cannot quite put my finger on it.

Then before I knew it, the song was over. Applause and praises, which she accepted rather reluctantly, greeted her as she made her way back to her table, where Yumi had been cheering for her louder than everyone else. Barely half a minute had passed since she left the stage and everybody seemed to have gone back to what they had been doing before they had been so pleasantly interrupted. Just like that, as though nothing ever happened.

And then there's me.

Hmm, what were the lyrics again? Let's see.

_I say don't you know?  
You say you don't know  
_  
Of course I don't know. I am not a mind reader, which really sucks because this skill would be really useful right about now. I am frankly just tired of all the charades and the second-guessing that practically defines the more-than-colleagues-and-friends aspect of our relationship, if it even exists beyond my imagination. I swear one of these days all this overthinking is going to kill me one way or another.

But more importantly, is there even anything to know or am I just setting myself up for disappointment again?

_I say, take me out_

Oh, how much I would love to take you out, again and again and again. But who am I kidding? What would a girl like you want with a guy like me? I am just one of the hundreds of men who can only dream of being the object of your affection, the one who can make you feel that you are happy and secure and genuinely loved.

I am nothing compared to some of your suitors like Superintendent Shiratori for instance. I am but a smart car to his Lamborghini. A cheap bottle of beer to his fine wine. A tiny ant to his regal lion. A dot to his triple exclamation points. I can go on with a million other analogies, but I'm sure you get my point by now. What I'm trying to say is that if the two of us were to be ranked based on our desirability as a life partner, I would probably be somewhere along the bottom of the scale while he'd be a few notches beyond the scale itself. It is clear that an awkward, pathetic guy like me can never hold a candle to a guy like him, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think that an amazing woman like her deserves to be with an equally amazing man like the Superintendent.

And that's just Shiratori-kun.

Actually, I should be happy that we somehow became good friends, though if you think of me the same way I am not so sure. I hope you do.

_I know I won't be leaving here  
I know I won't be leaving here  
I know I won't be leaving here with you _

Well, at least that's one thing that I'm sure of tonight. I'll be seeing you again in a few, mister bed and miss TV. At least you guys never let me down.

I'm probably overthinking things again. I know, I know.

But I don't know, no matter how much I try to purge myself of all these stupid feelings that my head tells me will never be reciprocated, I still find myself clinging on to the hope that she feels the same way about me too, that somehow things would go my way for once in my life. It's stupid, yes, but when you've never really felt certain about anything in your life for as long you can remember, what else can you do but hope?

"What are you doing moping around back here, Takagi-kun? Go join us!"

I almost jump as I hear Sato-san's voice beside me. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that she had already put her conversation with the Superintendent to a close and had made her way over to my little corner by the sofas. She is still looking at me as she waited for an answer. I swallow hard to clear the lump that had formed in my throat.

"He-hey there, Sato-san." I smile – or at least, I attempted to. "I'm just thinking about things, that's all."

She takes a seat beside me. My muscles tense for a second as her arm brushed against my own. "What sort of things?" she asks, curious.

"You know, things." I look down at my drink before my eyes could betray all the emotions that are overwhelming me right now. "Personal things."

She doesn't say anything for a while, which is good because I am honestly not in the mood to talk about my feelings at the moment. Then, just when I thought that I was in the clear, she looks at me with this gaze so sincere that I almost flinch.

"Well, I know I'm in no place to impose since I don't really know what you're going through right now, but whatever those personal things are, try not to worry about it all right? At least, for the next few hours. Brooding never solves anything, so relax for a bit, yeah?" She flashes a reassuring smile as she pats my shoulder twice with her free hand, and I feel strangely better. "And besides, we just took down the ABT, damnit. Don't tell me that you don't feel the least bit happy about that?"

I only stare at her for a second. Then I smile, nod, and raise my glass. She raises hers as well and a soft clink, barely audible over the din of the room, resounded as our glasses bumped against each other. We both take long swigs of our drinks.

"Actually, I've been thinking about sneaking away to this coffee shop downtown. I feel like hanging around somewhere more, uhh, quiet at the moment," I find myself telling her as soon as I put my down my now empty cup on the table in front of us. It's like my tongue had a mind of its own, and I don't like it one bit.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, if you're really feeling this down in the dumps. I don't think that these guys will be quieting down any time soon." She gestures in front of us where the celebration was still very much in full swing. We take a moment to look at our mostly inebriated colleagues. I could tell that they were really hammered because under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be able to hold a minute of conversation with Sato-san without at least one of my co-workers shooting daggers at me and wishing me silent death threats in the distance. "I'll tell them that you felt like you were coming down with something and went home if anyone asks for you, don't worry," she continued, after which she pats my shoulder again and winks.

I shake my head so quickly that it's a miracle that I did not sprain my neck. "Ahh, no actually I was hoping that you could come with me." I don't know if it's the beer I've been drinking or the whole spontaneity of this particular evening, but I somehow find myself with a sudden burst of courage coursing through my system. It did not last as long as I'd like it to, though. "I-I mean, if you feel like it, of course."

"Like a date?"

As soon as she finished speaking, she opens her mouth again. I expected her to take back what she had just said or to brush it off as a joke like she usually did when our exchanges somehow veer over to that still unexplored territory beyond whatever our relationship is right now, but no words came out. I only look at her, equally unsure of what to say or how to react as she was. This is probably the first time that I've seen her at a loss for words, and it bothers me.

As I of all people know full well how horrible it feels to get tongue-tied and flustered out of sheer panic, I decide to take control of the situation before the awkward air gets any more palpable than it already is.

"Like me taking you out." For the second time tonight, a strange surge of courage overcame me once more.

She seems surprised at my bluntness, if her slacked jaw and slightly widened eyes was any indication, and frankly even I am surprised at myself too. Normally I would have been red-faced and on the verge of slipping into a self-induced coma at this point, but for some reason I remain still. Relaxed, even. As we stared at each other for the longest time, enveloped in an oddly comfortable kind of silence amid the noise going on around us, I get that feeling that I had felt earlier as I listened to her sing again. Somehow, I knew right then and there that tonight was going to be my lucky night.

I am snapped back to the present when she clears her throat. "Su-sure, I'd love to go with you. I can use a change of scenery too, now that you mention it." She seems to have regained her composure more or less by now, although it's obvious that she is still a bit shaken. "Won't they notice that we're gone, though?"

I survey the room and laugh. "Something tells me that they won't."

Without waiting for a reply, I stand up and hold out my hand. She blinks once, twice, as if making sure that what she was seeing was really real, before she looks up at me, her lips curved into a closed smile which I return almost immediately. She holds out her own hand and lets me help her get up. We take one last look at the room and all our drunken co-workers as we stood by the exit, but no one seems to notice us even after the chimes hanging by the doorway rang as we opened and closed the door.

As we made our way towards my car, her hand still holding mine, the song that she sang earlier plays through my head again. Unlike the bajillion times that it has played and replayed in my mind this evening, however, this time it was less of a sad song and more of happy, even victorious, chant.

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

Yeah, sorry. I'm not so sure about that, Franz Ferdinand.

* * *

**Thought I'd post an update again before I get too caught up with work. Speaking of work, there's someone in my office building called Yumi, and every time her name is mentioned I can't help but think of a certain fictional female traffic enforcer lmao. Anywaaay, Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand has always reminded me of Sato and Takagi, particularly during their will-they-or-won't-they phase. The idea for this fic grabbed me by the neck when the song came on my iPod a few weeks ago. No matter how much I tried to resist, it simply refused to let go until it was written, and well, here it is, polished to a shine for your reading pleasure. **

**Review por favor? As you can probably tell by now, reviews are like crack to me. **

**Arrivederci and 'til next update! **


End file.
